That Annoying Next Door Neighbor
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Could you imagine living next door the most notorious womanizer in Central?  How much worse would it be if you're a woman?  That woman becomes a important and permanent part of his life, but in a surprising way.  OC/some AU elements
1. Chapter 1

That Annoying Next Door Neighbor

Flynn had been awakened by an awful caterwauling that sounded like cat with its tail caught in a door. She was disgusted to realize it was her next door neighbor having sex as his bed began to hit the wall. She grabbed a book off of her nightstand, banging back on the wall. She could hear his grunting with disturbing clarity. She had seen the man for just a brief second while she was moving in. He was very good looking and seemed to be the ladies' man type. _Unbelievable_, Flynn thought to herself as she slammed her pillow and blanket down on the couch. "First night in my apartment, I am tired as hell, and my first day at my new job is tomorrow. And the asshole next door is a sex machine who won't quit," she grumbled to herself. Apparently the architect who designed this place did not plan on tenants having sex or the builders were cheapskates on the insulation. She pulled the pillow over her head because she could still hear them all the way in her living room. How can he still be going? It's been an hour. NO man she had ever been with lasted that long. She growled in frustration induced by both lack of sleep and lack of sex. 'Great. Just lovely. Welcome to your new life, Flynn,' her mind taunted.

* * *

><p>Tired, grumpy, and trying desperately to put on her best face for work, Flynn rushed out the door, turning to lock it, when someone ran into her so hard it knocked her off of her feet. The files that she had been carrying flew up as she went down. She hastily grabbed at the papers that floated down, shoving them back into the files in complete disarray.<p>

"I'm sorry," a deep monotone voice apologized as a hand reached down to help her up. "You really should watch where you're going. I'm late for work, and you're in my way."

"Excuse me?" she inquired, confused as he pulled her up roughly and continued on his way. He ignored her question and all she saw was black hair and the back of a dark blue uniform as he walked away at a hurried pace down the hall. He was a soldier too. Had he just reprimand her for running into _him_? The him in question was also her next door neighbor. She had not even been formally introduced, did not know his name, but she hated him.

Flynn had to run to work and arrived there late, sweaty, and looking as if she had been caught in a tornado. She ran up the steps to the National Central Library, passing soldiers who laughed at her as she went by. 'Hooray! Add humiliation to the mix. This place is great,' her mind fumed. She refused to go running home. Her mother had not approved of her joining the Amestrian military and then to add insult to injury the only job she could get was as at the library which gave her mother further ammunition with which to mentally torture her. She slid into the main office because she had been running and there was too much wax on the floors that were buffed to a high polish. Thank goodness the front desk was there to bring her to an abrupt and painful stop. She rubbed her sore hip as the woman behind the desk stared at her; this woman looked as grumpy as Flynn felt.

"Miss Brogan," the woman stated more than queried. She was tall and thin and appeared to be about a hundred years old she was so wrinkled. Was there not a certain age with which you had to retire? Her dark black hair was pulled back so tightly it narrowed her eyes which were small and beady to begin with.

"Yes, ma'am," she responded, dumping an armload of untidy files on the fastidious woman's desk. The woman looked at the messy files as if Flynn had just unloaded a pile of horse manure on the desk. She quickly straightened the papers and picked them back up. The old lady gave her a wilting glance then spun on her heel.

"I am Captain Gertrude Swain. I am your superior here. I am the head librarian of the National Central Library. From now you will report to work on time if you plan to keep a job here, Miss Brogan," she informed Flynn in a hard no nonsense voice.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied dutifully, following the woman.

"Sheska!" she yelled in a grating high pitched voice. A small woman with brown hair and big brown eyes behind even bigger round spectacles appeared.

"Yes, ma'am!" she exclaimed. She seemed very excitable and nervous, but friendly.

"Sheska," Swain repeated with exasperation. "This is …" She stopped searching for a rank on Flynn's sleeve. Her eyes widened when she saw the First Lieutenant's bar – just one rank below her. "This is Miss Brogan, our new file clerk. Although she ranks above you, here you are in charge, Sheska. Rank does not matter here in the file room, efficiency and order does. Do you understand?" she inquired pointedly, her beady eyes on Flynn.

"Yes, ma'am," both women responded. "I'll leave you to it ladies. Good day."

"Hi! Welcome to Central!" the brunette chirped. Oh, damn. She's a morning person.

"Thank you," Flynn replied, smiling weakly.

"Flynn. What a unique name. Irish?" she asked, staring at Flynn's dark auburn hair and bright green eyes.

'Could I possibly be anymore Irish?' Flynn thought sarcastically. She was a walking stereotype from the red hair to her creamy white skin. Due to her short stature she had endured Leprechaun jokes all her life. Even now so called adults teased her and it was still not funny after all these years. "Yeah. Means descendant of the red haired one," she answered pleasantly instead of offering a snarky comment. Sheska seemed nice but a little flighty.

"Well, let me show you around real quick," she said, leading her between the dark wooden shelves that ran from floor to ceiling and wall to wall with narrow pathways between them at ten foot intervals. There was a distinct possibility someone could get lost for days in here. She was led to a vault in back where the special top secret files were kept. One lonely clerk was appointed to the vault job. What a nightmare. "That's everything. Here," she said, handing Flynn a stack of files so high she could not see over them. "We need to deliver these to Colonel Mustang."

"O-okay," Flynn stuttered, feeling the woman's hand on her wrist to lead her.

"Colonel Mustang is a... he's an interesting man," Sheska stated with a sigh.

Flynn rolled her eyes, thankful the folders hid her face. She attempted to listen to Sheska as she continually pointed out people and things, giving a lengthy explanation of each one. After going through numerous long drab gray corridors that all looked the same, she was hopelessly lost and thankful for her guide. She never could have found this place by herself; not even with a map and a compass.

"Here we are!" Sheska exclaimed happily, knocking on the door. Does this girl ever have a bad day?

"Come in," a male voice gruffly barked from the other side.

Flynn heard the squeak and whine of the hinges of the door as it opened. She followed the leading of the hand on her wrist and moved forward.

"Sir, here are the files you requested," Sheska announced, pulling her forward.

"Good. Bring them over here," he said. That voice sounded familiar.

Flynn was rounding the edge of the desk when her foot caught the leg and she tripped. She fell forward, landing in a heap on the floor in between the knees of the man sitting at the desk. Papers drifted down around her and settled on the floor. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up into a very amused pair of black eyes. A handsome man with a libidinous grin on his face gazed at her. She sat back on her legs as he leaned forward almost coming nose to nose with her.

"Sweetheart, you better get up from there quickly or you'll be staying a while," he warned in a low voice.

Flynn felt her face turn red with embarrassment. A soft noise of indignation somewhere between a gasp and a snort escaped her. She grabbed the files and papers attempting to put them back together while Sheska and a blond female officer assisted as best as they could. This only entertained the Colonel even more.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Flynn knew he was talking to her, but she ignored him. "Hey, Red, I'm talkin' to you."

Then it hit her; her next door neighbor. She looked up with several of the file folders in her hand.

"That's it!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and sending his chair flying backwards. "You're that annoying next door neighbor!"

"Me?" she squeaked, standing to her feet. She moved toward him with her hands on her hips. "I'm annoying?"

"Yeah. You kept banging on the wall last night! You're also the one who got in my way this morning," he said, looking down at her.

"Well, I'm not the one who had a screaming cat in his apartment keeping the annoying neighbor awake!" she said a little too loudly as her face continued to deepen to a crimson hue as embarrassment gave way to anger.

"It wasn't a cat," he retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm aware – trust me," she growled back. "It was you who ran into me this morning."

"Sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you Irish?" he asked suddenly. Ah, a short joke. And quickly going in for the kill with her heritage. Can't wait to here this one.

"Don't even go there," she warned.

"First Lieutenant Brogan!" Sheska called.

"What?" Flynn and Colonel Mustang yelled in unison. His question was due to shock from hearing her rank. "You have a problem with that, sir?" she inquired.

"Nope. Just surprised," he answered, picking up his chair from where it had crashed into the wall and fell over.

"Because I'm a woman?"

"I didn't know they allowed Leprechauns into the Amestrian Army." There it is.

"Oh, ha ha, sir," she replied snarkily. "You're a riot. I've never heard Leprechaun jokes before."

"What's your name?" he asked, sitting down in his chair in front of her. He leaned back so he could look up at her.

"Flynn Brogan, sir," she replied.

"Flynn? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Mustang? Isn't that a horse, sir?"

"Quit calling me sir so damn much."

"Yes, sir," she spat back, trying not to laugh as his cheeks began turning pink.

"First Lieutenant, let's go. We need to get back now," Sheska said, afraid the new girl was about to get fired and court marshaled all on her first day.

As they were leaving, Flynn felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see a blond officer with the biggest, bluest eyes gazing at her. She wondered about the unlit cigarette held between his lips. The fabulous smile he flashed made her heart beat faster. Sheska pulled her toward the door. The door slammed shut soundly behind them, and she wondered if she would ever see the handsome blond again. She didn't have to wonder for long as heavy booted footsteps moving at a very fast pace grew louder behind her.

"Hey! Can I ask you something?" a male voice she hoped belonged to him called.

Flynn stopped and turned almost causing him to run into her. He grabbed her by the arms pulling her into him until he could regain his balance. Her face burned bright red as she looked up into dark blue eyes. Maybe this was going to be a good day after all.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he inquired, clearing his throat as he let her go and stepped back.

"Yes, yes, I would," she replied, smiling at him.

"Great. Can I get your number? I'll call you tonight." He continued smiling broadly at her as she wrote down her phone number on the paper he had handed her. He grabbed the paper, turning to leave. "'Bye."

"Good-bye," she called, watching him shove the paper deep in his pocket as he walked back down the hall.

"Ooooooh, cute! Watch out for that one though," Sheska warned.

"Why?" Flynn queried, her eyebrows drawing together in apprehension.

"He's the second biggest womanizer in Central."

"Who's the first?"

"Mustang."

"Oh, goody."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flynn had just gotten off the phone with Jean Havoc. What a cutie with such a girlie name. Oh, well, she had a masculine name. Midnight. They had been talking for four hours. She had just settled down in the bed when a rhythmic thumping began from the apartment next door.

"Oh, no," she groaned, pulling the pillow around her head to shield her ears that were being assaulted with a woman wailing "ah ah ah." Every night? When does this man sleep? At work probably.

"Oh, Roy!" the woman screamed.

Flynn could not take it anymore. This could not continue; she had signed a one year lease. She jumped out of the bed, stalking out of her apartment to next door. She banged on the door with all of her strength. When he did not answer after a minute, she began to kick the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he began yelling before he even reached the door, opening it on the word 'want.' "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me, Stud," she replied.

"Mustang." He leaned against the door jamb wearing nothing but a towel.

"Whatever. Some of us like to sleep at night. Is there any way you could start having your one night stands at their place instead of yours? Or would that bother their husbands ..." Her voice died away as the naked, peroxide blond walked up behind Mustang sliding her arms around his waist. "Or pimp."

"Listen, short stuff, why don't you find a boyfriend to keep you busy at night then maybe you won't mind so much. Now, why don't you go back over the rainbow and tend to your pot of gold."

"You bastard!"

Mustang slammed the door right in her furious, red face. That does it. Tomorrow she would speak with manager to see how much it would cost to get out of her lease early.

* * *

><p>Flynn walked slowly up the steps of the library with her chin on her chest in defeat. The manager had informed her there was no way to break her lease, and if she moved out he would make sure that she could not even rent a cardboard box. She took a deep breath, noisily releasing it.<p>

"Flynn?" Jean called. He was standing in front of her with a single red rose. He held the rose out to her, tracing her lips with it.

Flynn felt her whole body begin to tingle. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the rose as he held it under her nose. Oh, this guy was not just good, he was GREAT! She took the rose from him, allowing her fingers to brush his. Her lashes fluttered to her cheek as she demurely looked down, blushing lightly.

"So beautiful," he murmured, sliding his thumb over her cheek as he cupped her jaw.

Flynn looked up, way up, into Havoc's blue eyes; he was at least a whole foot taller than her. The bright morning sun transformed him into a golden god as it made a halo around his blond head. Yep, he could mean serious danger for her. She would have to be very careful not to fall in love with him.

"I-I need to get to work," she stammered.

"Me too. I'll see you Friday," he said, walking away from her.

Flynn walked into the building refusing to turn to watch him walk away. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"In love?" a familiar irritating monotone voice inquired.

"Yes, but not with you," she answered, opening her eyes.

"You're very pretty when your mouth is closed," he said, a vicious smile on his face.

"You're a nice guy when your personality doesn't get in the way," she rejoined, pushing past him to go into her office.

"Have a nice day, Sweetheart!" he called after her. 

* * *

><p>Flynn walked out on her balcony luxuriating in the evening breeze as it blew across her bare shoulders and cooled her body. Her long red hair hung loosely in curls just below her shoulders. Stray hairs moved by the breeze tickled her neck and chest. She raised the cold beer bottle to her face, rolling the frosty glass bottle across her cheeks before she took a long sip. It was so darn hot today. She sat down on the lounger, settling in comfortably to watch the sun set as she drank her beer. Her mind wandered aimlessly from thought to thought. Jean's handsome face. The golden sun. His blue eyes. The red rose. Friday night could not come fast enough for her.<p>

'What the hell is she thinking about?' Mustang wondered as he watched her from a secluded corner on his balcony. From where he stood, he could see her whole body as she reclined on the lounger. He licked his lips as he watched her trace her lips with her fingers then slide her fingertips down her neck. Her hard nipples poked through the thin material of her tank top showing him that she was aroused because she damn sure could not be cold as hot as it is.

"Oh, my god," he moaned to himself watching her slide her hand over her breast. Then he noticed her other hand on her beer bottle, sliding up and down the neck of it. "Oh – my – god," he repeated, allowing each word to roll slowly off his tongue. His hand moved to his bulging crotch without a conscious thought from him. His body seemed to operate on its own sometimes. He is a lustful degenerate, but he did not care. He did not even like this woman. Of course, he learned a long time ago that he did not have to like a woman to have sex with her. Hell, sometimes he had not even been attracted to them when he had screwed them and bid them a not so fond farewell before the lights could be turned on. Beer goggles were a wondrous thing that helped even the most unattractive woman become beautiful. This woman was far from unattractive. That is until she opened her mouth. What was her name? Something manly. Finn? No, Flynn. And she would be dating a guy with a girl's name, Jean. Awesome. She wouldn't be the first woman he had stolen from Havoc. She would be a particularly gratifying conquest though. He might even screw her a few times to make it hurt even more when he broke her heart. 

* * *

><p>'Evil. Pure evil incarnate,' Flynn thought to herself as she glared at Mustang, waiting for him to get the files together that she had come to retrieve. Could this man move any slower? The door to his office unexpectedly swung open and an excited looking man with black hair, a scruffy beard, and square glasses on his face swept in.<p>

"Roy! Have I got news for you!" he yelled enthusiastically. Oh no, another morning person. Mustang was an ass but at least he was quiet in the morning. The man stopped in front of her, bending down to inspect her like she was an unusual new science experiment. "Well, hello! You're new aren't you? I'm Maes Hughes."

'How do these overly happy people keep finding me?' she wondered, afraid he was going to rip her arm out of socket her shook her hand so eagerly. "Flynn Brogen," she said as he continued to hover over her in an overly friendly manner. Has this guy ever heard of personal space?

"First Lieutenant, huh?" he announced, whistling between his teeth. "So young and pretty too."

"She's not a _real _lieutenant, Hughes. She didn't earn it on the battlefield like we did. She got her rank by reading books and taking tests," Mustang stated with venom not even attempting to mask his disdain.

"Are you done with those files, sir? Unlike you, I have work to do," she snapped.

Hughes made a growling sound. "Mmmmmm feisty," he murmured. "I like her."

"Aren't you married?" Mustang muttered, still pulling the files together.

"Yep. I love my wife and daughter. By the way –" He began digging in his pocket for something.

"NO!" yelled Mustang, now suddenly in a hurry to get the files together.

"Hey, Brogen. I'm looking for an assistant, think you might be interested?" he inquired with so much hopeful impatience she almost said yes on the spot. Mustang and his First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, caught her attention, both of them violently shaking their heads as they mouthed the word "no."

Flynn narrowed her eyes wondering what the big deal was. He seemed nice enough. Definitely not a pervert like Mustang. A little hyperactive maybe. "Well, um, can I think about it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side coyly.

"Oh, you sweet little thing, let me know by Friday," he said, patting her cheek as if she were a child.

"She is a grown-up, Hughes," Roy reminded him.

"I know, but she's so little and cute," he said in voice like he was talking to a baby as he pinched her cheek. Okay _this_ is why they warned her to say no. The man is insane but in a harmless and irritating way.

"Brogen, out now," Mustang ordered her, shoving the files into her hands. He raised his eyebrows as if to warn her this would be her last chance of escape so she better do it now.

"Nice meeting you!" she called out as she ran to the door.

"You too!" he yelled after her.

'Oh, dear Lord, what was that?' she wondered. She always met such fascinating people in Mustang's office. She could hardly wait to see what fresh new hell awaited her on her next visit. 

* * *

><p>"Colonel, I've got the files you requested. Since they came from the vault I need you to sign for them," Flynn announced after being invited into the office. She was busy writing something on the form he had to sign and did not look up until she reached his desk. A seven foot tall suit of armor stood next to her. Then it spoke.<p>

"Hi!" it said in a child's voice.

Flynn screamed, jumping back at least four feet. "Dammit!" she grumbled when she saw the contents of the file she had been carrying were now spread across the floor. She bent to pick them up when an unusual pair of arms appeared in her line of vision: one was a regular human arm, the other auto mail. She raised her eyes to look at the person helping her. Huge round golden eyes looked into hers. His golden blond hair was shaggy in front and a long braid hung over his shoulder. What a cute teenage boy. He was also the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he said, helping her to her feet. He handed her the papers, smiling at her pleasantly when they were still eye to eye at their full height. "You've already met my brother, Alphonse."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," she apologized, looking at the suit of armor. The Elrics. Everyone knew who they were. Lucky her. She had just made a complete ass of herself in front of them.

"You have serious issues holding on to files don't you? I find it ironic they have you working in records," Mustang said in his typical smart ass fashion. She continued to stare at Edward, and he gazed back at her. The Colonel stared at them both bristling with impatience. His chest tightened, and he felt angry. What the hell was this? Was he feeling – jealousy? What the f-

"Sir!" Flynn roared to get his attention.

"Damn, woman, you make a lot of noise." He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," she snorted. She slammed the clipboard down in front of him. "Sign, sir or the file goes back with me."

"There. Are you done with me?" he inquired, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

"I haven't even started," she murmured, licking her bottom lip slowly. She lavished her most winning smile on Edward and Alphonse. "It was so nice meeting you. I hope to see you again soon."

"I'll make sure you do," Ed said, grabbing her hand. He brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

Flynn spun on her heel, bouncing toward the door with elation. She slipped Havoc a wink, causing him to blush.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard! Why is your face all red?"

"Shut up, Ed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday night - finally. Flynn fussed and primped, changing outfits at least ten times. She settled on a green low cut silk blouse and short black skirt. High heels or knee high boots? How about black high heeled boots? She slid them on and surveyed her reflection in the mirror. A knock sounded on the door as she was giving her hair a final brushing. She rushed to the door. After quickly composing herself and attempting to appear nonchalant, she opened the door. Oh, hell.

"DAMN!" Mustang yelled, ogling her openly. It was hard to believe this was the same disheveled, clumsy shrew he saw almost every day at work.

"Hey, Stud, what do you want?" she asked, an expression of apathetic tolerance on her face.

"I want those thick muscular thighs of yours wrapped around my head," he replied. "You can keep the boots on too."

"WHAT?" she bellowed, staring at him in disbelief. He was bad at work, but when sexual harassment did not apply he was absolutely abhorrent. She slammed the door in his face, hoping he was close enough it smacked him in the nose.

"Hey!" he yelled, beating on the door.

"What? What the hell do you want you abrasive, hypersexual bastard?" she demanded, opening the door again. A startled cry tore from her throat when she saw Jean standing beside Mustang. His blue eyes were as big as dinner plates as he gazed at her.

"Hey, Havoc's here!" Mustang yelled in her face. He was like the bothersome older brother she never had or wanted.

"Thank you, Colonel Obvious," she snapped, pushing him out of her face.

"Well, Havoc, have fun with that. I know I would," Mustang said, retreating into his apartment.

Flynn looked at Jean's bright pink and gave him a sheepish smile. Thanks, Mustang, for making an already awkward event of a first date even more nerve racking. Despite the bad beginning, the date went well with the typical dinner and a movie. Jean had picked a dark romantic little restaurant where the food was delectable. He held her hand through the whole movie.

"Jean, I would invite you in but I'm just not ready to-" Flynn was abruptly cut off by his lips covering hers. She moaned at the silkiness of his lips as they pressed against hers. She leaned into him as his hand covered the back of her head, pressing her lips harder to his. A slow tentative tongue coaxed her lips apart before invading her mouth to taste her. She imagined he would be a good kisser, but she had never before had a kiss so good it almost caused her to have an orgasm. He rendered her breathless but wanting more when he broke the kiss. She kept her eyes closed as he kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek. Bone melting warmth spread through her body when he breathed into her ear.

"Good night, my dear. Can I see you tomorrow night?" he asked, kissing her earlobe.

"Oh, damn," she gasped before she could stop herself. "Yes, yes, tomorrow night," she almost begged. He kissed her again. After he walked away and disappeared around the corner, she fell back against the door jamb, sliding down to the floor. He was going to be harder to resist than she had anticipated. Okay. Time for a cold shower. She crawled into the apartment, kicking the door closed. When she was able to stand, she went to the bathroom for a bracing shower. She screamed when the icy water hit her hot skin. A man had made her scream but not in the preferable way. The fire of the inferno inside of her had to be quenched somehow before she lost her mind. 

* * *

><p>"So, how was your weekend?" Mustang asked when they met each other in the hall outside of their apartments Monday morning.<p>

"Very good. Yours was quiet," she remarked.

"Yeah, well, gotta get some sleep sometime," he said. Dumbass. He should save his extracurricular activities for the weekend and sleep during the week. Seems like he always does everything ass backwards or not at all. Poor Riza Hawkeye always had to track him down to do his paperwork. She had been known to pull her gun on him a time or two to make him get it done.

"Do you mind if I walk to work with you?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh, no," she responded, thoroughly befuddled. Why was he being so nice to her? And polite? How very suspicious. They walked in a comfortable silence, neither one feeling the need to say anything. She grew even more confused when he walked her all the way to her office before he graciously bowed without a word and left. Very strange indeed.

"Brogan!" Swain's shriek sliced through her brain.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has requested your presence in his office."

"Oh, dear," Flynn gasped. She had forgotten to go see him on Friday. She easily found her way to Hughes' office because it was only a few doors down from Mustang's. She gently tapped on the door.

"Oh, Flynn," Hughes said with surprise when she walked in. "Did you think about it?"

Flynn looked around the office. Hundreds of pictures of a pretty woman and precious little girl covered his walls and sat on his desk. The man was crazy all right – crazy about his wife and daughter. "Sir, I'd be happy to take the position. I have two conditions," she declared, smiling back at him. It was impossible not to be smile at the huge goofy grin on his face. "You talk to Captain Swain personally and get me transferred to you by the end of the week. The second thing I ask is that you keep the talk of your wife and daughter to a minimum."

"The first one I can definitely do. The second, we'll have to work on," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll get started on the paperwork now. See you Friday First Lieutenant."

Flynn walked out the door immediately bumping into someone. Her vision was filled with magnificent molten gold orbs and blond hair.

"Hello, Flynn. How ya been?" Edward Elric asked. His lips were so close to hers he almost kissed her.

"Great. How about you? Hi, Al!" she cheerily called to the armor who waved back.

"Wonderful. Come with me," Ed said, grabbing her hand.

"What? Where?" she gasped as he pulled her down the hall. He was taking her to Mustang's office. "Oh, please, no! Not him!"

Edward burst into Mustang's office without knocking. The dark haired man glared at him with malice before turning the murderous expression on Flynn.

"Oh, great! Invasion of the little people!" he exclaimed, rising from his desk. "What do you two want?"

"Colonel Bastard!" Ed yelled with dark glee. "Guess who I found lurking in Hughes office?" He looked just like a little brother telling on his big sister after catching her sneaking out of the house.

"Edward!" she yelled, attempting to exit the office, but he grabbed her wrist with his auto mail hand. Now there was no escape at all. Great! Now she had two grown men who had "adopted" her as their sister. She suddenly realized how wonderful her childhood had been as a solitary child.

"Flynn! You didn't do it did you? Did you take the job?" Riza blurted out while Mustang gaped at her.

"Well, Red, you're either really stubborn or really stupid," Mustang chuckled, sitting back down in his chair.

"Which do you think it is?" she challenged, her face turning pink with anger. She sure had the temper of a red head.

"Too soon to tell," he replied, propping his feet on his desk. "Oh, by the way, Ed and Al will be in town for a while. How about they stay at your place?"

"Are you serious?" Flynn demanded hotly, placing her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?" Ed asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Mustang smiled at the pair of pint size hotheads in front of him. This was bound to be fascinating. 

* * *

><p>About two in the morning, Ed came out of her bedroom grumbling under his breath. The faint sounds of a female saying "yes, yes, yes", floated into the living room from the bedroom next door. He flopped down on the fold out bed next to Flynn, using both hands on her butt to push her over.<p>

"Ed, what are you doing?" she sleepily mumbled as he slid under the covers next to her.

"Colonel Bastard is busy humping the brains out of some bimbo again. Every night! How do you get any sleep?" he groused, putting his arm around her as he snuggled against her back.

Flynn did not even move. They had been staying with her for four days now. On the second night he crawled into bed with her for the first time. She got over the shock and dismay that night. The next night was a surprise but not quite as gut wrenching. She expected him to join her tonight. He was sweet though. He would cuddle up next to her and hold her but that was it. He had not even attempted to kiss her. She did not think he was gay but who knows. Al usually stayed out on the balcony to avoid the nightly noise from next door or walked around the neighborhood because he did not sleep anyway.

"Flynn, I love you," Ed whispered, kissing her cheek.

Her eyes flew open and she was wide awake with that statement. She rolled over, holding her breath as he sleepily wound his body around hers. His auto mail arm and leg drew the heat from her body growing warm against her. "What do you mean, Ed?"

"I love you. It's a simple statement really," he replied, opening one eye to look at her.

"Yeah. It's so simple it has become overused and meaningless," she retorted, a little too much venom in her voice. Both of his eyes opened after hearing the poisonous tone of her voice.

"I mean it. You're like a sister to me," he said.

"A sister? Really?" She brought his attention to the fact he had his hand resting on her breast instead of her arm.

"Uh…..sorry about that," he apologized, sliding his hand up to her arm. "Just please shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

"Will you call me that if I tie you up?"

"Yes, brother."

"Go to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday was a very good day at work. Flynn spent the day getting to know her new boss. He talked the first two hours about his wife and daughter, showing her every picture in the office and providing a story to go with it. Her favorite story of all was how little princess Elicia arrived with the help of the Elric brothers. He even took her to his house for lunch to meet his wife and daughter. She liked the family instantly and upon Hughes' insistence would be treated like a member; more adoptive family members. She could not be happier. Her mother would be so upset; she would be accused of not loving her dear old mother at all, of trying to send her to an early grave, of anything that would induce horrible guilt that would follow Flynn like a black cloud. 'Not anymore, Mother,' she thought to herself after happily telling her new boss she would see him on Monday.

The Elric brothers walked home with her from Central. They had been given new orders and would be leaving on Monday. They assisted her with preparing dinner before Jean Havoc arrived. After dinner, they all went to the balcony to watch the sun set. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. When it was dark, the Elric siblings left Jean and Flynn alone on the balcony. Neither one of them knew Mustang was sitting in the shadows watching them. 

* * *

><p>Mustang watched intently as his tall blond subordinate pulled the tiny woman against his chest and kissed her. He had become quite the voyeur as of late, watching her often when she was on the balcony. His special little vantage point had kept him safely hidden from her view. A moan from her made him go hard instantly. Damn woman. It had been a while since he'd found a woman who could elicit such a strong reaction from him. He was usually a walking hard on that did not have to worry about finding something to get excited about; most often he didn't even have to see or think anything to be ready. Finding a steady supply of women to help him take care of it when it did pop up was not a problem either. He had been sorely disappointed in the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. He thought for sure the horny teenage boy would be in her bed and making her squeal the very night he sent him home with her. Havoc had not gotten much further than a kiss and a feel himself. This woman must have a steel trap between her legs and wasn't letting anyone in. She'd be so sexy too with that freshly fucked look on her face. His eyes followed Havoc's hands as they pushed up the tank top she was wearing. Was he finally going to get to see her breasts? They were disproportionately big to the size of her body, and he was anxious to see them in their naked glory. But no. Havoc's huge hands covered them and squeezed them, hiding them from his prying eyes.<p>

"When can I make love to you?" Jean whispered in her ear.

'Oh, Havoc, is it really that hard to say fuck?' Roy thought to himself with a wry grin.

"Soon," Flynn whispered back, kissing his neck.

'What a tease,' he thought, leaning back in his chair. Then it happened. Havoc suddenly jerked her tank top top over her head and there they were. Creamy white, big and round, with small but very erect brownish pink nipples. He almost fell out of his chair.

"Jean!" she squealed, covering them with her hands.

'Dammit!' Mustang thought and almost yelled it. He rushed into his apartment to make a phone call. He had a very big, very hard problem that needed to be taken care of. 

* * *

><p>"Jean!" she hissed in a lower voice hoping she had not already garnered the Elric brother's attention. "Give me that back before they see!"<p>

"But honey, they're so pretty," he teased, attempting to touch them but her hands stayed put over her breasts.

"Give me my shirt," she demanded. She took her hands off her breasts in a desperate move to grab her shirt and quickly pull it back over her head.

"Hey, Ed!" Jean yelled, sticking his tongue out at his now fully clothed girlfriend. He began digging into his pocket for something.

"What's up?" Ed asked poking his head out of the door. He reached up to grab what Havoc threw at him. Keys?

"Why don't you two go stay at my apartment? At least you can get a good night's sleep then," he said, raising his eyebrows when he looked at Flynn.

"Sure. Sounds good to me," Ed said, barely masking the disappointment in his voice.

"Ed, come back tomorrow morning. I'll cook breakfast okay?" Flynn said.

"Okay. See you in the morning." Ed walked away, calling for Al.

Flynn released a noisy sigh after hearing her front door close. Whatever excitement she had been feeling was gone now. She shrieked when Jean picked her up like a bride to carry her into the apartment.

"So is this a hint of things to come?" she asked, hoping the topic of marriage would be enough to dampen his arousal.

"Maybe so. I could definitely fall in love with you," he said, carrying her straight to the bedroom.

Oh, well, that plan did not work. Flynn sighed again when he carefully laid her on the bed, lowering his body on top of hers. She looked into his clear blue eyes that were the color of the ocean. She could fall in love with him too. Her lips tingled as he pressed a quick kiss to them.

"Can it be tonight?" Jean asked, kissing her neck. He was shamelessly trying to make it hard to say no.

"Yes," she replied, grinding her hips against his to make him moan.

"Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, covering her mouth with his.

Flynn pushed the man over on his back, straddling his hips. She pulled off her tank top, tossing it somewhere behind her. A smile curled her lips as his eyes lit up from the wonderful display before him. She closed her eyes as he covered her breasts with his hands, rubbing her body over the bulge in his pants. She shuddered at the loud groan he emitted. 'This is going to be great!' she thought to herself. 

* * *

><p>The phone calls had struck out; the women either didn't answer or they were busy with someone else. When he couldn't bear hearing them through the wall anymore, he had left to roam the bars in an attempt to find a woman which proved to be a dismal failure as well. He could not believe there wasn't an available piece of ass anywhere in Amestris on a Friday night. They were still going at it next door when he returned home from his wasted hunting trip.<p>

Mustang was rubbing the shaft of his achingly hard cock as he listened to the sounds of sex from next door. This was the third time he's masturbated in a many hours listening to the two people through the wall. The irony was almost unbearable. The first time she finally gets laid is the night he can't find a woman anywhere to bed. He stroked faster, hearing Havoc's loud groaning. He dreaded the even louder cry the man would release upon orgasm. He would never have pegged Havoc as a screamer. Or was it just what the little redhead was doing to him? He wanted to find out for himself. He wanted her to do it to him. Her voice coming through the wall caught his attention.

"Jean, stop," she ordered. Everything was completely quiet.

Mustang held his breathe with anticipation, waiting for her to say something else.

"Let me show you. Like this. Press it right there," she said like a kind teacher to a small inexperienced child.

"Oh, hell," Mustang moaned, squeezing himself.

"Do it like that," she said, moaning loudly.

Mustang jumped when Havoc made a strangled wailing sound that was suddenly muffled. What the hell happened? Did she kill him? It sounded like she had slapped her hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. Another, lower groan followed signaling that despite whatever had happened, he was still alive.

"Now, you do it," she ordered gently.

"Unbelievable," Mustang muttered. He wondered if Jean was tied to the bed. No – he would rather picture her tied to the bed.

A harsh shriek pierced the air as the bed next door bumped into the wall. Her voice chanting "Oh, my god, oh, my god" filled the air and the bed continued to bump the wall harder and harder until Mustang was sure he'd have a front row seat to what they were doing when the bed broke through the wall. He gritted his teeth feeling the orgasm building in his testicles waiting to be released. He pictured her little body impaled on his big cock, riding him for all she was worth, making him live up to the name Mustang. Her almost agonized cry of pleasure sent him over the edge. Drops of semen spurted onto his hand and belly as he listened to her continue to cry out while she undoubtedly climaxed herself. One of these days he would get hold of her and wear her ass out. 

* * *

><p>When Flynn opened a sleepy eye, sunlight was already streaming around the curtains of her bedroom with blinding intensity. She hurriedly went to get a shower so she could prepare breakfast for everyone. As she walked back into the bedroom, she surveyed the damage from last night. Clothes were thrown everywhere. The sheets had been torn off the bed and the comforter lay on the floor on the other side of the room. Jean was still dead asleep laying in the middle of the bed with the sheets haphazardly twisted around his middle. The rest of his beautiful body was on display for her to see. She spent several minutes just looking at him. He was gorgeous; especially with his hair tousled and messier than usual. His face looked boyish and sweet while relaxed in sleep. She sat down on the bed next to him, sliding her fingers over his arms and chest. When she reached his defined abdominal muscles, he groaned and stirred so she stopped. Now was not the time to start something. Her eyes moved to the wall, noticing a big spiderweb pattern of cracked paint and plaster surrounding a hole that lined up with the huge knob at the top of the bedpost. Well, there goes the security deposit. She smiled contentedly, sighing loudly. For all the pleasure she received last night it was worth it.<p>

A knock on the door caused her to panic and rush around like crazy to get dressed. Flynn hurried to the door eagerly anticipating seeing Ed and Al there. Instead, a miserable and wretched looking Mustang stood at her door.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, her eyebrows drawing together with concern. She had never seen him look so bad. His hair was a mess, dark circles marked his eyes, and he was unshaven. He wasn't even dressed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I hate to bother you," he began politely which caught her completely off guard," but can I get a cup of coffee from you? I'm out."

"Sure. I haven't made it yet, but come in," she said, turning on her heel to go back into the kitchen.

Mustang's eyes studied the swing of her behind clad in short white shorts as she walked to the kitchen with him following closely. He sat down on one of the barstools at her counter so he could watch her.

"How do you take it?" she asked, getting the coffee pot ready.

"Just black," he answered, barely stifling a groan as he watched her bend down to dig around in the refrigerator. Maybe this was not a good idea.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ed yelled as he breezed in the door. "What the hell are you doing here? And what's wrong with you?" He asked Mustang, glaring at him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he replied, wincing as Ed's harsh and mirthless laugh grated across his ears.

"Really? I wonder why," Ed asked, walking to Flynn. He gathered her into his arms, kissing her innocently on the lips. He looked at Mustang, laughing again to see the man's face was red and his eyes were ready to pop out of his head.

"You're so rotten, Ed. Don't tease him," she whispered, kissing the blond's cheek.

Mustang glared at the two diminutive people. One was a teenager with an attitude problem particularly about his height who was sometimes the bane of his existence. Like now for instance, when he kissed Flynn right on the lips in front of him. The other was an elfish red haired beauty who he loved to hate because of her hot body and smart ass mouth.

"Where's Al?" Flynn asked, handing Mustang his coffee.

"He stopped to take care of some kittens. He'll be here soon," Ed answered, going into the living room.

"What's going on?" Havoc yawned, walking out of the bedroom with nothing but the sheet wrapped around him.

'He's certainly the worse for wear,' Mustang thought, looking at the hopelessly bedraggled and worn out man.

Flynn smiled lovingly at Jean as she walked toward him. Even with on tiptoes, she was far from reaching him so he bent down to kiss her. "Go get a shower and join us," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek quickly before he stood up.

"So Red, how was last night?" Mustang asked as if he didn't know.

"Oh, come on Mustang, I'm sure you already know the answer to that question," she said with her back turned to him.

"Yeah. I do. The only person I'll be hurting with this line of questioning is myself isn't it?"

"You're smarter than I thought."

"You're hotter than I thought."

"Mustang."

"Roy."

"What?"

"Call me Roy. Quit being so damn formal. Besides, hearing you say my last name reminds me of how I want you to ride me," he said with an amused, lecherous grin on his face.

"Oh, Roy," she sighed, beating eggs in a bowl with a fork.

Normally he would have been delivered several stinging, but well deserved, insults. Well, getting laid did wonders for her personality.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday morning her first stop was Mustang's office to tell Ed and Al good bye before they left on their assignment. She walked into the room, freezing in her tracks when she saw a seven foot tall bald man with his shirt off. Oh, what a view! She had not seen this many muscles since she had attended a body builder's competition. Her eyes were wide and staring when he turned to look at her with his piercing blue eyes. She assumed he had lips but they were covered up with a big blond mustache. And what's the deal with that single curl?

"Who is this?" he inquired in a deep booming voice.

"First Lieutenant Flynn Brogen, sir," Flynn announced.

"Oh, I see. Major Alex Louis Armstrong, ma'am," he rejoined. He bent down on one knee in front of her which brought him eye level with her.

Flynn screamed when he unexpectedly grabbed her, pulling her against his chest which was as hard as a brick wall. She relaxed as much as she could so he wouldn't accidently crush her.

"Easy there, big fella. She's a little thing and you're, well, you. They don't call you the Strong Arm alchemist for nothing," Mustang reminded him.

"I promise I'll take care of the Elric brothers on this mission and bring them back safely to you!" he informed her with a theatrical and dramatic flare.

Flynn would have said something in return, but she couldn't breathe. Armstrong – Strong Arm. Hmmmm, really? Took a real genuis to come up with that one. He finally let her go just as her body began to go numb. She almost fell, but Ed had stepped up beside her and put his arm around her.

"I have no doubt they'll be perfectly safe," she wheezed, trying to breathe.

"I'll miss you, Sis. Don't worry. We'll be fine. Especially with him around," he said, nodding toward Armstrong who was now getting his shirt back on.

"Oh, Ed," she sighed, putting her arms around his neck. She moved to kiss his cheek but contacted his lips instead when he turned his face. "You little sneak!"

"See you soon," he assured her, smiling broadly.

Flynn felt tears begin to build so she did not want to make this a long drawn out thing. She hugged Al which didn't feel quite so silly when the cold steel hugged back.

"Good-bye you two. Hurry back," she sniffed, rushing from the room. She walked the few feet to her office, holding back the tears.

"Are you okay?" Hughes inquired, getting up from his desk.

"I will be," she replied.

Flynn was surprised by her strong emotional reaction. She had only known them for a short time, but they were easy to get attached to. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was shocked to find she was crying.

"Can I tell you about the cutest thing Elicia did last night?" he asked, looking down at her with a smile.

"Sure." She was even willing to endure one of his stories to distract her. She sat down to listen as he excitedly launched into his narrative of the latest and greatest event of his little angel. 

* * *

><p>By Friday, Flynn was as tired, stressed, and irritable. Ed and Al still weren't back yet. Jean had been staying with her every night and getting sleep with him around was not an option; at least not for a few hours after getting into bed. She threatened him that they would start going to bed at seven if this was going to be an every night occurrence; it wasn't like they were sleeping anyway. She estimated that she should be able to get to sleep soon after ten if they did that. But, of course, by that time, Mustang would start making noise with his girlfriend for the night so she still wouldn't get any sleep. It had almost become a competition of who could be louder during sex with the two neighbors. She would be the clear winner she thought because her boyfriend was noisier than she was during sex, and she had always been one to let her man know just how much she was enjoying him.<p>

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes stared at her as she walked into his office. "You look like hell," he said.

"Thanks, boss. You're a self-esteem builder," she snapped. She dumped her purse out on her desk, grabbing a small cylindrical shaped device that made a humming sound when she turned it on.

"What's that? That's not a –"he began to be abruptly cut off.

"No, it's not one of those!" she yelled, as the sound grew to a high pitched whine. "This is for you." She held up the device for him to see as it made a loud crackling and popping sound while a blue arc of electricity jumped between the two metal prongs at the top.

"A tazer?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Remember my second condition for taking the job? Seems you've forgotten it, and I need to remind you. You've been about to drive me crazy. Now, don't get me wrong. I love your family and your stories are sometimes funny and entertaining. But your obsession sometimes gets to be a little much for others to take," she said, putting the small device in a special hidden holster strapped to her leg.

"Did you get those files I asked for?" He swallowed hard as she demonstrated how easy it was to grab the tazer from under her uniform.

"Yes, sir. Are you ready to go to the meeting with Mustang?" She picked up the files and walked out of the door without waiting for him. She was ready to get this over with because she was in no mood for Mustang's crap either.

"Well, I see you two decided to grace us with your presence," Mustang said. He was surprised to be met with a stony silence from both of them. "Shall we get started?"

Flynn handed Hughes the files then retreated behind him. Her job was information retrieval and assimilation in addition to finishing all the paperwork he always found a way to avoid. She stared at the floor barely listening to the men in front of her. After thirty minutes, she was so proud of her boss for being able to stick to the subject, then the words "Gracia and Elicia" floated to her ears. A high pitched whine filled the room in seconds.

"What the hell is that sound?" Mustang grumbled.

"Uh, I, uh," Hughes stuttered, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead and upper lip.

"Stick to the point, sir," Flynn reminded him.

"Yes, ma'am," Hughes nervously replied.

Mustang looked around a frightened Maes Hughes to see a very aggravated short red head with an even shorter temper staring at the man's back as if deciding where she should zap him if he continued his story. He laughed loudly. She never ceased to surprise him. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, neighbor!" Mustang yelled, snorting as he stifled a laugh when Flynn jumped so hard she almost fell off the lounger. He had been sitting on his balcony watching her sleep for about thirty minutes when he decided to have some fun with her.<p>

Flynn growled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She couldn't believe she fell asleep watching the sunset. It was now dark, and she was tempted to go inside to her bed. She only had a few hours before one of Roy's girlfriends would be over.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, leaning over the metal railing of his balcony toward her. The balconies were only about four feet apart.

"He went to have dinner with his parents," she answered, stretching slowly and luxuriantly.

Mustang had to resist the urge to jump over the rail to her balcony and grab her. Dinner with the parents, huh? And on a Friday night. His stomach tightened when he realized that could only mean one thing. Havoc was serious about this woman and went to talk to his parents about her. But that man had never been serious about a woman in his life. Why now? Why her? And why did he care? Without thinking, he grabbed the thin iron railing and vaulted himself over to her balcony. He smiled when she screamed in surprise.

"I like to hear you scream. Makes me happy I'm finally the one who made you do it," he laughed.

"Roy Mustang, you're such an asshole," she snapped, sitting up so he could sit on the end of the lounger.

"But I'm your asshole," he teased, touching her face. Her skin was like velvet under his fingertips. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Roy, you don't belong to any woman. Especially me," she muttered, standing up. Her stomach felt as if a thousand butterflies had taken flight and were flapping like crazy. She tried to distract herself by looking over the courtyard of their apartment complex. The complex was built in a square shape with a nicely landscaped courtyard in the middle complete with a pool, gazebo, barbecue grills, and tables. It was like a park built just for the tenants. She smiled as she watched a little girl and boy playing tag. The little boy would almost have her, but she would slip away just before his fingers could touch her. Another little boy showed up from nowhere and tackled her to the ground. The first boy shoved the second away from her and helped her to her feet.

"What are you looking at?" Roy asked, standing beside her.

Goose bumps covered Flynn's arm as the heat from his body radiated to hers. "These kids that are playing," she answered, watching as a fight ensued between the boys. The little girl grabbed her savior's shirt, attempting to pull him away but he was too intent on beating the other boy's butt.

"Damn," Roy growled when he heard his phone ring. He jumped back across to his balcony.

Flynn was still watching the drama unfold when she heard a loud yell from Roy.

"Meet me out front!" he yelled in a panic from his balcony.

Flynn was immediately worried. What could be wrong to upset him so much? Mustang did not panic. He barely showed any emotion whatsoever, and he NEVER panicked. She ran through her apartment, meeting him in the hall at his front door. He grabbed her hand, and they ran downstairs to his car.

"What is it?" she asked, as he started the car.

"Flynn," he said, taking a deep breath before he continued, "Hughes is dead. He was just found murdered."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm taking you to Gracia and Elicia. They'll need someone. I'm going to the scene. I'll pick you up later okay?" He had barely stopped before she had opened her door and was out of the car, on her way to Hughes' apartment.

Flynn heard the screech of his tires when he took off as she was entering the building. She knocked on the door which was answered by a pale and stunned Gracia.

"Flynn!" Elicia cried, jumping into her arms. "Daddy should be home soon. He worked late today." Gracia quickly shook her head to signal her not to say anything; the child had not been told about her father yet.

'Hughes, you idiot!' she thought to herself. Flynn had a sneaking suspicion for a while that he was up to something that he wasn't telling her about. He kept asking for files that had nothing to do with their other investigations. Laboratory number five and homunculi were some of the words that kept popping up but had meant nothing to her. If only she had paid more attention, demanded he tell her what was going on. But then, what could she have done? She put on a happy face she hoped was not too fake as she held the little girl in her arms. She wanted to cry but kept a smile on her lips for Elicia and definitely for the sake of Gracia who was struggling not to crumble at any second.

"I'll go make us some tea. Thank you, Flynn for being here," she sniffed, going to the kitchen.

Flynn played with Elicia to keep the little girl busy which helped the child's distraught mother who was doing an amazing job of not breaking down. She put her to bed around nine after playing with puzzles and dolls and anything else that kept her entertained.

"Oh, Flynn, how can I live without him?" Gracia sobbed, allowing the tears to flow freely. The woman literally cried on her shoulder.

Flynn put her arms around the shaking woman as she wept to mourn her beloved husband. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to help Gracia deal with the overwhelming grief. Her shirt was soaked by the time the woman had cried out the tears she had been holding back for hours. They remained on the couch, huddled in each other's arms as they both grieved a very special man.

"He loved you, you know," Gracia said suddenly, sitting up. "He thought of you as a sister."

"I loved him. I couldn't help it. He's just one of those people you have to love," Flynn said, smiling slightly.

"I know what you mean." She laughed lightly as thoughts of her husband flooded through her memory. "Did I ever tell you how we met?"

"Yeah. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again. It's a sweet story."

Gracia thought Maes Hughes was a stalker before he ever talked to her. Wherever she was, he was there too. One day, when he made his daily visit to the flower shop where she worked, she asked him why he bought a single red rose every day.

"I'm giving them to my mother. I told her I found the girl I'm going to marry. I'm giving her flowers so she won't miss me so much when I marry the woman I love," he had said. Gracia was immediately hooked and the rest as they say was history. History. He was dead now. Fresh tears and wails of grief flowed from his wife. Flynn grabbed her, holding her trembling body as waves of anguish and heartache threatened to drown the woman.

"Come on. Let's get you to the bed. You need some sleep," Flynn said, helping her to the bedroom.

"Thank you," Gracia said as she settled into her bed, holding her husband's pillow to her chest. Tears were still flowing down her face as she fell asleep.

A quiet knock sounded at the front door, and Flynn hurried to see who it was. She opened the door to see an ashen faced, rumpled Roy Mustang. She grabbed his hand to pull him into the room. Her arms went around his waist as his drew his arms tightly around her shoulders. Tears flowed down her face as she buried it in his chest. She heard him sniffing and knew he was crying too. Although the overly happy man who was obsessed with his daughter and wife had sometimes been a major source of irritation, they had loved him. Roy was even more attached to the man than he acted because he had known Hughes since the military academy and they were best friends.

"Did you call Havoc?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"No. I didn't think about it. Are you all right?" she inquired, leaning back to look up at his face.

"As well as can be expected after what I saw. It was terrible. There was blood everywhere," he said, pulling her back into his arms, holding her tightly against him more to comfort himself than her. He continued to talk and Flynn continued to listen although she really didn't want to hear it. She prayed Gracia was asleep and couldn't hear anything he was saying. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'd rather stay here. I'll just sleep on the couch," she said.

"I'll stay here with you if you like," he said, hoping she would say she wanted him to stay.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead. You need rest." She gave him another hug, pressing the full length of her body into his.

Roy did not want to go. He wanted to take her into his arms, kiss her until she could not breathe, and then make love to her. But regretfully, now was not the time and here was not the place for that. He kissed the top of her head and forced himself to walk out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flynn was awakened up by two big brown eyes staring at her face. She smiled at Elicia, pulling the child into her arms. "Good morning, Sunshine!" she exclaimed merrily, feeling anything but happy.

"Sis, where's daddy?" the precious child inquired.

'Oh, no. How do I answer?,' she thought to herself, sitting up.

"Elicia?" her mother called, walking into the living room. "Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you."

Flynn got up to leave, but Gracia grabbed her hand. She sat back down on the couch beside her as the extremely calm woman picked up the child to hold her. "Elicia, daddy's not coming back."

"What? But why mommy?"

Oh, god. Flynn wanted to run away. Her chest felt tight and a pain literally pricked her as her heart broke for the child. She bit her lip, trying to prepare herself for what came next. Her fingers wrapped around Gracia's trembling hand.

"Elicia, daddy's dead. He's gone to heaven. I'm sorry baby, but he won't be with us anymore," Gracia said, dissolving into tears as the child began to scream.

Flynn wrapped her arms around both of them. She wished she could escape from this situation, escape from the pain. She looked at the despondent mother and daughter and realized there was no escape at all for them. Time would be the only thing that could help them now. They couldn't run from this; their only option was to go through it. She found herself sobbing with them because it was so painful; the grief was overwhelming.

"Gracia, I'm sorry. I feel as if I should leave you two alone," Flynn whispered. The woman patted her on the hand and nodded to assure her it would be all right. After receiving her permission, Flynn literally ran from the apartment. She ran down the stairs and all the way out to the front of the building. Sitting down on the front steps, she continued to cry but attempted to keep the noise to a minimum. The toes of a shiny black pair of shoes came into her vision. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. A tall man, older but still handsome, with black hair and an eye patch over one eye stood over her: Fuhrer King Bradley. She jumped to her feet, saluting him.

"Fuhrer, sir!" she exclaimed. "I apologize for my lack of decorum, sir."

"Calm down, girl. It's all right," he assured her, studying her carefully. "I know who you are, Lieutenant Brogan. I know you're grieving right now. I came to offer my condolences to the family."

Flynn dared to go out on a limb. She almost didn't care if she got court marshaled for this. "Sir, I respectfully request that you decline visiting them right now. The child has just been informed by her mother of her father's death."

The Fuhrer stared down at her and she stubbornly met his gaze, fighting the urge to faint. She would not back down from him. Now, was not the time for him to bother them. She had a sneaking suspicion that Hughes' death was his fault somehow. She did not trust the man. She knew Mustang hated his guts and had every intention of deposing him. Mustang might be a hopeless degenerate and a jerk but he was a good judge of character; at least in men anyway.

Bradley took a deep breath, and shockingly, smiled. "Well, I suppose I'll come back later then."

"Thank you, sir," she said, forcing herself to maintain her rigid attention stance. She watched him walk away, large drops of sweat sliding down her back. She almost fell down on the steps with relief when his car disappeared down the street. Her tears were gone for now because they had been frightened away by the encounter with Bradley. A familiar car pulled up, and she ran to it before he could even get out. She threw herself into Havoc's arms, practically climbing his body so she could kiss him.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" he asked, pushing her wild hair away from her face.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Gracia and Elicia. I stayed with them last night. Oh, Jean it was awful," she sobbed, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "It was so awful when that little girl heard the news about her daddy. I couldn't stand it."

"Calm down, sweetheart. Shhhh," he cooed into her ear, rocking her slowly.

"Are you okay?" Mustang asked, putting his hand on the back of her head.

Flynn's eyes popped open, and she looked into his worried eyes. She nodded against Jean's chest, refusing to loosen her grip on him.

"Hey, I picked up a few strays. Look, who I found," Mustang said with a somewhat perverse cheeriness at a time like this. He stepped aside to reveal Ed with his arms open wide and Al standing behind him.

Flynn pulled away from Havoc, moving into Ed's arms. She held his face between her hands, pressing her lips to his. Her arms slid around his neck pulling his body into hers as she pressed her lips harder to his. The boy moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist as the kiss continued for a little too long.

"Flynn?" Jean called, growing uncomfortable with the length of the kiss; and the depth for that matter. He had actually seen her tongue slip into Ed's mouth when she had pulled back slightly.

"Um, I think you two should stay at my apartment tonight," Mustang suggested, grabbing Flynn by the collar to pull her away. He shoved the woman into Havoc's arms, whispering, "Take her home, NOW!"

"Hi, Al. Bye, Al!" Flynn yelled as Jean pushed her into his car.

Mustang looked at Ed who gave the appearance of being drunk from his half lidded, unfocused eyes to the slight stagger. He grabbed the short blond by the shoulders shaking him hard enough that his head whipped back and forth. This caused the teen to unleash a barrage of insults and curse words. Roy smiled viciously. Yep, he had enjoyed that and would say so if anyone asked him. He envied the short shit; he wished it had been him she had kissed like that.

* * *

><p>Flynn pushed herself down on Jean's hardness, crying out in pleasure. She had barely gotten into the apartment before she began stripping off her clothes then immediately started on getting him naked. The desperate need to have him inside of her had started on the way home. The poor man had barely been able to drive between her kissing his neck and rubbing her hand between his legs. She needed the comfort and the intimacy. She needed for him to be inside of her, to be a part of her, to love her. Driven by this need, almost to the point of insanity, she thrust her body up and down on him with a vicious power.<p>

"Flynn, please," he begged, his eyes rolling back in his head as she rammed him deep inside of her. He grabbed her, throwing her over on her back. "Please, stop. Let me make love to you."

Flynn gazed at him as if she could not quite comprehend what he had said. She moaned when he slowly reentered her. She looked into his eyes as he held her wrists to the bed by her shoulders. The movements he made were unhurried and measured, making her feel every inch of him. He kept prompting her to keep her eyes open, and she watched each emotion that passed over his face.

"I love you," he whispered, gazing into her eyes.

"You what?" she demanded, raising her hips suddenly which made him groan.

"I-I l-love y-you," he stuttered, quickening his pace.

"Say it again, please," she begged, moaning as he shoved into her forcefully while he struggled to maintain a slow pace.

"I love you, Flynn." He cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing him inside of her. "Oh, honey, oh god!" he cried, trying not to speed up. He did not want this to be a quick, emotionless screw.

"Jean," she whispered, licking the outside of his ear. "Jean Havoc, fuck me and make me scream."

That was all it took; he was more than happy to follow her order. He forced her wrists down into the bed as he pushed himself up. He proceeded to thrust into her with all of his strength, pulling loud moans from her lips that increased in volume until they were shrill cries of ecstasy. Finally, with an ear splitting scream, she exploded into an orgasm that made her feel dizzy as her body shook and convulsed under him. He kissed her before he cried out with a climax, releasing deep inside of her.

"Flynn," he said, touching her face. He smiled when she looked at him with her glassy eyes that looked like shiny emeralds. Her face was flushed pink from pleasure, and she virtually glowed. "You're so beautiful. I love you."

"I-I," she faltered, unable to form the rest of the words. She did love him so why couldn't she say it? The hurt in his eyes stabbed her heart. The last thing she wanted right now was more pain. After swallowing hard, she whispered, "Jean, I love you."

Flynn grew warm with happiness when the wide boyish grin spread across his face. He kissed her, then rolled off of her to lay beside her. He pulled her into his arms with her back to his chest.

"I want you to be mine always." He reached behind him for something, struggling for a bit to find what he was searching for. He never let her go through the process, and she giggled as he bounced her around on the bed.

Flynn forgot to breathe when a dark green velvet box appeared in front of her in his hand. Her lungs screamed for air, and it came in a sudden loud intake when he popped open the lid to reveal a ring with a square emerald surrounded by diamonds.

"Flynn Brogen, will you marry me?" he asked with his lips next to her ear. He moved forward slightly to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes," she answered, turning over to look at him. "Yes!" She covered his mouth with hers, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Hold out your hand," he requested. She happily offered her hand and he carefully slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Flynn Havoc," she said out loud, staring at the ring.

"I like the sound of that."

Flynn woke up some time around midnight. All was silent next door. How unusual. Then she remembered Mustang had told Ed and Al they were staying with him. She left a contentedly sleeping Jean Havoc in the bed as she went to take a shower. After her shower, she went to her balcony which was her favorite place in the world. The wind was unexpectedly chilling on this summer evening. She wished she had worn more than a tank top and her underwear out here; someone next door wished she had as well.

"Psssst!" came the harsh hissing sound from the balcony next door.

Flynn jumped, crouching down behind the ivy that draped over the iron banister as if it would hide her half naked body. A man's chuckle reached her ear, and she could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

"My, my, isn't this is a surprise?" Mustang laughed, appearing at the edge of his balcony so she could see him.

"Yeah, I'd say," she snapped, standing up straight.

"Can you turn those down? Your headlights are on bright," he teased, pleasantly surprised when she did not move to cover herself up. The cool air had made her nipples stand hard and erect, straining against her thin cotton tank top. He noticed when she was at home, she wore the least amount of clothes possible. It truly was a shame to keep a body like hers covered up with the ugly military uniform. If only they would approve his miniskirt uniform for the female officers.

"Want to come over and see me?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows. She dared him to try anything with Jean in the next room. However, the beautiful blond was a very hard sleeper so he would probably never know Mustang had been here. She moved back so he could leap onto her balcony.

"Hey!" he yelled when she put her arms around his neck. "What are you doing? I know your boyfriend is in there. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Hmmmmm… I refuse to answer that question. It's too easy. Hey, look what I have," she said, wiggling her finger in front of his face.

Oh, no. There it was. It wasn't a traditional engagement ring, but there it was on her left hand ring finger. He felt sick as he laid her hand over the back of his to get a closer look. He didn't expect this so soon. What bank did Havoc rob to pay for this thing? His eyes moved back to her face, looking into her eyes which were the same shade of green as the stone in the ring.

"It's the loveliest thing I've ever seen," he murmured, running his hand through her dark auburn curls which were still wet from her shower.

"Me or the ring?" she asked, biting her lip. She had not meant to say what she was thinking. She attempted to back up, but he held her firmly in place against him.

"You pick," he replied, kissing her forehead. He had wanted to lower his lips to hers, but he knew that he shouldn't because it would lead to something; something he wanted desperately but knew he couldn't have. Jean Havoc was one of his subordinates and a friend as well. At some point in time, the appealing woman in his arms had taken his heart. He believed it was Hughes' death that had made the change in him; he did not want to screw over anyone anymore, literally or figuratively. He realized too late he should cherish and protect his friends at all costs and not be so damn selfish.

"Roy, what's wrong?" she asked in a soft voice, her warm hand lying against his cheek.

"Flynn, at some point here recently, I started becoming human. I'm frightened," he stated in a matter of fact manner with a serious tone. He hugged her to him, placing his chin on the top of her head. He sighed as her arms tightened around his neck.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she inquired, allowing her arms to slowly slide from his neck. Her palms pressed flat against his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her fingers.

"More than you know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flynn held Elicia in her arms as she stood beside Gracia. She avoided looking at the black casket in front of them. Jean kept his arm around her which she was grateful for; his presence was comforting and strengthening. Her eyes stayed on Mustang who was stoically standing beside Fuhrer King Bradley who was talking, giving Hughes' the promotion to Brigadier General. 'What was the point? He's dead,' she wondered, hugging Elicia to her. How does that help his wife and daughter? Too little, too late, and too useless. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. When she reopened her eyes, they met Mustang's which were almost hidden under the brim of his hat.

A brief smile crossed his face in an attempt to comfort her since he couldn't touch her. He wanted to so much ever since that night on the balcony. The woman either had no idea how much she affected him, or she was ruthless and malicious to a degree that surpassed him. He had purposely avoided her as of late because the urge to touch her and kiss her was almost uncontrollable. Amazingly enough, he had occupied himself with paperwork; some of which were transfer papers to bring Flynn to his office despite the fact it would be a conflict of interest on his and Havoc's part. He just wanted her near the both of them. Maybe with Havoc being right there, it would make it easier for him to resist her.

Flynn handed Elicia a white rose, following her mother as they walked to the casket. Gracia carefully placed her rose on top, leaning her forehead on the shining black surface. Teardrops fell on the gleaming exterior and sparkled like diamonds in the sun as she cried.

"Mommy?" Elicia called, reaching for her mother.

Flynn kissed the little girl's cheek and handed her over to her mother when Gracia opened her arms to take her. She hugged them both, laying her rose on the casket before walking away. She felt Jean's hand cover hers, holding onto it tightly. They stopped under a nearby tree to watch the casket being lowered into the ground. The rest of the family and friends walked by, tossing in their roses. The last person was Mustang; he held the rose to his lips before dropping it into the grave. She cried from viewing the uncharacteristic public display of sentiment from him. He did not move but stood staring down into the hole. Riza Hawkeye came to stand beside him when he lingered at the grave site long after everyone else had left.

"Flynn? Are you ready to go?" Jean asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No. Just a little longer. You can leave if you want. I'll see you soon at my apartment," she replied, almost hoping he would leave.

"Sure. I love you, honey," he said, kissing her briefly on the lips. His eyebrows drew together pensively as he stared at her. She not only did not return the I love you, but never took her eyes from Mustang. He sighed deeply, walking away.

Flynn had not realized she did not return his declaration of love because she had never heard it. Her full attention was on Roy Mustang as he and Riza Hawkeye talked. She watched as he turned his face to the sky with his hat pulled low over his eyes. She had never seen him in a hat, but they had worn their complete formal dress uniforms for the funeral today; everyone except for her. She came today as a grieving family member, not a military comrade. Her heart sped up when he began walking toward her. She patiently waited for him to come to her.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair.

"I could ask you the same thing," she responded, reaching up to wipe the tear from his cheek.

"Like I told Riza, it's raining." It was a blindingly sunny day.

"Yeah, I know."

"I've put in for you to be transferred to me, uh, I mean my office," he said, blushing violently from his Freudian slip.

"Roy, do you really think that's a good idea? Seems like a recipe for trouble to me," she stated bluntly. She was feeling the same thing he was and one of them had to admit it. She loved Jean and did not want to do anything to destroy their relationship. Roy Mustang held a certain fascination for her, and he would probably be great as a lover, but she could not picture him as a husband and father. She refused to throw away a great man and a good relationship to fulfill a fantasy about another.

"You're probably right. What will you do?"

"I was thinking about quitting completely. Resigning from the military. There's something wrong there, Roy. Maes knew it and that's why he was killed."

"Then maybe it's best you leave for your own safety. I'll have a hard enough time protecting everyone as it is," he said, refusing the urge to talk her out of it. He wanted her near him, but he knew it was for the best that she wasn't.

"Roy, don't let anything happen to Jean. You know how much I love him." She leaned forward, kissing him briefly on the lips.

That was just cruel. She stabs him in the heart with a request to protect the man who stands in his way and has the audacity to punctuate it with a kiss. "I will always do everything within my power to bring him back to you alive."

"Thank you. Will you walk me home?"

* * *

><p>Jean was sitting on the couch waiting for her when she arrived. He glared at her as she walked in the door. He had been seething with anger and jealousy since he left her at the graveyard.<p>

"Are you in love with him or me?" he demanded, standing up as she walked past him to the bedroom.

"What?" Flynn yelled, feeling heat blanket her from head to toe. She began pulling off her clothes, ignoring him when he came into the bedroom.

"Tell me!" he yelled, shocking her. He never yelled and barely raised his voice.

"Jean, don't be stupid!" she snapped, standing in front of him with nothing but her panties on.

"Then say it." He stood over her, gazing down at her face intently.

"I shouldn't have to. You should know." She shrieked when he grabbed her, pulling her against him. His mouth was so close to her ear that his warm breath caused chill bumps to raise over her entire body.

"Quit being so damned stubborn and just say it. I need to hear it," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear and making her body temperature rise.

"I love you. You're the man I want to be with. You're the man I chose to marry," she said, enjoying the feeling of his smooth, recently shaved cheek brushing against hers as she spoke. Her body tingled as he sighed noisily, pulling her tighter against him. She kissed his cheek, trailing kisses along his soft skin until she reached his lips. A brief kiss on his lips sent a jolt of electrical arousal through her; she loved this man and everything about him. He was kind, gentle, and down to earth; so far he had proven loyal even if it had been a problem in the past. She kissed him again moving her fingers to the buttons of his white dress shirt. He had taken off all of his uniform except for his shirt and pants, and she was about to make that disappear. She pushed open his shirt, sliding her fingers over the hard muscles of his chest and belly, tracing each one with her fingers.

Jean hissed and sighed intermittently as she tickled him lightly at times. He put his hand to her face, tracing her lips with his thumb. He stared into her eyes as he pressed his thumb to her bottom lip, curious to see what she would do. To his great delight, she opened her mouth, allowing him to push his thumb inside. He moaned as she sucked on his thumb lightly while, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Oh, yes!" he cried out when she took his hard member in her hand, squeezing it as she sucked harder on his thumb. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as she began to stroke him.

Flynn could feel wetness trickling down her legs already. He was so unbelievably luscious, and she wanted him. She was about to give him a surprise. She popped his thumb out of her mouth, moving her lips to his chest. Each sigh or groan that he made aroused her even more as she trailed kisses lower and lower. She stopped long enough to sit him down on the bed. After giving him a brief kiss, she knelt between his legs. He placed his hand on the top of her head, staring into her eyes. She maintained the eye contact as her tongue darted out, licking the velvety smooth, warm head. Her body shivered at the lengthy, deep groan that came from him. She never had to wonder if he enjoyed sex with her; he always let her know and quite loudly too. Her lips enclosed the head, and he fell back on the bed with a grunt.

* * *

><p>Mustang had been next door changing when he heard them arguing. He had stuck around a little too long being nosey. Now he listened as Havoc moaned and groaned like a champion lover. He didn't have to wonder what she was doing since Havoc was the only one making noise and a lot of it. Sex had been her drug of choice to medicate her wounded emotions in the recent days of Hughes' death. He believed she would have seduced him on the balcony if Jean had not been in her bed. He was surprised her fiancée could even walk she kept him in bed so much. Poor, poor man.<p>

"What are you doing, you pervert?" Ed yelled, standing in the doorway of Mustang's bedroom.

"Shut up! Yes, I'm being a pervert, but I kind of can't help it. They're loud and the walls are thin," Roy said in his defense.

"Get up and walk the hell out you degenerate! We had to sleep on the couch the whole week I stayed with her because of you!" he exclaimed.

"Would you shut the hell up before they hear you?" Roy hissed. A strangled cry from Havoc distracted them from their conversation. "_We_ – what do you mean _we_?" Roy demanded, jumping right back in where they left off.

"You're worried about them hearing me?" he laughed. "I mean _we_ – her and I, me and her. She was sleeping on the fold out bed in the living room. When you and your flavor of the night would start hollering, I'd climb into bed with her."

"Really? How was that?"

"Torture."

"I imagine. Did you ever feel her up?"

"Once. Accidently."

"I'm disappointed, Ed. Surely you could have seduced her easily. She really likes you. What about that kiss the other day, huh?"

"Roy, are you in love with her?" Ed asked, blindsiding Mustang with that question. Roy blushed hotly and began stammering in an attempt to reply with a lie. "Oh, my god! You are! You are in love with her!"

"Shut up, Ed," Roy roared, launching himself toward the loudmouthed blond.

* * *

><p>The sound of two men yelling on the other side of the wall, shocked Flynn and Jean.<p>

"Well, that's a sound I've never heard before from over there," Flynn remarked, standing up. "Ready for something else?"

"I was really enjoying that. But you deserve something too lovely lady. Besides, everything you do to me feels good," he murmured, pulling her onto the bed with him.

"Mmmmmmm. You're so sweet to me," she purred, straddling his hips with her back to him.

"Well, this is new," he said, sitting up so he could reach around to grab her breasts.

Flynn bit her lower lip as he lifted her up then slowly lowered her onto him. She moved her body in wave like motion, feeling his teeth gently nip her shoulder blade. Her body quivered when he reached around to rub his finger against a very sensitive and pleasurable spot.

"Oh, Jean," she gasped, leaning forward against his hand as she continued moving her hips.

"Oh, Flynn you feel so good," he moaned. They were too enamored with each other to realize that the voices next door had gone silent.

* * *

><p>"How can you stand to just listen?" Ed asked, suddenly realizing how uncomfortably close they were. Mustang held him by the back of the neck and their cheeks were pressed together as they listened to the sex fest next door. "Would you let me go?"<p>

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll kiss you?" Mustang teased, then he did. He grabbed Ed's face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He laughed as the irate blond went ballistic.

"You damn dirty bastard!" Ed yelled, rubbing his cheek until it was red and raw.

"Hey, hey, wait until you hear this," Roy said excitedly.

"Sick and twisted," Ed grumbled. It occurred to him with startling clarity that he wasn't much different as he listened to the steadily rising volume of people lost in the throes of passion next door. He almost felt sick but wanted to grab himself at the same time when he heard her shriek briefly then cry out Havoc's name. He made a whimpering sound when he wondered what his name would sound like if she screamed it.

"What's wrong with you?" the big pervert asked, eyeing him with amusement.

"Shut up!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Flynn sat down heavily in the chair at Hughes' desk. She spun around, observing the now bare walls of his office. All of the pictures had been packed up; she had been here for four hours so far and that was all she had accomplished. She spun around again in the chair, closing her eyes. The crying was done, but she still missed him and her heart ached for the hurting wife and daughter who had been left behind. She felt something wet run down her cheek; well, she thought it was done. She stood up, grabbing an empty box. Time to get back to packing. The door creaked open slowly, and Mustang stood in the doorway.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi there yourself," she returned, climbing up the small ladder to reach the books on the top shelf.

"Have you reconsidered quitting?" he inquired hopefully, walking toward her.

"I've thought about it. I don't know. Maybe I should just wait a while before I do anything. I'm just mixed up and confused about a lot of things right now," she said, stretching to retrieve the last book on the shelf which was slightly out of her grasp.

Without thinking, Mustang extended his arm, planting his hand firmly on her butt to push her that extra inch she needed to reach the last book. He was glad she was not a woman who overreacted, or she would have fallen off the ladder.

Flynn felt hot and dizzy now. He was one of the things she was mixed up and confused about and that did not help. She calmly reached for the book before climbing down the ladder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his face blazing a crimson red with embarrassment.

"You know, not too long ago, you would have made the most of an opportunity like that," she said more coolly than she felt, sliding the book into the box.

"I guess I'm just not feeling up to it today," he mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Something has happened to you, Roy Mustang. It's not necessarily a bad thing. I couldn't help but notice the constant flow of bimbos has stopped running through your apartment. What's up with that?" she asked, sitting on top of the desk as she looked at him.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Hey, I've got to go," he said, attempting to make a quick retreat. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

"I do need you – I mean, I need your help," she swiftly corrected herself, hoping he had not noticed or at least would not make a snarky comment. "Can you come back this afternoon and help me take all this stuff to Gracia?"

"Of course. I'll check back with you later." A smile broke across his face after he turned to leave. '_I do need you_,' replayed in his head. He stopped at the door, turning back to her. "By the way, I already sent the transfer papers. Until you decide if you will leave or not, you belong to me."

'Nicely put,' she thought to herself watching him leave. Oh, this really sucks. You can't love two men at once – it's just stupid. And that one, Roy Mustang, the most irritating man in Amestris; how could she dare to think she might be in love with him? Now, that is not only stupid, but insane.

Flynn had just climbed back up the ladder to clear off another high shelf of books when Roy burst back through the door. She grabbed the ladder to keep herself from falling off from the shock of his abrupt re-entrance. She blinked in confusion as she watched him slam the door and lock it behind him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered, as he strode toward her like a man on a mission that no one would deter him from completing. She shrieked when his big hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her from the ladder.

Mustang used his arm to sweep everything off the desk with one big swipe as he held her against him with his other arm. He picked her up, sitting her down on the desk so hard she yelped as pain shot up her back.

"Roy, please," she begged, as he shoved her legs apart and stood between them. "Please, stop! You're scaring me!" She was terrified because she had never seen him like this. It as if he had just suddenly snapped; he did not seem to be in his right mind. She tried to shove his hands away as he grabbed her jacket and deftly unbuttoned it then stripped it off of her roughly. Fear gripped her in earnest now as he ripped her shirt apart, sending the little white buttons flying around the room like projectiles. "Roy, please!" she sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face.

Mustang grabbed her by the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his with a bruising strength. His tongue invaded her mouth assaulting her orally as his hand covered and squeezed her breast.

Flynn pulled away, bringing her hand up to slap him, but he grabbed it and forced it down to the desk. She kicked and pushed, but he was too strong. She grew still under his hands, convulsing slightly as sobs wracked her body. "Please, Roy, stop," she begged, weakly pounding her fist against his chest.

"Flynn, I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his hot, sweaty forehead on her chest. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, pushing him back from her. Then she heard it: he was making a soft mewling sound like a frightened kitten. The sound grew until it became the most pitiful sob she had ever heard in her life. She pulled him into her as he began to cry. She wondered which was more disconcerting; him acting as if he was going to rape her or crying like a baby in her arms.

"It hurts! It just hurts so damn much!" he yelled, clinging to her as he continued to cry.

'Oh, god help me,' she thought to herself. She wanted to comfort him and make him forget the pain at least momentarily. She was about to do something stupid and she knew it.

"I know. But it won't last forever even though it feels like it will. You'll be okay," she cooed in a soft voice. She kissed his forehead, then each of his cheeks. His tears were extremely salty on her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick his cheek to taste more. 'Oh, here it goes. I'm done,' her mind screamed as an ache started between her thighs when he gasped and shuddered in her arms.

"Flynn, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm –" He was about to apologize again, but she covered his mouth with hers. Her kiss was gentle and soothing as if she were trying to draw the hurt out of him. Her tongue stroked his in an oddly comforting gesture like her fingertips were stroking his face. He broke the kiss, keeping his eyes closed as his lips hovered above hers. He panted to catch his breath as she gingerly pressed tiny kisses all over his face.

"It's tough, isn't it? Feeling something? Experiencing real emotions? Is that why you've ran from it for so long?" she asked, unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

"It's easier to not feel anything. You don't get hurt," he said, shrugging off the jacket while her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt.

"But you don't feel the joy either. You can't have the good without the bad. The negative experiences make you appreciate the good," she whispered, opening his shirt to expose his chest. He wasn't the same golden color as Jean, but he was no less muscled. She bit her lip, running her hands over his broad chest. His skin was amazingly soft; she almost expected him to be tough and leathery like his attitude.

"Flynn, stop," he whispered as her tongue darted out to lick his nipple. "Sweetheart, please, before I can't tell you no. What about Jean?"

"Roy Mustang! The easiest and most oversexed man in Central! Are you telling me no?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned back on her hands, her breasts completely exposed for him to see.

"I'm not telling you no. I'm telling you we shouldn't because you're engaged. You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about you - how many different ways I've taken you and made you call out my name. But you can't break someone's heart by thinking about it," he said, pulling her torn shirt together to cover her bare breasts. He wondered if the woman knew what a bra was. "Go home, sweetheart. You can finish packing his office tomorrow. Besides, you need a new shirt. I apologize for that."

"Roy, I-"

"Please, just go. I'll talk to you tonight when I get home." He put his hand on her shoulder, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before he walked out.

Flynn smiled despite herself. The way he said that made it sound like he was coming home specifically to her not just next door to his own apartment. 

* * *

><p>"How did you get over here?" Roy asked when he found her sitting on his balcony waiting for him.<p>

"I jumped," Flynn answered, leaning back with her feet propped on the railing.

"You can't be serious. With those short legs?" he teased.

"Ask Ed or Al. Al was waiting below to catch me if I fell, and Ed was waiting over here."

"Hate I missed the circus performance."

"Are you okay?" she asked when he sat down next to her.

"I think so. Are you? I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Roy, stop it. Just stop okay? Everything is all right between us. It's actually more than all right. We're getting along. Can you believe it?" she asked with purposely exaggerated excitement. She turned her face toward his and her nose brushed across his they were so close.

"It's truly unbelievable," he murmured, nuzzling her nose before sitting back in his chair. "So where's Havoc?"

"He'll be over later. He's moving in next week," she blurted. There would probably never be a good time or an appropriate moment to ease that information into a conversation. She wondered why she even cared what he thought; Jean was her fiancée after all.

"Oh, you really are about to become an annoying neighbor. All that noise," he mumbled. Somehow, nothing was funny right now.

"Roy, tell me honestly, how do you feel about me?" She bit her lower lip nervously, avoiding his penetrating black eyes.

"I think you already know. I'm not going to hurt us both by doing that. Sometimes what we want isn't what we need. Jean's a good man, and he loves you more than you know. You need him as much as he needs you. We should just go back to agitating the hell out of each other," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Flynn?" Jean called from her balcony, frowning when the two of them jumped apart. His frown deepened at the two of them when they turned to look at him.

"Wanna come over here or do you want me to come back over there?" Flynn asked innocently, noticing his face was turning pink.

"You look quite happy where you are. Why don't you stay there, and I'll just leave," he snapped, walking back into her apartment.

"Jean, Jean!" she yelled, climbing up on the railing to make the leap back to her balcony. In her haste, she did not quite get her footing before she pushed off to jump.

"Flynn!" Roy bellowed in fear when she came up short, but managed to grab two of the posts of the decorative iron railing. Her hands slid down the smooth bars and clung to the bottom of the posts while her legs dangled beneath the balcony. "Havoc!"

Flynn gritted her teeth as pain shot through her shoulders, and her arms burned where they had slid across the cement of the balcony. She attempted to pull herself up, but it was impossible on the smooth metal posts. She had to wait to be rescued.

"Flynn, honey, what the hell did you do?" Jean asked on the verge of panic when he returned to the balcony. He reached through the bars to grab her wrists to hang onto her. He tried to pull her up but the position was just too awkward, and he could not get enough leverage since he was on his knees.

"Move over," Roy ordered as he crouched down beside him. They both reached through the posts grasping her wrists. "You take one wrist and I'll take the other. Start pulling when I tell you. Go!"

Flynn bit her lower lip to keep from screaming because it felt like they were ripping her arms out of her shoulder sockets as they slowly pulled her up. She tried to stay completely still as they raised her up so she would not cause any extra strain on them or herself.

"When we get her to the top, hang on to her while I reach over the top rail to grab her. Don't let go no matter what!" Roy said to Jean as they neared the top rail with her hands. They stopped momentarily, panting slightly as they tried to catch their breath.

Flynn whimpered because her arms and shoulders were burning as if they had been set on fire. She was sure they were experiencing strained and painful muscles as well so she refused to whine. It was her stupid fault they were in this mess. She heard Roy take a deep breath before he let go of her wrist and swiftly reached over the rail her grab her forearms. She cried out when she felt herself drop as Jean let go and did the same thing, seizing her wrists. They both pulled hard, jerking her up and over the top rail. Her ribs received a sharp jab from the railing as she was dragged across it, but she did not care. A broken rib would heal before a brain injury or a broken back or worse. They all landed in a heap together with her stretched across both of them. Not one of them moved as they lay there in the awkward position, and nothing could be heard but their labored breathing.

"Hey, Havoc," Roy said, "Do me a favor."

"What's that boss?" Jean asked.

"Hurry up and marry her before she kills us both."

"Yes, sir!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Flynn took a deep breath before pushing open the door to Mustang's office on Monday morning. She had purposely arrived late to avoid walking to work with him. She regretted the decision as everyone looked up, scowling fiercely at her. They weren't angry with her however; they were all upset about information they had just received about a new assignment. She hesitated until Roy waved her over, putting his arm around her shoulders when she stood next to him. Was he even aware of what he had just done? She was only half way listening as he talked, but the word homunculus caught her attention. She had seen that in a lot of the files Hughes' had requested in the recent days before he was killed. Her gut twisted into a tight knot as she listened while Roy laid out the mission that they were about to embark on. Everyone was involved except for her; probably because she was new to his staff. After he was done and everyone dispersed, she followed him back to his desk to talk to him.

"This will be your desk," Mustang announced, jerking his head to his left to indicate the desk right beside his. "You are going to act as my personal assistant. You will do whatever I ask you to do, whenever I ask you to do it. It doesn't matter if it's getting me a cup of coffee or rewriting a report. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she replied in a brusque manner. His abrupt and ultra-professional attitude had taken her by surprise. He truly was the consummate soldier; he had a mission and a battle plan set before him, and he had morphed into the military dog that he is. Gone was the ridiculous slacker with a mouthful of sexual innuendos. "Sir, do I have a part in this mission?"

"Your part is to stay here and clear out some of this old paperwork. I need you to organize and get things ready for when we return. I have the feeling there's going to be a shit load of paperwork from this mission. I need you here to get ready for that," he said with a no nonsense, no room for argument gruffness.

But she was going to try anyway. "But, sir – " Flynn began, immediately closing her mouth when he rose from his chair and glared at her.

"Lieutenant Brogan!" he yelled, leaning over his desk toward her. "I have issued you your orders! You are nothing but a glorified paper pusher with a title anyway! You will stay here and do the job you have been trained for which is paperwork! Do you understand?"

Flynn felt tears stinging the back of her eyelids. She stared him in disbelief. She cleared her throat and straightened her backbone. "Yes, sir. Sir, may I be excused momentarily? I need to retrieve some files from the Central Library."

"You may go," Colonel Mustang said, sitting back down at his desk.

Flynn did intend to go to the records office, but she also refused to have a school girl outburst of emotion in front of her new coworkers. She had already embarrassed herself enough. She forced herself to walk at a regular pace out of the door despite the fact she wanted to flee and never come back. After carefully closing the door behind her, she walked slowly down the hall taking deep breaths.

"Sir, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Havoc inquired boldly.

"Shut up, Havoc. Don't let your personal feelings get involved here," the Colonel snapped. But wasn't that exactly what he was doing? He sighed heavily, attempting to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

Flynn returned about thirty minutes later, dumping a thick stack of files on Mustang's desk. "Here," she barked, glaring at him when his head jerked up in surprise. "These are all the files that Hughes had been going through before he was killed. I'm sure a lot of that information will prove to be useful. Now, point me to the paperwork, and I'll begin my job." She followed his finger as he pointed to the two twelve inch high stacks of papers that had been put on her desk while she was gone. "Very well, sir."

The Colonel followed her with his eyes as she walked around the other side of her desk as far away from him as possible. He had not meant to be so cruel to her. He did not want her to have anything to do with this mission because there was bound to be serious injuries, but he would make damned sure there would be no casualties. He wanted her to stay safe and sound here in the office far away from the danger.

Flynn grabbed the thick stack of papers on top groaning as she flipped through the numerous pages of the lengthy report that would have to be reviewed before finalizing it. She could feel Mustang's eyes on her but ignored him. She soon forgot about everyone in the room because she was buried so deep in paperwork.

"Honey?" Havoc called. He had to address her a few times before he finally got her attention she was concentrating so hard on the report in front of her. When she looked up at him, he asked, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"I'm not really hungry," she replied, looking back down at the report.

"Flynn," he stated her name with such seriousness she immediately looked back up at him. "We need to talk. Come with me, please."

"All right," she sighed, flipping the papers over to hold her place. This day just keeps getting better. She was not in the mood for a deep heartfelt talk, but she could tell one was coming anyway.

Havoc took her hand and led her to one of the ancient oak trees in front of the office building. He sat down on one of the huge gnarled roots that was as high as a chair. He lit a cigarette, inviting her to sit down next to him.

Flynn sat down, although she would have rather stood. She was startled to see him smoking; he usually refrained from it when he was around her. That had been her first indication of how much he cared about her. It made her nervous that he was smoking now; apparently a very grave conversation was about to ensue.

"Do you love me?" he asked curtly, looking straight ahead of him instead of at her.

"Yes, I do. Jean, where are you going with this?" she inquired, placing her hand on his knee. Nausea threatened to overwhelm her when he still would not look at her. She pulled her hand away, but he grabbed it to hold it in his.

"I have no doubt you do, but I don't think you love me enough. I don't think you would make a good wife or be able to have a lasting marriage with me," he stated with an almost cruel truthfulness.

Flynn swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed and threatened to choke her. She tried to pull away from him, but he gathered her into his arms and held her against him. She felt the first wave of tears spill over her lower eyelids and flood down her face.

"I'm sorry. I know now isn't a good time, but there really never is a good time for breaking up is there? I'm letting you go, Flynn. There's a man that will make you very happy, but I'm not him. I really began thinking hard about things after the balcony incident. I was frightened because I didn't want anything to happen to you. I saw a look on the Colonel's face I'd never seen before," he said, releasing her from his embrace. "It would have hurt me if something had happened to you, but I believe it would have killed Mustang."

Flynn held back a sarcastic comment. It was nice to know he would have shed a few tears if she had taken a fatal fall. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She was astounded by his calm logic as he not only broke off their engagement but ended their relationship. There was none of the typical hemming and hawing, avoiding the point, and beating around the proverbial bush. He did not go to the typical insincere ploy of 'it's not you, it's me' or indulge in the guilt diminishing 'let's just be friends' lameness. Her tears had already ceased flowing after the initial shock passed.

"You know that's why he did that earlier don't you?" Havoc asked, gaining her attention from her thoughts. "He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He could definitely use you on the mission, but he will not because he wants to keep you safe. He's never lost a subordinate yet, and he certainly doesn't want to start with you."

Her heart raced with the thought that if something happened to her it would adversely affect Mustang to the degree that Hughes' death had. Did he _really_ love her? _Could_ he love her that much?

"Do you want the ring back?" she inquired, taking it off her finger.

"No. You can keep it," he said, taking it from her and sliding it on her right hand ring finger. "I'm sorry, Flynn. You're just too much for me to handle. Too bold. Too impulsive. Too independent."

"That's funny. Everyone keeps telling me I'm exactly what you need," she sniffed, daring to look at him. She smiled at him as he gave her one of his prize winning smiles despite the tears in his eyes.

"They're probably right. My mom always told me I never know what's good for me," he said, throwing the rest of his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out.

"Is it my fault? Did I stay around Mustang too much?" she asked, looking away from him.

"No. It was mine for once again falling in love with the wrong woman," he answered, standing up. He held out his hand for her, helping her across the maze of roots so she would not fall.

"There's no way I can change your mind is there?" Flynn inquired, still holding his hand as they stood in the grass.

"No. You'll be all right and so will I," Havoc assured her, brushing a stray curl away from her face and behind her ear.

"All right. Kiss me one last time then," she requested, closing her eyes as he leaned down to her. The kiss was brief yet sublime, sealing their end as a couple. One last hug from him, and she turned to walk away. The one thing she could not do was watch him walk away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flynn had been tossing and turning for hours before she finally gave up on going to sleep. Between the break up and the fact everyone was leaving in a few hours for the mission, getting sleep was impossible. She decided to get dressed and go to the bar the military personnel were known to frequent. She had dressed in a short skirt, low cut shirt, and high heels. She wasn't necessarily on the prowl for a man but a little bit of attention would be nice to soothe her aching ego. It's never an easy thing to go through a break up, and she would be the first to admit she got what she deserved. She pushed open the door to the bar and was blinded by the bright lights. No smoke filled room with a dingy, dimly lit interior; the bar was well lit, very clean, and nicely decorated. The music was loud and the constant clink of glassware filled the air. People milled about and talked; a few were on the dance floor. The place was packed at midnight on a weeknight. She could not imagine what it was like in here on the weekend.

Flynn slowly made her way into the crowd receiving several appreciative stares on the way to an empty table near the dance floor. She ordered a drink from the waitress who appeared at her table with startling speed. Her eyes roamed the room not really looking for anything specific until she saw a familiar blond sitting at a corner booth with his head bent toward a woman with long wavy black hair. Thankfully the waitress arrived with her drink, and she ordered another one because she knew this one was about to go down in hurry. She watched as Jean kissed the voluptuous beauty with big pouty lips the color of blood. Why the hell wasn't this place nearly dark like most bars? The glaring reality of why he ended their relationship tore at her. It wasn't her after all. He had found someone else. At least he had the decency to dump her before he cheated. 'Always look on the bright side, Miss Sunshine,' she chided herself. She snatched the second drink off the tray before the waitress could touch it. She paid for the drinks and tipped the girl generously for her swift service. After taking a few deep breaths and the drinks had given her a warm feeling and slightly detached her sense of reality, she strode over to the booth where they sat making out passionately despite the bright lights and unimpeded view of their romantic overtures.

"Hello, Jean," she murmured, leaning down on the table to give him a fabulous view of her cleavage as he turned his surprise widened eyes on her.

"Flynn? Wh-what are you doing here?" he stammered, growing pale.

"Just having a few drinks all by myself. I was having a hard time sleeping after just being dumped by my fiancee. No big deal though. Have a nice evening. Don't forget you have to be at the office in a few hours," she reminded him, turning to walk back to her table.

"Who was that?" she heard the woman ask in a sensuous voice.

"That was one of my superior officers," he responded.

Flynn could not hear anything after that because she had walked too far away from the table. She had forgotten about that; she was a rank above him as a first lieutenant because was a second lieutenant. That made her smile. The Houdini of waitresses appeared at her table as soon as she sat down with another drink for her.

"Did I order this?" she inquired, staring at the glass.

"No, ma'am. He ordered it for you," the waitress said, pointing to a man standing at the bar.

"Oh, wow!" she gasped, staring at the man. He oozed pure sex appeal to an almost disturbing degree. He was tall and thin but had a well-muscled body that he showed off with a tight sleeveless black shirt and body hugging leather pants. He even wore a sleeveless jacket with a big fur collar which she found oddly appealing. His hair was black and spikey and his eyes were black with an almost cruel glint to them which amazingly enough only added to his allure. She held her breath as he walked over to her.

"A woman as lovely as you should never be alone. You need a man with you to hold you and caress you," he said in a fantastically smooth baritone voice that flowed over her nerves like soothing oil.

Oh, hell. Flynn grabbed her drink and demolished it as he stared at her with his captivating eyes. She noticed the red tattoo in his palm as he held out his hand for her. Where had she seen that before? At this time, she did not care. She slid her hand into his, and he led her out of the bar.

"Where are you taking me?" she inquired. Her good senses had been completely destroyed by the alcohol because she should not have left the bar with him. She immediately felt dizzy and very warm. Her head ached slightly as she swayed unsteadily, and he stopped walking to put his arms around her.

"I'm taking you to my place where I plan to ravish your body until you beg for me to stop," he said, holding her body against his.

"Hmmmmm, just a little forward aren't you?" she inquired, pushing her hand against his chest, but she felt so weak.

"You seem like a woman who can appreciate frank honesty. I believe in being upfront with my intentions," he stated bluntly, sliding his hand down her back to cup her behind and pull her into him. "Right now I have every intention of having sex with you – for hours."

Flynn whimpered as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with a hunger and passion that reminded her of Mustang's kiss in Hughes' office. She felt like she should shove him away and run but she couldn't. Her body would not respond to her muddled brain, and she felt powerless. What was happening to her? She moaned as his tongue stroked hers, moving in and out of her mouth to mimic the motions of sex. At this moment she did not care if he laid her down on the sidewalk and had sex with her right there. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Don't worry, sweet thing. You're just feeling the effects of a little something I added to your drink. Don't worry. You'll like the things I do to you," he whispered in her ear.

Flynn could not stop the groan that escaped her lips as pulled her against the erection straining against his tight leather pants. She also could not stop the darkness that unexpectedly engulfed her and rendered her unconscious in his arms. 

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" a scratchy voice demanded sharply.<p>

Flynn was abruptly brought to consciousness when a hard stinging slap was delivered to her cheek. She opened her eyes to see what she believed was a male standing over her. He had a disturbing androgynous quality to his voice and appearance that made it nearly impossible to determine the gender. He appeared to be young, had long black hair, and was wearing a black cut off top and a black skort. A skort? A teenaged transvestite? Who knows. She was studying him as hard he was her; they were both trying to figure each other out. His eyes were filled with pure hatred and disdain as he looked her over.

"Hey, Greed! She's awake," the boy yelled suddenly.

Flynn's heart stopped when the handsome man who had taken her from the bar came into view. She also realized with despair that she was sitting on the cold floor of a dark, damp room with her hands chained to the wall above her head. She did not bother to scream especially with the way the two men stared down at her; she was sure no one would have heard anyway.

"Have you raped her yet? I want to watch. I love to see them in pain," the younger man said, bending down in front of her to run his finger across her cheek.

Flynn gritted her teeth when she felt his fingernail bite into her flesh leaving a burning trail from her eye to her ear. She felt a small flash of satisfaction when Greed pushed him hard enough to slam him into the wall.

"Keep your damn hands off of her you sick little bastard. I know you hate humans, Envy, but we need to keep this one alive for a little while. I think she will be useful when those soldiers arrive," Greed said, kneeling down in front of her.

'Oh, no! They know that Mustang is coming!" her mind screamed. Her breath came in short rapid gasps, making her feel lightheaded. Flynn pulled away as much as possible when he held her face in his hands and leaned toward her. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Greed licked the cut that Envy had made on her face.

"I had some wonderful things planned for you. I meant every word I said after we left that bar. If you survive, I'll make good on my word," he threatened, covering her breasts with his hands and squeezing until it hurt.

Flynn glared at him with unmasked hatred, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a sultry female voice.

Greed stood up and moved aside to reveal the same woman who had been in the booth with Havoc. The woman had a huge tattoo on her chest like the one on Greed's hand. She had been wearing a dress with a high collar at the bar that hid the tattoo.

Then it hit her with the crushing force like the proverbial ton of bricks: she had seen that tattoo in the files that Hughes had been studying and the word homunculi suddenly made sense. These people were three of the human looking but not human at all creatures named after the seven deadly sins.

"Which one are you? Wait! Let me guess! You're Lust," Flynn snarled, scowling darkly at the sensuous woman in front of her.

"Oh, you're a smart one aren't you?" Lust retorted, turning her attention to Greed.

"There's a problem headed this way in the sewer. It's a little blond rat and a suit of armor. Go take care of it," she ordered, ignoring the grimace on his face.

Ed and Al. Flynn closed her eyes as she threatened to drown in a sea of oppressive fear and sheer terror. Nausea washed over, and she thought for sure she would vomit. She leaned her head back against the cold wall to find something solid in her world which was now rocking and pitching around her like a ship in a hurricane. Everyone she cared about was on the way to what seemed to be a horrible and inevitable end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lust pushed Flynn down the dark hall ahead of her, attempting to knock her down on the floor. The evil woman shoved her, then pulled back on the chains that were still wrapped around her wrists.

"Move, you disgusting cow!" Lust bellowed like a sinister shrew.

"Bitch!" Flynn screamed, digging in her heels and pulling on the chains. She giggled with malicious delight when Lust lost her footing and fell on her behind. A scream tore from her throat when a stabbing white hot pain shot through her shoulder and sent bolts of pain like electrical shocks through her body. The area began to throb as she looked down to see what appeared to be a black knife through her shoulder. She could not move because she was literally nailed to the wall with Lust's finger that had transformed into a long sharp blade.

"Enough! Ridiculous human," she snapped, withdrawing the blade and smiling spitefully as the redhead dropped to the floor.

Flynn wanted to scream in pain because the wound burned like fire. Blood ran down her chest and back, making her shirt stick to her body. She lay on the floor as if she were unconscious, feeling Lust pulling on the chains. She decided the damn woman could just drag her if she was so inclined.

"Worthless piece of trash," the homunculus grumbled, dragging her along.

Flynn looked around as the hallway widened into a drab gray room with big fans on the walls and destroyed equipment lying in ruins on the concrete floor. The florescent lights blinked on and off overhead, making the shadows in the room dance ominously on the walls. She had absolutely no idea where they were.

"Stop right there!" a male voice yelled and the loud click of a gun being readied echoed through the room. "It's you! You're one of those…those things?"

Flynn heard the pitiful question asked from a man full of disappointment and recognized Havoc's voice. She listened to Lust's bitchy affirmation before deciding to stand up. She rolled over onto her stomach which sent a wave of pain through her body from her shoulder. She grunted as she got up on all fours, then struggled to rise to her feet.

"Flynn!" Mustang and Havoc both cried out when she unsteadily stood up with the chains around her wrists.

"Isn't this interesting?" Lust asked, pulling the bleeding woman in front of her and against her body. "Seems both of you boys know this terribly irritating redhead."

Flynn glanced at their shocked, ashen faces then stared at the ground. She could not handle seeing their horror struck expressions and now Lust was using her as a shield rendering them powerless. She felt something graze her side sending a blazing pain through her as it shot past her. A warm wetness trickled down her ribs and her skin began to tingle and burn. She heard a grunt from Havoc, watching with growing horror and panic as he fell to his knees with five long black blades through his midsection.

"NO!" she and Mustang both yelled when they realized Lust had stabbed him right through his abdomen.

Flynn stared in overwhelming terror as Lust retracted the blades and Havoc lifelessly fell to the floor on his face. She was dumbstruck with fear and disgust; fear for Havoc and disgust for Lust. She struggled to free herself as her eyes turned to Mustang who raised his hand, but he could not incinerate the woman because she was in the way.

"There's not a thing you can do Flame Alchemist or you will kill her too," Lust murmured, kissing Flynn on the cheek. "My hero. You have saved me from the famous Flamer."

Under different circumstances, Flynn would have laughed at the double entendre that successfully attacked Mustang's sexuality and alchemic talent in one fell swoop. She watched in disbelief as the woman shot out two of the blades across the back of Mustang's hands, shredding his ignition gloves. She screamed when a blade penetrated her shoulder from the back and reached all the way to Mustang, slicing open a huge gash in his side. Everything in her vision swam and she felt dizzy. Another scream was torn from her throat by the dreadful sight of him falling in the same ghastly fashion that Havoc had.

"Come on, move!" Lust bellowed at Flynn, prodding her past the two men who if they weren't already dead, they were well on their way to dying.

Flynn allowed herself to be shoved along for a few yards until the shock wore off, then the anger exploded inside of her with a fury that even took her by surprise. She balled her fists together, shaking the mass of chains as far down onto her hands from her wrists as possible. She took a deep breath, turning quickly and throwing her hands upward as hard as she could. The strange but effective weapon slammed into Lust's cheek, throwing her against the wall. A smile of savage satisfaction spread across Flynn's face as the woman cried out on impact and slid down the wall to the floor.

"That's it. I'm killing you right now!," Lust yelled, attempting to stand to her feet. She received a well-placed kick from a high heel shoe right in the abdomen that pushed her back down on the floor.

"Not without a fight you're not. It's my fault two of the men I care most about in this world are dead. If you're going to kill me, I'm not going down easy. I might even take you with me!" Flynn screamed, kicking the other woman ruthlessly in the face.

"OH! My beautiful face!" she screamed, covering the nasty, jagged tear on her cheek with her hand. Blood gushed through her fingers and what was left of her beautiful face twisted with rage. She grabbed her opponent's ankle before she could land another kick with those damned high heeled shoes, jerking her down to the ground.

Flynn attempted to wriggle out of the vise like grip of the hand around her ankle. She tried to crawl away but the grip only tightened. Searing rivulets of scorching pain snaked up her leg as Lust continued to squeeze. It felt as if her bones were being ground together. A terrible sound, like a twig being snapped in half, assaulted her ears before she felt the agony of her ankle being crushed. She screamed as stars exploded in her vision and the edges of everything became black and blurry. She would have welcomed fainting to find relief from the misery of her wounds especially the broken ankle.

"Stop!" Mustang yelled, appearing at the end of the hall.

"What the hell?" Lust asked, dragging herself to her feet. "What are you going to do Flamer? I destroyed the source of your power."

Flynn pulled herself across the floor to get as far away from her as possible. She did not want to be in his way of killing that bitch this time. Even in the dim light she could see the transmutation circle he had carved on the back of his hand, and he held Havoc's lighter in his other hand.

"Flynn, close your eyes. You don't want to see this," he warned her as he flipped open the lighter.

Flynn turned toward the wall she had crawled to, closing her eyes tightly and covering her ears with her hands. She could still hear the disturbing screams of the dying woman as Mustang cremated her on her feet. Nothing could save her from the horrid, disgusting smell of roasted flesh that filled her nostrils. Tears ran down her face while the tortured screams continued as Lust endured a macabre and slow death. Even though she no longer heard the bone-chilling screams, she was too afraid to move. She felt a strong pair of hands on her shoulders, and she screamed. Her attempt to get away from the person was sad and pathetic at best considering her broken ankle.

"Honey, it's me! It's okay!" Roy yelled, holding her to his chest to calm her down.

Flynn looked at the wound on his side that was no longer bleeding but was red and raw looking from being burned. "Oh, my god! What did you do?"

"I cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding. I'll be okay. What about you? How badly are you hurt?" he asked, peeling back the bloody shirt to check to two puncture wounds on her shoulder. He opened the lighter, holding it near the wounds that still poured blood. "Flynn, this is going to hurt like hell, but I have to do it. Hopefully you'll pass out pretty soon."

Flynn nodded and closed her eyes. She was glad her hands were still in the chains to hold them down. A low whooshing sound filled her ears then a stinging pain in her shoulder grew to a mind numbing torment as he burned the open wounds on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She leaned forward with his gentle urging so he could take care of the backside of the puncture wounds as well. She resisted the impulse to gag as the smell of her own torched flesh violated her nose.

"Are you still with me?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Oh, dear god! Can you punch or me something, please? I can't stand the pain," she sobbed as the torture continued.

"You're tougher than I thought you'd be," he said, carefully pushing her against the wall. "Wait here. I'm going to see about Havoc. Someone should be coming for us soon."

Flynn leaned her head back, allowing the tears to flow freely down her face. It hurt and it hurt badly to say the least.

"Flynn!" Ed yelled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly. She opened her eyes and everything danced in her vision making her feel sick.

"I'm supposed to be here. What are you doing here?"

"Getting the crap beat out of me. Ow!" she yelled when he hugged her. "I love you, Ed but please don't touch me."

"Al, can you take her out of here?" Ed asked, pushing her sweat and blood soaked hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry if this hurts. I'll do my best not to hurt you," Al assured her with his typical kindness.

"It's all right. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, Al," she replied, lifting up her arms so he could get his arms around her body easier.

"I'll get those off of you when I get you out of here," he said referring to the chains around her wrists.

"Thank you. I'm glad someone finally noticed," she sighed, laying her hot face against the cool armor. Right now she was really glad he was a suit of armor so he could carry her, and the metal was cool. At long last, she fainted from the loss of blood and the physical pain. 

* * *

><p>When Flynn woke up she was in a pristine, white hospital room. She smiled when she realized she was not alone; Ed was lying in the bed next to her and Al was sitting in a chair beside the bed.<p>

"Hi," Al whispered when he saw her eyes open. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure yet. Ask me again when the painkillers wear off," she whispered back so she would not wake Ed. She lay her head on his chest, snuggling into him to go back to sleep.

"Hey!" Roy whispered, touching her back.

"Are you all right?" she asked him as he walked around the bed so she could see him. She smiled when he touched her face.

"I'm fine," he replied, hoping against hope she would not ask her next question.

"What about Havoc?" Apprehension plagued her as tension entered the room in a palpable almost visible form.

"He's alive," Roy answered cryptically.

"And…?" she prodded, lifting her head as he took a deep shaky breath.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down. Lust cut his spinal cord when she stabbed him," he replied, talking fast.

"Oh," was all Flynn could say. She stared blankly at the ceiling as her mind processed the information.

"We're not going to give up on him. He can fight this. He can – " Roy rushed on and he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Yes, yes, he will be fine. One way or another." She curled into Ed, twisting fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. She felt him move as she sobbed into his chest.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?" he inquired sleepily, stroking her hair.

"Yes, yes, I am," she whispered, clinging to him as she cried.

"I'll call the nurse. Maybe they can get you something. Just hang on, okay?" Ed was on the verge of panic as he pushed her away and was about to climb out of the bed.

Mustang grabbed his shoulders easing him back down onto the bed beside Flynn. "Calm down, kid. She doesn't mean physical pain. Just hold her while she cries," he said calmly, patting the nervous blond on the shoulder before he walked out.

"Flynn, what is it?" Ed inquired, kissing her cheek. He listened as well as he possibly could while she sobbed out the story of the break up then finding Havoc at the bar with Lust. She even told him about the incident with Mustang in Hughes' office and her conflicted feelings about him. He had never in his life so profoundly regretted asking a simple question as he did at this moment. He held her and patted her back while speaking softly into her ear until she quit crying.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry. I know I said a lot of things I'm sure you did not want to hear," she said, laying her head on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.

'You're damn right about that, sister,' he wanted to say but decided not to. Instead he kept quiet and distractedly played with one of her curls, twisting it around his finger.

"Brother, she's asleep," Al informed him a few minutes later.

What now? Too many people were being scarred for life not just physically but mentally from all this crap: the results of nothing more than an insatiable desire for power and maybe immortality for a few individuals. The boundless avarice of a small group was destroying large numbers of the whole population and specifically far too many members within this particular band of friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where is she?" Mustang bellowed angrily, his voice echoing inside the empty hospital room.

"I don't know! I was only gone for a few minutes!" Ed yelled, the pitch of his voice rising with anger and alarm.

"Where were you, Al? One of you was supposed to be with her at all times," Mustang reminded them as if they had forgotten.

"I went to the door when I heard something. My back was turned for only a few seconds, I swear it!" Al exclaimed, his voice ricocheting inside the armor amplifying the anxiety in his voice. "When I turned back around, the window was open and she was gone."

"Sir!" Sergeant Major Kain Fuery yelled as he literally slid into the room. He was Mustang's hand-picked technology expert. "I just heard radio chatter that Greed was seen carrying a redhead near the Central annex."

"Dammit," Ed growled, balling his fists at his sides in anger. "We're going to get her. Come on, Al!"

"Wait!" Roy yelled, grabbing the antsy teenager by the collar. "We need a plan." 

* * *

><p>Flynn was somewhere in that space between sleep and wakefulness, blissfully unaware of the deep trouble she was in. She groaned slightly when a velvety pair of lips pressed a kiss to her forehead and continued to softly kiss the rest of her face. Her body moved and she became aware that she was in not in a hospital bed. The bed she was in was fluffy as a cloud and smooth silky sheets were wrapped around her naked body.<p>

"Wake up," a male voice whispered in her ear, bringing her to complete consciousness.

"Where am I?" she asked. A shrill scream wrenched its way from her throat when she saw Greed's face inches from hers. She quit screaming when he closed his eyes and did not move.

"Are you done?" he inquired, opening one beady black eye to look at her.

"I think so. Let me check," she said calmly, opening her mouth to scream again. She did not bother when his hand clamped hard over her mouth.

"The next time I hear you scream I want it to be because I'm inside of you," he murmured, kissing her neck. He laughed at the snort of disgust she emitted. "I told you I'd make good on my word."

"Why didn't you take advantage of me already?" she asked, pulling the sheet tightly around her.

"Where's the fun in that? I want you to feel everything I'm doing. I want to see all of your emotions. The fear, the pain, the joy, the ecstasy," he cooed in a sensuous voice that flowed over her nerves and made a warm feeling, a hunger, stir within her.

"You've got to be kidding," she muttered to herself out loud. How could this man be arousing her under these circumstances? She kept her eyes on him as he moved to stand beside the bed. She watched with open curiosity as he pulled off the black shirt that was like a second skin. Her breath caught when she saw his amazingly sculpted chest and abdomen.

"See something you like? Wanna touch me?" he asked, grabbing her hand. He smiled lasciviously when she resisted by pulling back from him. "I know you want to touch me. Go ahead."

Damn! Flynn allowed him to pull her hand to his chest, laying it over his heart. She halfway expected not to feel anything at all but his rhythmic pulse thrummed through her fingers. Her hand began to tremble as he pushed it down, gliding her fingers over his defined abdominal muscles. She looked up to his face when he stopped her hand at the waist of his leather pants.

"Do you want to go lower?" he inquired, gently laying his other hand on the back of her head. Another sexy smile spread across his face when she bit her lower lip and blushed a lovely shade of pink.

Flynn wanted to pull away, but she was enchanted by him. He possessed that same overt sexiness that was multiplied by his self-confidence and downright cockiness just like Mustang. She gasped as he moved her hand lower, resting her palm over the huge erection straining against the tight leather pants. Her body grew hot and the hunger intensified into a desperate need.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

"What?" she asked in shock, attempting to pull away this time, but he held her still with the hand on the back of her head.

"I have a present for you. Open your mouth," he repeated. He reached into the pocket of his tight pants and produced a red stone that looked like a ruby.

"What is that?" she inquired, staring at it as he held it between his fingers.

"It's called a philosopher's stone. It's a very special gift. It will give you powers and abilities you've never had before. You'll stay young and beautiful forever. You can be mine and always be with me," he said, moving the stone closer to her lips. "Take it."

"No," she answered in a low but determined voice. She cried out as he suddenly pushed her down on the bed. She screamed when he grabbed her broken ankle and squeezed it.

Greed dropped the stone onto her tongue and covered her mouth with his hand. He straddled her hips as she fought to get away from him. His fingers pinched her nose closed so she would have to swallow eventually to breathe. "I don't know you're name, and I don't care what it is. You're about to be given a new name. You're going to become something new and something better – more than human."

Flynn felt the hardness of the stone on her tongue before it swiftly melted into a thick liquid which was hot and cold at the same time but had no flavor at all. The liquid flowed down her throat, and she had no choice but to swallow it or choke. Her lungs ached for air, and Greed removed his fingers from her nose since she had swallowed. That same odd sensation of the simultaneous yet opposing temperatures flooded her body. Her whole body shuddered and convulsed. She now knew why Greed had kept his hand over her mouth. Agonizing pain seized her belly as if her intestines were being disintegrated. It felt as if all of her organs were being ripped apart then reformed inside of her. She squeezed her eyes closed and screamed more when images began to flip through her brain like an old movie. Mental pictures of faces she did not know and places she had never been, popped up in her mind. Horrible images of death and destruction were interspersed among mundane images of daily life. The frightening movie in her mind halted and once again she was all too aware of her body being wracked with pain.

"You're stronger than I imagined. You're going to be amazing if you survive this. Your body isn't even being destroyed," Greed said, sitting on top of her as she writhed and bucked with the pain.

'Not on the outside, asshole!' Flynn screamed mentally as the torture continued internally. _If you survive this_, echoed over and over in her mind. She grew still beneath him as the pain subsided. She could feel sweat flowing down her body and soaking into the sheets of the bed, but she felt like she was freezing inside. The mental projector of torment started again but she was too tired and her throat was too raw to scream anymore. She watched the images flow by as if she were watching someone's homemade slideshow. Tears flowed from her eyes and mixed with the sweat, soaking her hair and the bed.

"I think it's almost over, sweetheart," he said, kissing her sweaty forehead then licking his lips. He removed his hand from her mouth since she had quieted down.

"It hurts," she whispered, unable to talk any louder.

"I know. You're so strong. I can't believe you're not dead," he stated bluntly, moving off of her to lie beside her.

"I wish I was," she groaned, rolling onto her side away from him. She whimpered and bit her lip when a stabbing sensation began pushing from the inside out at her belly button. A terrible burning started around her navel reminding her of how it felt when Mustang had cauterized the wounds on her shoulder. She grunted and whined as the pain continued, jerking away from Greed when he tried to roll her over to see what was happening.

"You can either let me see, or I will make you let me see. It's your choice," he warned in a threatening tone.

Flynn forced herself to uncurl despite the ongoing torment in her brain and body. She looked down to see the stone had firmly lodged itself inside of her navel and was definitely a part of her body now. The Ouroboros tattoo had appeared around her belly button and the stone.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered with fascination, rubbing his fingers over it. "Welcome home, Lust. It's nice to have you back."

"Don't call me that," Flynn snapped, jerking out of his grip. "My name is Flynn Brogan."

"What? How the hell do you still have your memory?" He was truly astonished. She wasn't supposed to remember anything. Obviously, she would be something new and different even from him and the other homunculi.

"Are you disappointed that I haven't forgotten who I really am?" Flynn rose off the bed, putting her full weight on what was her broken ankle. The bones had been healed when her body reformed itself. She sat back down on the bed to remove the bandage wrapped around it.

"Flynn?" Greed called, moving close to her. "Let me have you."

"What the hell do you mean?" she asked incredulously.

"I want you to be mine. I want to have sex with you," he stated frankly, coming close to be face to face with her.

Warmth washed through her body as if warm water had been poured over her head and trickled down to her toes. She leaned toward him, pressing her lips to his. She surprised him by aggressively pushing her tongue into his mouth. A moan rolled from her throat when he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her on top of him. She wanted to stop but it felt as if she was being compelled through no strength or will of her own. A sharp stab of pain like an electrical shock sliced through her brain before she lost consciousness - or awareness anyway. 

* * *

><p>Flynn awoke with a violent start and would have fallen out of the bed if Ed had not been holding her. She glanced around quickly, breathing a deep sigh of relief when she realized she was back in the hospital room.<p>

"Are you all right?" Ed inquired, pushing the sweaty hair back from her forehead.

"I just had the most awful dream," she sighed, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. She felt an odd burning sensation at her belly button and was amazed at how real the dream felt.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have a dream," Ed told her, pulling up her nightgown. "Look."

Flynn looked down to see the red stone lodged in her body and the red tattoo. She began to breathe in shallow, quick gasps, and Ed shook her to get her attention because she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Oh, oh, my god! IT WAS REAL!"

"Yes, sweetheart. We found you wandering around naked and confused outside of a bar downtown. You couldn't speak and you didn't recognize anyone. I don't think you knew who you were either," he said in a low voice. He held her against him, kissing her forehead. "What happened?"

Flynn retold the story as best as she could. A lot of the details were sketchy or she had already forgotten them. She did remember that she kissed Greed, but she had no clue what happened after that. She had a sneaking suspicion she did in fact have sex with him. This detail she omitted purposely from her hazy recollection.

"Ed, I'm sorry. It looks like I'm going to be relying on you a lot to help me now," she said. "Please, find a way to get this thing out of me. You need one, and I need to get rid of one. It's perfect."

"Don't try to be funny at a time like this. It's too painful," he gently admonished as she snuggled into him.

"I'll go crazy if I don't. I don't know how to handle this. I'm scared, Ed," she whispered, burying her face in his neck.

"I know. Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Flynn lay flat on her back, staring at the hospital room ceiling as everyone stared at the new acquisition on her abdomen. What was left of their ever dwindling group of colleagues and friends had gathered around her bed including: Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. Ed and Al of course were there but stood at the head of the bed to allow everyone else to look because they had already studied it extensively. She felt like an interesting new lab specimen laid on a table for observing.

"Ow!" she yelled as her navel began to sting. The Colonel had grabbed the stone and jerked hard on it.

"It's definitely fused, dumbass, don't do that," Edward scolded him for his ridiculous action. "It appears her body attempted to reject the stone. I don't understand how it didn't kill her." He kept a wary eye on Mustang who continued to poke at the skin around the stone.

Flynn was feeling more and more like a science experiment. "Can it be removed? Can it be cut out?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know. It might kill you. We don't know enough about these things yet," Mustang stated flatly, tracing the tattoo with his finger.

"I'm guessing that your body was being reformed internally when you were going through all that pain. It even healed your broken bones and the stab wounds. Those thoughts and pictures playing in your head were memories belonging to the souls in the stone," Ed explained, watching her face.

"Greed called me Lust. He wants to make me her replacement," Flynn said, her voice wavering slightly with emotion. "What's going to happen to me? What's going on? What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure," Ed replied, avoiding looking at anyone in the room but her. "My best guess is the stone will slowly break down over time and little by little you will be taken over completely. Since you've got all of those other souls floating in and out of your consciousness you're bound to start exhibiting some, shall we say, unusual behavior," Ed warned, ignoring the startled faces that turned to look at him.

"How can we tell the difference from the way she usually acts?" Mustang inquired, receiving angry looks from the people gathered around the bed.

"You've been implanted with the thoughts, feelings, and memories of who knows how many people. Since the stone didn't fully bond to you, everything is in a constant state of flux within you." Ed stroked her face and hair as he spoke. He knew it was a small, sad gesture to comfort her, but he did not know what else to do. "All of those souls inside of you are annihilating your soul, but they're doing it very slowly."

"Oh, god, no. No this can't be happening. I'm basically being eaten alive. Is that what you're saying?" she inquired, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, that's a perfect way to describe it. They're destroying the real you. Your soul – your mind and emotions," he replied.

"They're killing me. Little by little. One day, I just won't exist anymore," she murmured, sniffing back the tears.

"Give me time. I'll find the answers," Ed assured her. 'Oh, god, I can't lose you too,' he thought silently.

It was a disturbing dichotomy. The position Edward Elric found himself in was painful as hell. He would have a brother who was a soul without a body. Flynn would be a body with no soul – at least not the one that was actually her. He would have her body, but not her – not the soul he loved. Life could be just too damn cruel and unfair sometimes. 

* * *

><p>Flynn had been at home for a week now. She had not been allowed to return to work, and Al had become her constant companion unless Ed was around. It was nearly impossible for her to sleep at night especially since the egotistical, lecherous creep next door had gone back to his old ways of having a different woman in his bed every night. Tonight was no different so she got out of the bed to avoid having to listen to her next door neighbor's sexual encounter. She was almost relieved in a weird way that Mustang had gone back to his old ways. At least something was normal and predictable around here. She tiptoed past a sleeping Edward on the couch to walk out onto the balcony. Al must be out for one of his many midnight strolls since he was not in the living room or on the balcony. She wondered what it was like to never have to eat or sleep. How did he occupy his mind and his time? Her heart broke for Al and his brother who was seeking so desperately to find a way to get his brother's body back. Now she had added to their troubles by getting abducted by Greed and being implanted with a stone. With a deep sigh, she flopped down on the lounger to stretch out and stare at the moon. A shrill whistle echoed through the courtyard of the apartment complex. Her stomach quivered and clenched with anticipation; that call was for her. She looked through the black metal bars of the balcony to see Greed standing below.<p>

"Come on, baby. Come with me," he said in low voice so it would not attract attention.

Flynn stood up to get a better look at him. An unexpected and crushing need to be with him gripped her. Her hand grasped the handrail to boost her body up and over to a thirty foot fall to the ground. She landed on her feet, momentarily standing still to allow her amazement of what she had done to wear off. Maybe there were some good things about this new body. She ran to him, leaping into his arms. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as her lips hungrily claimed his.

"Damn, woman!" he growled sensuously through his teeth, pulling her away so he could breathe. He peeled her off of him, setting her on her feet. "We gotta get outta here before your guard dog wakes up."

Flynn took his hand, allowing him to lead her. She recognized the direction they were going in. They were heading downtown to the bar where she had first met him. _The Devil's Nest_. Damn. If only she had noticed the name the night she came here, she probably would never have gone in. So the favorite playground of the Amestrian military was also the Greed's headquarters. He was hiding in plain sight, right under the military's nose. He opened the door and led her down a long dark hallway. It seemed as if he opened a random door, but it led to a fantastically decorated room full of expensive furniture.

"Wow! For you to not even be truly human, you have some very decadent human tastes," Flynn stated with awe as she looked around. She noticed the room was decorated mostly in dark green; green was her favorite color and the color of her eyes. Dark green was also the color most associated with the vice of greed. "Guess I was just made for you."

"Yes, you were," he moved toward her, grabbing the collar of her thin cotton tee shirt to effortlessly rip it into two pieces. His fingers stroked the tattoo on her belly as he looked into her eyes. "Now, I made you even more perfect."

Flynn moaned as he covered her lips with his in a forceful, ravenous kiss. She felt as if he wanted to consume her with that kiss. His tongue flicked across hers, causing her to moan again while she clung to him with her hands on his waist. She had to admit he was a very good kisser, and her body was responding to him enthusiastically. Her arousal grew exponentially when his hands covered her breasts. The flame of desire within her ignited into an inferno between her legs when he bent to taste her hardened nipples. Her fingers flew to his pants, pulling at the button and zipper. She cried out in surprise when he swung her up and into his arms to carry her to the bed. After unceremoniously dumping her on the incredibly soft and fluffy bed, he stripped off his clothes. She gasped when he grabbed her underwear, easily snapping the elastic as he wrenched them off her hips. He was frighteningly fast when he moved to be on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. She didn't see how big he was, but she sure did feel it when he rammed himself into her. A scream ripped from her throat as an unexpected mix of pleasure and pain coursed through her entire body. She held onto him, digging her fingernails mercilessly into his back as he thrust into her with hard, almost violent, ferocity. Despite the brutality of his animalistic sex, it felt good. She moaned and cried out his name many times, raking her fingernails down his back. This seemed to only excite him more and spur him on. She could feel the orgasm beginning to build within her; a warm, fluid sensation running from her lower belly all the way down to her thighs.

"Greed," she called, getting him to look her in the eyes. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Oh, baby, yes!" he yelled, pushing up on his arms for leverage to thrust into her as hard as possible. They climaxed at the same time, howling like wild animals humping in the woods. He collapsed on top of her before rolling onto his side, pulling her into his arms. Their bodies were slick with sweat, sliding against each other as he kissed her voraciously. He continued to kiss her, his hands roaming all over her body. A few minutes later, he pulled her on top of him, impaling her on his once again hard member.

Flynn wondered how long he could keep this up and if he planned to just screw her to death. It seemed as if he had the ability to make that happen. After many hours of feeding his seemingly insatiable appetite for sex, she was ready to beg for mercy. Shame and embarrassment wouldn't even have factored into it; she needed him to stop and she was willing to plead for him to do so. Just as she was ready to set her pride aside, he had an orgasm and let her go. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. It felt like the room was spinning. What the hell was happening to her? She was actually enjoying this! Tears flowed from her eyes, mixing with the sweat on her face so he could not tell she was crying.

"Get some sleep," he said, kissing her briefly on the lips.

She easily drifted off to sleep after what he had put her through. Even pleasure had its limits. 

* * *

><p>Flynn, a little dazed and confused after waking up, staggered toward the door she assumed led to the bathroom. She stepped into the huge tiled shower with a showerhead that hung down from the ceiling. It was like bathing in a tropical rain forest. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Greed: he wasn't romantic, but damn he was great in bed. A slow sensuous smile tugged at her lips as she recalled the recent encounter. Her throat was raw and sore from screaming his name. When she got out of the shower, she noticed a pile of clothes sitting on the round marble table next to the window. She smiled as she picked up the note and the rose on top. 'Maybe he is romantic after all' she thought to herself as she read the note: <em>I wasn't sure if I was capable of love until I met you. You even make me feel human.<em>

"Oh, my god," Flynn sighed, hugging the clothes to her chest. She hurriedly dressed in the clothes, staring at her reflection in disbelief. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants that were so tight they looked painted on and were so low that her hip bones were visible. The top was nothing more than a leather bra and the dark green fur collared vest stopped just below the top. She thought it was funny he had given her a feminized version of what he wore. "Damn. I'll live up to the name Lust in this," she murmured to herself as she pulled on the leather high heeled boots. A cold chill swept not just over her but through her body; it felt as if something had literally come over her. She slowly made her way upstairs to find Greed.

"There you are," he said, taking her by surprise when she reached the top of the stairs. "Come on. I've got something you'll be interested to see."

Flynn took his hand as he led her to a private room just to the left of the stairs. She looked around the room seeing several people she did not know. What was interesting about this? To her amazement, her eyes fell on a familiar face – kind of. "Al?" she gasped, running to the suit of armor that was chained and sitting on the floor in the corner. "Al?"

"Who are you?" a woman's voice echoed from inside the armor.

Flynn screamed and backed away.

"Flynn, it's me!" Al exclaimed. "I picked up a hitchhiker on one of my walks, and she brought me here."

Flynn pulled off his helmet and looked inside to see a blond woman. "Wow, Al. You must feel violated."

"It's not funny," he moaned plaintively as she put his helmet back on.

"I know. I'm sorry, sweetie. Don't worry. Ed will get us out of this."

"Flynn, why are you here?"

"Uh…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, the Tin Can is your friend," Greed said, coming to stand next to her. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to a standing position. He kissed her right in front of Al.

Flynn knew she should scream and push him away, but she did not. She melted into his kiss, moaning as his tongue slid between her teeth.

"Oh, Flynn," Al sighed. It was a heartbreaking sight for him to witness.

"Hey, Greed!" yelled a man at the bar. "Do you share?"

"My dear, Kimblee, for you I might," he answered. "Come here, baby. There's someone I want you to meet."

Flynn stared at the man sitting on the barstool as Greed led her to him. He had black hair that was short and spikey on top but a long, ribbon wrapped ponytail streamed down his back. He was dressed in an expensive burgundy suit with a black silk tee shirt underneath. Seems like the villains around here all had a penchant for luxurious things. His amber colored eyes swept over her body and an approving grin spread across his lips. The color of his eyes reminded her of Ed.

"Lust, this is State Alchemist Solf Kimblee. He's also know as the Crimson Alchemist," Greed said. If Flynn noticed he called her Lust, she didn't show it.

That odd feeling swept over her again, and she immediately became a seductive temptress. She moved toward him in a loose hipped walk with her lips poked out in a pout. She positioned herself between his legs when he opened them wide for her. Her eyes gazed into his as he raised his glass to her now slightly parted lips. The brown liquid from the glass burned like hell fire as it slid down her throat. A few drops trickled down her chin when he removed the glass, and he bent to lick them off.

"Very nice, Greed. You always did have great taste in women. And this one, I dare to say, tastes great," he murmured, placing his hand on her halfway bare hip.

Flynn grabbed the glass from him to finish it off. She wondered just how far Greed would let this go. She sighed despite herself when she felt Kimblee's lips on her neck, moving toward her mouth. 'I'm being destroyed; dying, changing, becoming someone – something – new,' disjointed thoughts ran through her mind. His lips covered hers and his tongue was immediately in her mouth, probing and tasting her. 'How much more of me exists? How much longer before I'm – gone?' she wondered. His hands covered her breasts in the skimpy, bra like top.

"Okay. That's enough," Greed announced, pulling her out of Kimblee's grasp.

"Bastard!" Kimblee snapped viciously.

"Here," he said, handing the man another drink. "You look like you could use this. Sorry. I guess I don't like to share after all."

Flynn glanced at Al in the corner sitting hunched over with his head lowered. Maybe he hadn't seen anything. And maybe all of this was just a bad dream. If she told herself that long enough it was possible she would believe it. She sighed noisily, looking away with a bored expression when Greed hugged her tightly to him. Possessive bastard.

"Hey, baby, why don't you go into the bar? Things are just getting started for the evening over there. Go seduce some soldiers and make them spend their money," he said, slapping her on the ass to send her on her way.

How long had she been here? It had to be for at least a day. She strolled into the room, and she would swear she heard an audible sound as every male head turned her way. A lazy, sexy smile spread across her face as she sashayed across the floor. She could almost feel the hate in the eyes of the women of the room, and she didn't give a damn. She was becoming who Greed wanted her to be. After all, Lust was supposed to have the attention of all the men and make them all desire her. She stopped as one brave soul broke from the crowd and advanced toward her. He had black hair and blue eyes with a hint of cruelty in them. He was still wearing his military uniform like a lot of the men in the bar.

"My name is Frank Archer," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Of course," she replied, allowing him to lead her to a booth. She sat down first, moving close to him after he slid in next to her.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he inquired, smiling at her as she pressed her breasts against his arm.

"Does it matter?" she asked, placing her hand over his that was laying on the top of the table. She moved her lips closer to his after he leaned toward her.

"I'd like to call you something," he replied, running his fingers through her dark auburn hair.

"Then call me Lust," she said.

"Damn, what a perfect name," he murmured, placing his hand on her cheek.

Flynn was on her second drink with him when someone she should have expected to see caught her eye: Colonel Roy Mustang. She finished off the drink then kissed Archer briefly on the lips. "Sorry, sweetheart," she apologized insincerely. "I see something else I want."

"Bitch," he muttered when she slid over his lap to remove herself from the booth.

Flynn moved toward Mustang like a big cat stalking its prey. When she was still halfway across the room, he saw her. That sensuous grin of pure sex curved her lips as his big round eyes slid over her body, carefully taking in every inch of her.

"Hello, darling," she purred, swinging her leg across his lap like she was mounting a horse.

"Red," he murmured, acting completely unaffected by her. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Just a little something my new lover gave me," she answered, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her.

"I've missed you, Roy. It's been terrible for me having to hear you next door. I would lie in my bed all alone wishing it was me. When I'd finally sleep, I'd dream of you fucking me. Making me scream out your name as I ride you," she whispered in his ear, grinding her body against his. A smug grin curled her lips when she heard him grunt.

"Want me to take you home? I can make that happen for you," he said, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking it hard. 'Damn, she's dirty as Lust,' he thought to himself, hoping he could keep his senses under control.

Flynn gasped as he pulled her head back, exposing her neck for his lips. Goose bumps covered every part of her body as he gently kissed and nipped her sensitive skin. She brought her lips back to his ear when he released her hair.

"Al's here. They kidnapped him. Greed runs this place. You've got to help us, Roy. Get us out of here," she whispered hurriedly before leaning back to give him a licentious grin. She traced his lips with her finger, then pressed a kiss to them. She used her tongue to slightly part his lips before she moved her mouth from his. Her finger slowly slid into his mouth as she moved her hips against him again.

Roy's eyes rolled back in his head, and he grabbed her hips to hold her still. She was just being mean as hell now, and it was getting hard to resist. He pulled her finger out of his mouth and brought her lips to his for a hard kiss. "Would you stop it?" he hissed in her face when her hair fell forward shielding them from the view of others. "You're killing me here."

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm kinda going in and out here between personalities. He's got several henchmen and some scary guy named Kimblee with him as well," she informed him, raising her head and pushing back her hair.

"Kimblee? There's no way," he muttered to himself, moaning when she covered his mouth with hers. "I swear if you don't stop, I'm going to lay you on the table and take you right here."

"Is that a threat or a promise, Roy?" she asked. She suddenly stood up from his lap, grabbing his hand. She led him to the hallway, pushing him against the wall. "Kiss me."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Kiss me, you idiot," she ordered, rising up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his as two men walked by. A distinct smacking sound was made when they broke the kiss which almost made her laugh. She walked to the door across the hall, opening it slightly so he could look in.

"Damn, it is him," he murmured in astonishment. "There's Al. He's okay right?"

"Yeah. He's fine," she responded, closing the door and pushing him against the wall again. She pressed her body into his as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can get you out of here. I can take you home with me," he whispered, tipping her chin up with his fingers. "Flynn, I – " Words failed him as she turned her sparkling green eyes on him. For just a moment, the sex driven creature disappeared, and he could see the awkward, snarky redhead he first met when he ran into her outside of her apartment door. Then that come-fuck-me look returned to her eyes reminding him of her present predicament.

"Give me a second," she said. Flynn gasped when he grabbed her for yet another kiss. This kiss was sweet and undemanding, conveying the emotions he was unable to express in words. She smiled, opening the door wide to give him one quick, unhindered view of the room so he could make a plan as to how to proceed.

"My baby is back so soon?" Greed asked, sitting on the couch with a woman pressed to each of his sides.

"Yeah. Looks like I didn't get back soon enough. Get a little lonely, did you?" she inquired, sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Don't tell me your jealous," he teased, leaning toward her. "You know I only really love you."

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," she announced, standing up before he could kiss her.

"I'll join you," he said, unhinging one of the girls from his arm.

"Don't bother. You look quite cozy where you're at," she snapped, flouncing out of the room.

Roy grabbed her hand when she had cleared the door and pulled her out of the bar. "Thanks for letting me see that room and everyone in it. That was a huge help. I've severely underestimated you," he said, moving at a fast pace that he was startled she could keep up with considering her short legs. "Hey!" he yelled when she let his hand go.

"You're holding me back. I'm ready to get home. I need to tell Ed about his brother!" she called back over her shoulder, sprinting off into the darkness. When she arrived at the apartment, she stood beneath her balcony debating whether or not she should see just what her new body could do. She gathered all of the strength in the muscles of her legs then sprang upwards. She actually went up and over the railing, landing silently on the balcony. "Whoa!" she gasped to herself, looking over to the railing to where she had been standing moments before.

"Flynn?" Ed called, unsure that it was really her and he wasn't hallucinating. She had just...appeared.

"Ed," she replied, moving toward the stunned blond.

"Is that really you? How did you get here?" he asked, his huge golden eyes gazing at her in disbelief. His eyes traveled up and down her body, and then amazingly got even bigger. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, Ed," she sighed, throwing herself into his arms.

"It really is you," he murmured, burying his face in her soft curls as he held her firmly against him.

"I wanted to let you know Al is safe. He's with Greed at the Devil's Nest."

"Wait. How do you know that? Is that where you've been?"

"Yes, it is. Help me, Ed. Get this thing out of me," she pulled him toward her, kissing him passionately enough to take his breath away.

"What are you about to do?" He grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away.

"I have to go back. Forgive me," Flynn said, easily pulling out of his grip and running to the balcony. She never even slowed down as she leapt over the bars, breaking into a run as soon as she hit the ground.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Roy demanded as she ran past him.

"I'm about to tell Greed that you're coming. You better hurry!" she warned.

"Damn! Ed!" he bellowed across the courtyard. This multiple personality stuff sucks!

* * *

><p>Flynn burst into the private room at the bar, startling everyone. She ran to Greed, dragging the blond off of his lap before she punched the brunette sitting beside him. She ignored the other men in the room cheering and laughing riotously at what they thought was jealous behavior. It was to a degree, but Lust was trying to get them the hell out of the way to save her man.<p>

"Get out! Go now! Soldiers are coming!" she screamed maniacally.

The back wall imploded with a loud bang and in stepped an extraordinarily pissed off Colonel Mustang with Ed walking in behind him.

"Thanks for the warning, baby," Greed said, giving her one last kiss. "Good-bye, Lust. Thank you for allowing me to pretend I was human just for a little while."

"Get your hands off of her!" Ed screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, Tin Can, get your friend here and get the hell out of here!" he yelled, shoving Flynn/Lust toward Al.

"NO!" she screamed, fighting Al to get back to Greed. She did not see the irate yet hurt look on Ed's face or the just plain furious expression on Mustang's face.

"Al! Get her out of here!" Ed screamed. At least he and Greed could agree on something.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Let me out! Let me out!" Martel screamed, attempting to climb out of Al. She continued to struggle, screaming and beating her fists against his insides while Flynn did the same on the outside.

It was getting too difficult to hang on to both of them so Al had to make a decision. Which one would he save? He held Flynn firmly under his arm, lifting off his helmet to allow Martel to escape. He watched in horror with guilt overtaking his consciousness as the blond woman ran back to the bar that was now being engulfed by flames no doubt thanks to the Flame Alchemist. He dropped to his knees, carefully holding Flynn against his metal chest. He might not have a body to feel physically but he sure felt emotional pain. Maybe he even felt it more strongly since he existed as a soul only, just thoughts and emotions.

"Al, Al, I'm sorry," he heard Flynn murmur.

"I'm taking you home," Al told her, lifting her up in his arms as if she were a child.

"I loved him. I mean, she loved him," Flynn whispered as if talking to herself.

"Who?" he asked.

"Greed. I loved him. I mean, her, she, the other me, Lust – loved him. Hell, I don't know what I mean," she grumbled, tears silently streaming down her face. They had to help her soon to save her before her soul disappeared. 

* * *

><p>Flynn sat on her couch, nervously awaiting the return of Ed and Roy. Every little noise or movement startled her. Conflicting emotions were running through her so violently she just wanted to grab her head and scream. Her head ached from all of the thoughts that bombarded her brain. She felt like her mind was being turned inside out from the constant mental stimulus of memories that were not hers playing like a movie in her head.<p>

"Al, I'm going to take a bath. I have a terrible headache," she said suddenly, walking into her bedroom.

"Okay. I'll wait right outside of the door in case you need me," he assured her. He was glad the door was the only way in or out of the bathroom. There were no windows through which she could escape.

Flynn started opening drawers and pulling out clothes. She opened her bottom drawer, slipping out one extra item that she hid between her clothing. She went to the bathroom, turning on nothing but the hot water in the tub. Her trembling fingers pulled out the small but extremely sharp knife she had hidden. When the tub was full, she gingerly stepped into the water still holding the knife in her hand. She stared at the shiny silver blade through the white tendrils of steam that rose from the water which gave it a dreamlike quality. This was all a dream. No, a nightmare. So when she stuck the knife in it would not hurt. She stabbed the sharp end of the knife between the stone and her skin. A column of bright red blood rose briefly then disappeared as it was diluted by the water. That wasn't so bad. She moved the knife to the opposite side to do it again. This time she experimentally moved the knife up and down in a sawing motion. That stung like fire on her skin. It had to come out. She had to get this thing out of her. Even if she did die, it would be better than dying slowly and letting that thing take her over. She bit her lower lip to hold back a scream as she thrust the knife in deeper this time. Blood was flowing in a constant stream now as she pushed the knife further, pulling back on the handle as if she was trying to pry the stone out of her navel. She kept pushing the knife forward until she worked her way under the stone to the middle of her belly button. She grunted and groaned from the searing pain that radiated from her belly button that felt like electrical shocks across her nerves. The water in the tub was beginning to turn pink. Her vision had little black things swimming in it, and she felt like she might throw up at any second. She had to hurry before she fainted from loss of blood or the pain. She sat on the side of the tub, out of the water. Blood flowed down her belly and legs as she pulled the stone out and away from her. It was still attached.

"Oh, my god," she gasped when she saw the tentacle like attachments streaming down from it into her body.

"Flynn? Are you okay?" Al asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine," she lied, taking several deep breaths as she grabbed the stone with her fingers. She was preparing to cut those ties that bound it to her body.

"Flynn!" Ed yelled, beating on the door.

"Damn," she hissed. She had to do this fast. She laid the knife against the outer tentacles taking one last deep breath. As the door was kicked in she screamed, slicing through the glowing red strings that bound the damned stone to her.

"NO!" Ed screamed, rushing to the tub. He grabbed her before she could slide back into the bloody water.

"Here, Ed. This is yours now," she whispered, putting the stone into his hand.

"What the hell did she do?" Roy yelled, grabbing towels to wrap her up.

"She cut it out! She cut the damn thing out!" Ed screamed in a blind panic. He carefully laid her down on the floor before he dropped her.

"Ed! Get hold of yourself! You can't help her like this," Roy said, smacking the terrified boy across the face. He pushed the limp teenager against the wall to give him time to collect himself. He pulled back the towels to look at the wound as he pulled his ignition glove out of his pocket. At least she was unconscious so he would not have to worry how about much this hurt her. He was concerned about the gaping raw wound where her belly button used to be. She had cut the whole damn thing out along with the stone.

"What do I need to do, Colonel?" Ed asked calmly, kneeling on the other side of her.

"Hold her down in case she wakes up. I've got to stop this bleeding before she dies right here." He gazed at her pale lips and face that appeared to have been coated with powder they were so white. He had very little time. He hoped this was the last time ever he would have to burn mortal injuries closed on her body. The tattoo was charred off as he sealed the wound with a small flame.

"Oh, god, that smell is disgusting," Ed muttered, taking in shallow breaths through his mouth.

"It's something you never get used to. And it's something you never forget," Roy murmured in a low voice. He had been the cause of more charred flesh than he cared to think about. He pushed back memories of the Ishvalen War. Now was not the time.

"Al, get her so we can take her to the hospital."

"Yes, brother." 

* * *

><p>This chapter is a little short to not keep you waiting for another update. I'm not sure how I want to proceed with the story right now so it might be a little while before I update again. As always, I'm willing to accept ideas or suggestions. I enjoy allowing the readers to get involved with the story writing process. I've been given really great inspiration by doing this. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Flynn woke up recognizing the white ceiling of the hospital immediately. She was beginning to think she needed a frequent customer discount. She heard the soft sound of man snoring and looked down to see Roy Mustang sitting in a chair beside her bed with his head resting on his arms on her bed. Her fingers ran through his hair in an attempt to gently wake him up.

"Roy," she whispered, tickling his cheek with her fingers.

"No, mom, I don't wanna go," he whined, pushing her hand away.

Flynn giggled and the sound woke him up. She smiled at him as he dug into his eyes with the heels of his hands in an aggressive attempt to wipe the sleep out of them.

"It's about time you woke up. It's been a month," he said, pretending to be angry.

"It has? Damn," she muttered in disbelief. "Where are Ed and Al?"

"Out again on their never-ending quest to get Al's body back. They're a lot closer thanks to you giving them that stone. I receive updates from them on a regular basis, and they're doing well. The little bastard probably wouldn't check in so much if he wasn't worried about you. They miss you of course," he added, taking her hand in his.

"Roy, honey, you look like hell."

"I see you're still a self-esteem builder as always."

"You know what I mean," she said with a smile, touching his face. He was unshaven and his hair was shaggy. Dark circles ringed his eyes as if someone had punched him.

"I haven't wanted to leave you for very long in case you woke up," he admitted. "And to make sure nothing else happened to you."

"I'm not coming back," she announced suddenly.

"I won't ask you to this time. Not after what happened. You tried to quit once, and I wouldn't let you. It's all my fault," he muttered, a tear snaking its way down his cheek.

"Seriously, Mustang," she snapped. "Do you really think I'm a woman who can be forced into decisions?"

"You're right. It's your fault," he teased, kissing her hand.

Flynn felt a shiver of pleasure race through her body from the simple gesture. "I don't think I'll be staying in Central either."

"Oh? Now what am I supposed to do without my annoying next door neighbor?"

"I'm sure you can find another one."

"What if I don't want another one?" he asked, holding her hand tightly as he studied her eyes.

'Oh, damn. He can't be serious. Just stay calm,' Flynn thought to herself.

"I just couldn't imagine my life without you being a part of it," he said, looking away from her.

Flynn was able to breathe finally when he broke eye contact. What now? She jumped when the door to her room opened.

Two men walked in dressed in dark suits. Both were around six feet tall and looked an awful lot alike. One had long golden blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had big golden eyes that softened with love when he looked at her: Edward Elric. The other man had short darker blond hair and light brown eyes. He stared at her for a moment then ran toward her, putting his arms around her for a crushing hug. He could only be Alphonse Elric.

"I finally get to touch you," he whispered in her ear.

"Al? Al!" she cried, holding him close to her. "I can't believe it's really you. This is so wonderful!" Tears streamed down her face as she held him. She opened her eyes to see Edward watching them with a small smile on his face. As much as she wanted to keep hugging the boy who had at last found his body, there was someone else she wanted to greet as well. She pulled Al back, kissing him on both cheeks. "Help me out of this bed, would you?" she requested, surprised that he picked her up with as much ease and strength as he did when he was in the armor.

"I've missed you, sister," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Flynn hugged him again when he sat her down on her feet. She turned to Edward who now towered over her. "Well, you're no longer just my size," she sniffed, wiping tears of off her cheek. She held her breath when he enveloped her with his muscular arms for a tender but strong embrace.

"I might not be your size anymore, but I hope you still love me," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, god, Ed I've always loved you. More than I thought," she admitted, biting her lip at the inadvertent admission.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you the same anymore either. I don't love you as my sister any longer," he said, turning her face back to his when she looked away. "I want you as something more."

This was more than Roy Mustang could handle. He was glad to see the boys; even more happy for them that they had gotten their bodies back. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing they had come in right before he admitted to Flynn his feelings for her. It was probably for the best; for her at least. Even he knew he could never be the man she needed.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked, before he bent to place his lips on hers. The kiss was so gentle and so sweet. The unspoken emotion in the kiss caused tears to overflow her eyes again.

"I love you, Flynn Brogan."

"I love you too, Edward Elric." 

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well, that's all folks. Due to a terrible case of writer's block and a pure lack of interest in the story, I decided to end this and move on to the next project. <em>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edward and Flynn were eventually married. Flynn resigned from the military completely to stay home so they could begin their family. They stayed close to Roy Mustang being two of his biggest supporters as they and the rest of the team pushed him to the position of Fuhrer.

Once Roy made it, he began to put into action all of the promises that he made through the years. He overturned the dictatorship and destroyed the military rule. He was determined to change the government into a democratic republic to offer the people freedom and prosperity they had never known. He even changed his title to President. Jean Havoc was brought back to be a member of his personal cabinet of advisors whose other members included Ed and Al. Riza Hawkeye was still his personal bodyguard and leader of the security team which consisted of Breda, Falman, and Fuery. Sometimes it was unclear who was in more danger and needed protection from whom when those three were on the job.

Flynn was still Mustang's next door neighbor. At least they lived in separate houses now. As a matter of fact, they were all neighbors. Mustang had built them all sprawling mansions to show his gratitude for helping him achieve his long time goal of being the ruler of Amestris. The only problem was that he had basically constructed a massive compound on which they all lived together. At least they had plenty of property around their homes to give them some semblance of privacy.

Flynn was working in the garden with her oldest child, a seven year old boy named Keegan who had his mother's dark red hair and father's golden eyes. She showed him which things were weeds so he wouldn't pull up anymore of her flowers. A deep sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she gathered the flowers he had pulled to make a bouquet out of them later. She heard the bubbling laughter of her second son, Alastair, who was sitting beneath the ancient oak tree in their yard playing with a litter of fuzzy kittens his cat Mirabelle had given birth to six weeks ago. He reminded her of his Uncle Al because their personalities were so much alike. Otherwise he was a perfect blend of his parents with his strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, honey!" Ed yelled out the back door, stepping out onto the porch.

Flynn stifled a laugh when she saw his biggest fan and their three year old daughter, Quinn wrapped around her father's leg. Quinn loved her father fiercely and had earned the nickname Velcro Girl because whenever he was around, she was stuck to him. The child had his beautiful golden hair that flowed in long curls down her back. Her eyes were a surprising onyx color. Flynn had assured Ed that was from her father; he had those amazingly dark eyes and her dark red hair. He believed her since the child had his hair color. If she had been born with black hair, he would have been convinced that their neighbor had jumped the fence and been playing where he shouldn't.

Ed reached down to peel the child from his leg, settling her on his hip. When she was comfortably positioned, her tiny arms immediately wound around her father's neck and her cheek was pressed against his. "Quinn, sweetie, Daddy needs to breathe," he wheezed, loosening the girl's grip on his neck. "Honey, lunch is ready. Bring the kids in."

"Come on, boys! Let's go!" she announced, standing up with her basket of flowers. She didn't have to tell them twice when it came to getting them to the dinner table.

"You've got such a beautiful family," a familiar deep voice complimented.

"Hello, Roy. Why don't you come in?" she asked without even turning to look at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he answered, taking her arm in his to walk with her to the house. "I really envy your husband. He's got a wonderful life."

"He knows. If you could learn to control yourself, you could have a family too," she teased, giving him a sideways glance.

"Flynn, I'm just not suitable to be a husband. Besides, I've got too many plans and ambitions to have time for a wife," he said completely serious.

"You're right about that," she responded. The man still had big ideas and more changes he wanted to make to the world. Always striving, always pushing for more. She wondered if he would ever be satisfied or happy with anything.

"You picked up a stray I see," Ed commented when he saw Mustang following her in.

"Yeah. He just looked so pitiful and lonely I couldn't help but bring him inside," she said, yelping when Roy slapped her on the behind. Some things never change.

"Uncle Roy!" Quinn squealed with glee, running into his arms.

"Hey, Princess. Miss me?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, Uncle Roy, I just saw you yesterday," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"My god, you're like your mother," he muttered, kissing her again.

"I know! Isn't it great!" she exclaimed proudly. She wiggled out of his arms and ran to the table to join her brothers.

"So what brings you over, Roy?" Ed asked suspiciously. He knew Roy wasn't one for random social visits.

"Whatever it is can wait until after lunch. Now go sit down and let's eat," Flynn ordered.

"Yes, Mom," the two grown men quipped sarcastically.

Great. Flynn had five children instead of three.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter, but it's a turning point of the story transitioning it from one phase of their lives to the next. The continuation and their new beginning is dedicated to Heaven's Angel of Death. Thanks!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Roy Mustang followed Ed through the house out to the pool. They had just gotten off work and the man had invited him for dinner. Far be it from him to say no to one of Flynn's wonderful meals. He could have eaten out then went to one of his favorite hostess clubs like he did most evenings, but he would rather be with them. He often wondered how different things might have been if Ed had walked into her hospital room just five minutes later that day. What would she have done if he had been allowed the chance to tell her how he really felt about her? Would he be the one with a beautiful family living a practically perfect life? He did not begrudge Ed for any of his happiness; the man deserved it after all the years of hell he had to struggle through to finally get here. He honestly couldn't say if he could have stuck by Flynn through the aftermath of the philosopher's stone incident either. The woman had basically lost her mind for a time, and they all wondered if she would ever recover. Of course it wasn't her fault. How easy could it be to deal with other people floating around in your head? Living with the knowledge that these people were murdered and the very essence of them – their thoughts and emotions – were now inside of you. Once again, Edward Elric, persevered whether due through intestinal fortitude or sheer stubbornness (he would guess the latter); the man was now living a dream with a gorgeous wife and wonderful children.

The wife – Flynn Brogan Elric. The one woman Roy Mustang believed he could have committed himself to. However, he might just be fooling himself on that especially since it was never put to the test. Women had always been Roy's weakness and one woman in particular fascinated him and kept his interest after all these years. To say he was obsessed would be a slight understatement. Flynn was the final conquest, the one who got away, the one woman _ever_ to tell the infamous lover Roy Mustang NO to sex. She was a challenge he couldn't let go. He liked to win. He played to win _always_. For him there was never any other option besides succeeding in whatever he put his mind to do. He achieved his dream of becoming Fuhrer. He totally restructured the government and made himself President. He could conquer a country but that one damn woman eluded him still and it pissed him off – she pissed him off.

Roy's attention was immediately transfixed on that woman as she was getting out of the pool. She was wearing a black string bikini which would have been enticing on any woman, but on her it took his breathe away. The sight of her usually made him want to melt, but right now he was hard as a rock. Motherhood had been good to her in all the right places. Her breasts were at least two sizes bigger, her hips were full and round, and she had a slightly rounded belly that he thought was quite attractive because it would make a perfect resting place for his head.

'That's one mother I'd like to fu-' His thought was broken off by her calling his name. Even the sound of his name on her lips in such an innocent manner was alluring to him.

"Roy!" she repeated, a little louder this time.

"Yes, Red?" he responded, moving his eyes to hers.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand out here gaping all afternoon?" she demanded, wrapping a towel around her.

Aw, dammit. He smiled as he watched her. He loved the little red headed dynamo and not just for her looks. She could be a real shrew and a major pain in the ass, but he actually liked that about her. She had a kind, loving side that he saw when she interacted with her husband and children that made him envy them. In the end, he had no one to blame but himself that he was alone and didn't have the life Ed had – including her. 

* * *

><p>'Roy is being so weird today - even for him,' Flynn thought to herself as she got dressed. It had been awhile since she had caught him giving her one of those long, thoughtful stares. She wondered what he had been thinking. He didn't have the usual smug, lustful look that seemed to be his official face when he was around her. The expression was something else – one of a tender, regretful longing. She shivered as a chill ran up her spine. She remembered that day at the hospital when she had awakened from the coma. He had wanted to say something to her that day, but what? Prince Charming in the form of Edward Elric had stepped in and swept her off her feet and the rest was history. She sighed deeply with the realization that whatever it was wouldn't have mattered, and she couldn't be happier than she is now.<p>

Would it even be possible to be happy with Roy Mustang? It was funny that she could easily picture him as a father but not as a husband. He loved her children and was the most wonderful, doting "uncle" anyone could ask for besides their real Uncle Al. But a husband? Faithfulness would be a definite problem for him. The man just didn't seem capable of it. He was so incredible ambitious, always setting his sights for the stars, how would he even have time much less the emotional energy to deal with a wife? He loved deeply and loyally; she had seen that in him with his subordinates when he was a Colonel. Throughout the years he had taken care of all of them and made sure they had the best lives possible, but they also earned it by pushing him into his present position.

Flynn wondered why, after all these years, he and Riza Hawkeye hadn't gotten married. They might as well. It was apparent to everyone that Riza loved him, but Roy seemed oblivious. Or maybe he just ignored it to keep from admitting his own feelings, or heaven forbid, marrying her. The most plausible reason was that Riza never pressed the issue because she knew exactly what she would be getting into with him and was smart enough not to do it.

Roy was still an incredibly frustrating, irritating man after all these years. He remained a sexual deviant as well. She had caught him from time to time indulging his voyeuristic tendencies. For the most part he was a harmless flirt, but sometimes he could be downright creepy.

Flynn hurried downstairs to begin making dinner. She stopped to kiss her husband on the lips since she had not given him a proper welcome earlier.

"Where's mine?" Roy asked with a teasing grin on his face.

Flynn surprised them all by leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips. "There. Be happy, Mr. President," she said, continuing on her way to the kitchen.

Ed was chuckling despite himself. He couldn't help it after seeing the flabbergasted expression on the other man's face. His wife could do some of the most shocking things sometimes but at times like this he didn't mind because this was incredibly amusing. He loved how she could get one over on Roy so easily with such a simple thing as a kiss. He knew this man was still infatuated with his wife. He didn't worry because he knew she was committed to him. Sometimes he felt like strangling the black haired pain in the ass but that was a sentiment he had held for years and for reasons other than Flynn. They remained close friends because this man had been a great mentor and sometimes father figure. Roy Mustang had done everything possible to help him succeed in his endeavor to get his brother's body back, and he was able to return the favor years later by helping him become President. He had been a strong presence that Ed had relied on to help him through the mental and emotional battle he faced with Flynn after her release from the hospital.

The first few years after she woke up from the coma were pure hell. Ed never knew who he would be waking up with since her personality would shift between some of the others trapped inside of her. She also exhibited strange and unusual physical abilities, some good and some not so good. Sometimes she had been so angry and violent she had to be tied up to keep her and everyone else safe. Needless to say, he had wondered many times just what kind of prison he locked himself into by marrying her, but he loved her. Despite it all, he loved her fiercely and beyond all reason.

Flynn's saving grace had come in the form of May Chang, who was now Al's wife. She had used Alkahestry to remove and seal off as much as possible of the stone's remnants and after effects. This returned the woman that he loved to him. She still has some of the physical side effects, but the mental side effects, the most frightening part, had been taken care of.

Ed observed his lovely wife as she sat their daughter on a stool to 'help' mix frosting for a cake. He smiled as he watched her hold the whisk out for their little girl to take a taste, then quickly touched it to her nose.

"Mama!" Quinn shrieked, wiping the sweet, gooey substance off her nose.

Some moments in life were just too precious to miss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Edward," Flynn whispered, kissing his neck. She was trying to wake him up for a romantic encounter before the kids got up. She stared down at her gorgeous blond husband, sliding her hands over his smooth muscular chest. Her lips pressed kisses all over his neck and chest as her hands continued to explore his body. He whimpered and stirred as her hand glided down his washboard abs, tickling him slightly. "Wake up, honey," she murmured in his ear, slipping her hand into his underwear.

"Oh, god, Flynn," he moaned, when her fingers wrapped around his hardness. "No wonder we have so many kids."

"Speaking of them, come on before they wake up. I need you," she begged, stroking him.

"Climb aboard then. You're like a nymphomaniac here lately," he grumbled, rolling over on his back for her. He wasn't exactly complaining, but a little more sleep would be nice.

"I can't help it, Ed. I just want you so badly," she said, as she impaled herself on his erection.

"Mmmmm, Flynn," he groaned, putting his hands on her hips. He loved her fuller, rounder mama's body and the fact that she was comfortable with it. Her new curves had been the result of the three wonderful gifts she had given him. If she kept this up, there would surely be a fourth.

Flynn pulled him up to a sitting position, burying her hands in his long hair. Sometimes her strength shocked him because it seemed to be on level beyond his. "Ahhhhh, sweetheart, please," he begged when she mercilessly pulled his hair and thrust herself down onto him at the same time. She had become queen of the pleasurable pain. It seemed the more gentle he tried to be, the rougher she would get. He grunted when she abruptly slammed him down on the bed, pinning his arms to the mattress above his head.

Flynn writhed and twisted her body making blissful sensations race through both of their bodies. She threw back her head as she sat up, dragging her fingers down his chest and belly, careful not to scratch him with her fingernails. She moaned loudly when she felt his hand over her breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple. Her body shuddered with pleasure, making him moan.

"Ed," she whispered in his ear when she leaned over to kiss him. Her kiss held an overwhelming hunger that left him gasping for breath. She was moving her hips faster and harder, bringing him closer to his end. She cried out sharply, thrusting her hips into him so hard over and over it was making his hipbones feel bruised.

Ed was beginning to think she was going to screw him straight through the bed. Finally he had enough and grabbed her, flipping her over onto her back. He put his hand over her mouth, laying down on her to hold her to the bed as he moved inside of her. It was a good thing he was now six feet tall and outweighed her by a lot so he could hold her down. His body was grinding hard against a certain part of her female anatomy to force her to a climax.

"Go ahead, Flynn, scream," he murmured into her ear. His hand muffled the shriek she let out as her body vibrated and convulsed under him. He released into her, whispering her name in her ear. They lay together in the bed in a panting, sweating heap. He slapped her on the behind, making her yelp. "So what are we going to name the next one?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, you're so funny. I wouldn't mind having another child. I love my babies – and their father," she said, kissing him quickly before jumping up to get a shower with him right behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, stepping into the shower with her.

"Of course not," she answered, pressing her body against his.

"Keep that up and we'll be at it again," he murmured into her ear, kissing her neck.

"Promise?"

"That's a promise. If you were taller, I'd just take you right here."

"Now this is rich coming from the man who once threw little tantrums any chance he could about references to being short," she teased, kissing him on the lips. "You're strong. Pick me up."

Ed did as she requested, cupping her behind with his big hands and lifting her up so she could enclose his waist with her legs. He pushed her against the wall so he could support her better. He made love to her at a leisurely, unhurried pace which brought them both to an eventual, delightfully gentle climax that left them invigorated and ready for their day rather than worn out and ready for sleep.

Flynn got dressed and began the task of waking up the children. She always got them up in time to have breakfast with their father before he left for work. When he was gone, they would begin their busy day of school lessons and chores.

Most often Ed would come home for lunch, typically bringing at least one person home with him from the office. Today the person he brought with him was Jean Havoc. It was always a wonderful thing to see Jean walk through the door. He had been healed of his spinal injury with a philosopher's stone by Dr. Tim Marcoh. The stones had a very positive purpose if used correctly; however, people coveted them for their evil, destructive power.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?" Flynn asked when he walked in with a big smile on his face.

"I'm great and you look lovely as always," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Still a charmer,' Flynn thought to herself looking into his deep blue eyes. She remembered a time when she would lose herself in the depths of those beautiful cerulean orbs. When he first came back, things were very strained and stressful between the two of them. Mustang with his astonishing diplomatic skills had locked them in a room together until they worked out the situation and were able to get along more amicably. After a literal knock – down, drag – out fight, mostly on Flynn's part because Havoc was too much of a gentleman to hit a woman, they had gotten rid of some serious grudges and a great deal of animosity between them.

"Uncle Havoc!" Keegan exclaimed when he came into the kitchen. Havoc was his favorite "uncle" out of the many surrogate ones they have. Flynn didn't mind that her son saw him as a role model because Jean was a very intelligent, good natured man who would make someone a great husband.

"Hey, boy! Long time no see!" he responded warmly, giving the kid a hug. That made Flynn jealous – the stubborn child wouldn't even hug her anymore, not willingly and without experiencing embarrassment. "Let me know when you want to go for target practice. I've got a new gun I want you to try out."

"Hey, Keegan, can you go get your brother and sister then come back to help me?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," her oldest son responded politely.

"I know you hate that, but he needs to know how to shoot. Especially if he's going to join the army someday," Jean remarked before she even said anything.

"I know, I know. It's a mom thing, allow me that much okay?" she replied defensively.

"You're the most beautiful mom I know."

"How many moms do you know, Jean?"

"Two – mine and you."

"Hmph," she snorted. "Hopeless flatterer." 

* * *

><p>Now that everyone in the house was asleep, Flynn could steal a few moments of peace and quiet for herself. Despite the fact it was midnight, she went out to sit by the pool to read. She still enjoyed sitting outside at night, and since it was the middle of summer it would be warm and perfect for relaxing. After turning on the lights surrounding the pool, she walked outside. Her favorite drink of choice in a frosty bottle was in her hand along with the book that she had been anxious to read. After settling on a lounger, she opened her book and took a sip, preparing for some much needed alone time. She loved being a full time wife and mother, but she still needed a few moments to herself to maintain her sanity. Half way through the third chapter, she heard him. Her moment alone was great while it lasted. She finished the last sip of her beer while she continued to listen, trying to pinpoint his location. She could hear him breathing hard and fast as he watched her. Pervert. She determined his location and flung the empty beer bottle into the tree that straddled the property line between his house and theirs. A hollow clunk echoed into the still night air when the bottle found its target.<p>

"OW! DAMMIT!" Roy bellowed.

"Get down here, now, Roy Mustang!" she yelled at him as if he were one of her children. She stood with her hands on her hips as she watched the branches of the tree shake while he climbed down. Her lips pressed into a thin line of anger as he dropped to his feet from the lowest branch.

"Your aim is unbelievable," he muttered, rubbing his sore forehead. He held the bottle in his hand as he walked over to her.

"Come here, and let me see," she ordered. After he sat down on the lounger so she could reach him, she checked the bump on his forehead. "You'll be all right. It will be a nasty goose egg but you can hide it with your bangs," she said, brushing his hair over the rising knot. "God, Roy! If people knew how you acted in private, what would they think? Would you grow up already?"

"It's no fun to grow up, Mama," he whined, grinning at her like a fool.

"Don't call me that. You can be so damn weird sometimes," she snapped, sitting down beside him. She watched him lean back and stretch out his long legs in front of him. "Don't get too comfortable, Sparky. You interrupted my 'me' time."

"What if I want a little bit of you?" he asked crudely, reaching over to play with the ribbons at the collar of her nightgown.

"You know, Roy, if it wouldn't hurt Ed, I'd just be tempted to give you what you want so maybe, just maybe, you'd leave me the hell alone. You've built this up in your mind so much over the years I think you'd have a heart attack and die before you even had an orgasm if I did," she snapped, snatching the ribbons from his fingers after he untied them.

"Wanna find out?" he inquired, more serious than joking.

"God, Roy!" she yelled for the second time.

"Funny you should keep calling me that…"

"I'm not. Don't flatter yourself," she retorted, rolling her eyes. She leaned back on the lounger, dropping her feet right in the middle on his abdomen. The loud grunt of pain he released made her grin with wicked delight. Instead of moving, he began to massage her feet, holding his head up in midair. No wonder his abdominal muscles felt so hard beneath her feet.

Flynn closed her eyes, sighing as his fingers worked absolute magic. Her whole body began to relax under his skillful hands. She moaned with disappointment when he moved her feet and sat up. Her body had just attained that numb, floating feeling that comes right before sleep overtakes it. She didn't open her eyes, but she could feel him hovering over her, looking at her. Maybe he thought she was already asleep since he picked her up and carried her into the house. She never said anything or moved to let him know that she was still awake.

Roy carefully lowered her onto the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back of it to cover her up. He knelt down beside her, stroking his hand across her creamy cheek that had a sprinkling of freckles on it that ran across her nose and the other cheek. 'When did she get those?' he wondered as he looked at her. They made her look younger and more enticing anyway; maybe they had appeared because she got out in the sun with the children a lot. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then he couldn't stop himself from what he did next. He kissed her lips, feeling like the prince trying to wake Sleeping Beauty. However, he didn't want to wake this Sleeping Beauty because she would surely slap his face or give him a black eye. He brushed his lips across her ear, erroneously thinking it was safe to whisper, "I love you, Flynn."

Flynn's heart stopped immediately upon hearing those whispered words of a long buried sentiment. Her eyes popped open, and she was staring into his eyes that were as dark as the night. She slapped her hand over his mouth before he could yell out in surprise while pressing her finger against her lips to remind him to stay quiet. She gave him a second to get over the shock of being caught before she removed her hand.

"I-I-I thought you were a-a-asleep," Roy stuttered frantically. It wasn't an easy task to make Roy Mustang lose his composure, but she had done it.

"Yeah. I guessed as much. You have really ruined my relaxing night," she whispered but there was no fury behind the words – just confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything," he said, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Ten years ago, Roy," she snapped. "Is that what you wanted to tell me ten years ago?"

"Yes," he replied, slowly bringing his eyes up to hers. He was surprised to see that her eyes were filled with tears instead of anger.

"Dammit, Roy Mustang, you're such a moron," she hissed, grabbing him by the collar. "What am I supposed to do with this knowledge huh? What do we do now? Now wonder you still act like such an idiot around me."

"Gee, thanks, Flynn. I can always count on you to make me feel better," he groused, pulling out of her grip.

"Oh, shut up, asshole!" she snapped, rolling over on her stomach to bury her face in the couch cushion. "Get out!"

"What?" he asked because it had been so muffled.

"Get out! Please, go home," she murmured, her voice breaking on the word home as tears flowed down her cheeks. She buried her face back into the couch until she heard the door click twice: once for him to open it to leave, and twice because he closed it behind him. She was so angry yet felt so weak and defeated. 'How dare he do that?' she thought to herself. 'How dare he make such a confession? And after all these years!'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The doorbell rang and Ed glanced at Flynn who shrugged. They weren't expecting guests, and Roy always just barged in the back door so they knew it wasn't him. Flynn eased the drowsy Alastair off her lap and went to see who it was. She peeked through the peephole to see a pretty blond woman she didn't know. She opened the door and a child stepped from behind the woman. He appeared to be around eight years old with blond hair and gold eyes. She was unable to speak when she recognized her husband in those eyes and that face.

"Honey? Who is it?" Ed asked.

Flynn was rooted to the spot and her vocal chords were useless. She felt her husband slide his arm around her waist.

"Oh, my god," he gasped, his hot breath raising goose bumps on her neck. His whole body went rigid next to hers. He asked the woman, "What are you doing here?"

Flynn went numb yet her whole body tingled and prickled like a foot that has been 'asleep.' A black frame appeared in her vision around the woman and the child standing on her doorstep and slowly began to close in.

"Ed, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is your son, Edmund," the woman announced with tears in her blue eyes as she pushed the child forward.

Without a word, Flynn went down as the darkness closed in.

"Flynn!" Edward yelled, catching her in his arms. He jostled her around a bit to bring her back to consciousness.

Flynn opened her eyes, shoving Ed away when she realized he was holding her.

"Flynn, please," he begged, attempting to touch her but she jerked away and slapped his hand.

"NO! DON'T!" she screamed sharply then in a lower, malicious voice growled, "Don't touch me."

"I can explain," he began, moving toward her.

Flynn glared at him in a way that warned him if he laid a hand on her she would hurt him – badly. "Make it quick before I leave."

"What? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Five minutes, Ed," she warned. She glared at him as he took a deep breath of defeat and resignation.

"This is Winry Rockbell. She's a childhood friend. It was a long time ago, Flynn. It happened when you were going through one of your particularly bad times with your … condition. She came to see me here, and we spent the night together. I'm sorry. I needed someone and …" He wasn't smart enough to shut up before he had dug a hole too deep for himself. He did stop immediately when she closed her eyes and raised her hands.

"Edward Elric," she spoke calmly but with a quivery edge to her voice as she fought for control. She observed Ed's tanned face drain of its color when she used his first and last name indicating she was pissed to the point of murdering him. "I'm going to put our children to bed. If you would like, I can fix the couch in your study for Edmund because he's a young child and it's late. I'm sure he needs some rest after their trip." Flynn knew they had traveled quite a distance from his home town of Resembool.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, really," Winry said.

"Come in, Winry. I think you and Ed need to have a talk. When I get the children in bed, I'll be leaving," Flynn said, allowing the hesitant woman to come in. She wasn't going to attack the woman, and she definitely didn't blame the child for this unfortunate and uncomfortable circumstance they were all enduring now. Fury did not even begin to describe the anger flowing beneath the surface of her cool, collected exterior. She was scaring the hell out of Ed. Women were supposed to lose their minds when something like this happened. They were supposed to scream, cry, yell, cry some more, and just freak out in general.

Flynn maintained her composure as she hustled the children off to bed. She made sure to control herself around them and make everything seem as normal as possible.

"Mom, who was at the door?" Keegan asked when she was tucking him in last. He knew something was wrong because his mother never tucked him in anymore.

"A friend of your father's and her little boy. They will be staying the night because they traveled a long way," she explained, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mama?" he called. He had not referred to her as that in years. He had become a serious, sullen little boy in the last year, but he was very sensitive to others and their emotions despite not showing many of his own.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she inquired, sitting on the bed beside him.

"It will be okay, Mama. I know Dad loves you," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Flynn covered her mouth with her hand, but it wasn't enough to hold back the strangled sob. She nodded, fleeing from the room as the tears began to fall. The child had undone her; he knew something was seriously wrong and he knew it involved his father. He had exhibited this ability to 'know' things for a few years. Could he read others thoughts or just discern their feelings? She hurriedly fixed the pull out bed from the couch in Ed's study. She went to the living room to see Ed holding a sleeping Edmund while Winry sat in a chair quietly crying.

"You can lay him down in your study if you like," she told Ed, swiping at the tears that rolled down her cheek. "I'm leaving."

"Where will you go? When will you be back?" Ed asked, his eyebrows drawing together so tightly they made a single, crinkled uni-brow across his forehead.

"I don't know. Winry, I wish I could say it was nice meeting you, but I think you understand why I can't," Flynn said, giving Ed one last wilting glance before she ran out the door. 

* * *

><p>Flynn found herself at a bar. She was dressed in a thin, loose fitting cotton summer dress and a plain pair of sandals. Despite her simple outfit, she had the attention of every man in the bar. Four of them converged on her as soon as she walked in. They were younger men in the mid-twenties and a veritable buffet of delicious bodies each in a different flavor by their hair color; vanilla, strawberry, caramel, and chocolate. She sat down in a booth with the strawberry and chocolate flanking her. All four bought her drinks which she downed in quick succession without even tasting them. Caramel, with his light golden brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes, grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the dance floor. She allowed him to move her anyway he wanted not even caring when he brazenly pulled her against him, rubbing his bulging crotch against her belly. A shriek escaped her when the beautiful and almost girly pretty redhead grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She moaned when his lips covered hers. She could feel one of the others at her back, grinding himself against her behind as the strawberry slipped his tongue into her mouth.<p>

"Excuse me! Get your damn hands off of her, she's mine," a familiar voice boomed, shoving them away.

Flynn screamed as she was picked up and flung over a broad, muscular shoulder. She reached down, grabbing the man's ass with both of her hands. She'd recognize that ass anywhere even after all these years. "Jean Havoc! My hero!" she yelled, slurring her words terribly.

"Dammit, Flynn! What in the hell were you doing in there?" he demanded, throwing her into the back of his car.

"Edward Elric has another son! He and his mother showed up on our front doorstep tonight," she announced bluntly as he started the car. "Don't take me home, Jean."

"I'm not. I'm taking you to Mustang," he said, throwing the car into gear.

"Oh, yes. That's a brilliant idea," she commented sarcastically.

"You've avoided him long enough. Besides Flynn, if I take you home with me, I won't let you leave," he admitted with blunt honesty.

"I've still got your ring, you know. I plan on giving it to Keegan when he finds the girl he wants to marry."

"I never imagined you as the sentimental type, Flynn."

"I never imagined a lot of things about me, Jean."

After a long uncomfortable silence, Jean announced their arrival at Roy Mustang's house. He grabbed the half asleep drunk woman, dragging her across the seat. He put her over his shoulder once again, carrying her to the door. It took forever to wake Mustang up.

"What in the hell do you want?" Roy yelled at Jean.

"Hey, I brought you something," Havoc said, setting Flynn down on her feet to show Roy her face.

"What the hell…"

"Hi, Roy!" she exclaimed in a drunken drawl, falling forward into his arms.

"What happened? Why is she like this?" Roy asked, gathering her up into his arms to carry her into the house.

"It's bad, Roy. Apparently Edward had an affair with Winry several years ago when Flynn was constantly in and out of the hospital with her issues. There's a child," he added, thankful that Flynn was over Mustang's bed when he dropped her.

"Is that so?" Roy inquired, walking back downstairs with Jean. "Why'd you bring her to me, Havoc?"

"Because you love her and will take care of her," he said plainly, saluting the man who was even now his superior before he walked away.

Roy took a deep breath staring at the ceiling above him as he thought about the woman in his bed. He slowly made his way back to his room. The plaintive howls interspersed with her bawling her heart out met his ears when he was halfway down the hall. He went to his bathroom first to get a wet washcloth and towel for her because he already knew she would be a mess. "Flynn?" he called gently, sitting on the bed next to her. He brushed her thick red hair out of the way so he press the cold cloth to her face.

Flynn jumped when the cold dampness hit her burning hot face. She opened her eyes to look up at him. She took the washcloth from him, pressing to her whole face. "Oh, god!" she snarled into the thick cloth to muffle it. "I'm trying to understand, Roy. I really am. I know things were terrible back then, but…" The tears flowed anew down her red puffy cheeks.

Roy pulled her into his arms, feeling her tears drop onto his bare chest. He leaned against the headboard of the bed with her still in his arms. He held her while she cried, never saying a word as she poured out her pain in tears. At some point, they both fell asleep from exhaustion curled into each other's bodies and clinging to one another tightly.

The blazing sunlight woke them both up around nine in the morning. They lay quietly in each other's arms, neither one wanting to move but both wide awake and thinking.

"Flynn?" Roy said in a low, gentle voice.

"What, Roy?" she asked, her voice thick with the emotions she was fighting to control.

"What are you going to do now, sweetheart?" he inquired, running his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"I don't know, Roy. I don't think I'm over the shock yet. I love Ed, but I don't know how to process this. How the hell can you men hide such big secrets for so many years?" she inquired brusquely.

"We think we're trying to save the women we love pain, but in the end we hurt ourselves and them more. Do you and the kids want to stay with me until you figure it out? You won't be far from home but at least you won't be in the same house with him. You'll have time to think…to figure things out," he said, running his fingers down her bare arm.

Flynn shivered under his light touch that tickled her. She wasn't sure how much thinking she could do if he did things like that. There was almost too much to think about. Could she forgive Ed? Would she always wonder what else he had lied about? How would the child fit into their lives? Would they want him to get to know his half brothers and sister? Just so many questions…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Roy woke up he was alone. He got up to search for Flynn, finding her in his study at his desk. She was furiously scribbling notes on a yellow legal pad. Balled up pieces of paper littered his desk and the floor around it. Obviously she had been crying because her face was still streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Flynn?" he called, but she didn't hear him. "Flynn!"

"What?" she inquired, raising her sad eyes to him.

Damn, she was a wreck. He immediately wanted to whip the ass of the blond next door. Maybe two blonds, including the one who showed up on their doorstep last night to suddenly throw this woman's life into a tail spin.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking over to her.

"I'm just trying to work this out. I keep going over this in my head, but I'm just so confused. I love him, Roy. I don't want to end things over one bad decision that happened so long ago. But I don't know how to deal with this," she said, laying her head on the desk.

Roy sat down on the desk, stroking her dark auburn hair. He wished there was something he could do to take it all away.

Flynn sighed when she felt the comforting gesture. She raised her head, rubbing her temples. Her head hurt from crying so much. The shock was beginning to wear off from the abrupt and unwelcome arrival of the past. The pain was starting to set in. It hurt so much she was actually having chest pains. After this, the numbness would arrive and that was what she longed for. To feel nothing at all. Then she could think – she could figure this out.

"I'll go home after Ed leaves and probably stay there all day until he comes home," she informed him in a toneless voice.

"All right, honey. Anything you need, just ask me," he said, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"When I figure out what I need, I'll let you know," she stated flatly, standing up. She was halfway to the door when she unexpectedly turned and walked back to him.

Roy stared at her when she shoved his knees apart and stood in between his legs. He closed his eyes as she leaned into him, pressing her lips against his. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Temptation was knocking at his door and screaming for attention. It would be so easy to give in.

"Flynn, this is how it happened for him," he whispered in her ear. "Ed was hurt and needed someone. She just happened to be there."

Flynn unleashed a stinging slap against his cheek, jerking out of his hands to walk away. She screamed when he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back into his arms. She couldn't move because he had her trapped in a bear hug.

"Let me go, Roy Mustang!" she screamed, struggling in his arms.

"I didn't say that to hurt you. You just need to understand."

"I understand, Roy, but it doesn't make the pain go away!" Flynn went completely limp in his arms. When he relaxed his hold on her, she dropped down to the floor to get away from him.

"Dammit! How did you do that?"

"It's a trick I learned from the kids. They would do that to me to get out of my grip. It's nearly impossible to hang on to someone when they do that. Speaking of kids, I'm going home. I don't care if he is there. I need to see my babies," she said, walking to the door.

"Good girl," he said to himself as he watched her go. He might be a manipulative bastard, but sometimes it was a good thing.

Flynn walked next door to her house through the backyard route Roy always used to come over. She used the back door because she knew it would be unlocked. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ed sitting at the table in the kitchen. He looked as bad as she felt with his hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes. She silently went to the coffee pot and began preparing coffee for them.

"Flynn," Ed called, his voice quiet, almost weak sounding.

Flynn refused to answer, busying herself with preparing breakfast. She felt his hand on her shoulder her body stiffening under his touch. Nausea tried to blossom within her, and she forced the feeling away. She shrugged off his hand and continued with her regular morning routine.

"She's gone. They left about an hour ago. I-I don't know what to do, Flynn," he said, still standing in the same spot behind her.

"That makes two of us, Ed," she responded coldly, slamming the oven door closed. "I'm going to wake the children up. Life must go on."

"Will it?" he asked, staring at her with his huge golden eyes when she turned around to face him.

"With or without you, it will," she stated with a hard edge to her voice.

"Please! Please don't do that!" he exclaimed, dropping to his knees in front of her and grabbing her around the waist.

"I'm not doing anything yet. Let me go."

The day was long and Flynn carried on with their usual activities. The daily routine offered some comfort with its mundane predictability. When Ed came home for lunch, she went outside to work in her garden while he and the children ate together.

"Mama, aren't you going to eat?" Keegan asked when he joined her later as she was fervently weeding a patch of flowers.

"No, baby. I'm not feeling very well," she answered which was the truth.

"Mama, is Daddy sick too?" he queried curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart. Don't worry. We'll get over it and everything will be fine," she assured him.

"Does it have something to do with that woman that showed up? Who was that little boy? Are you going to leave Daddy, Mama? Will you get a divorce?"

Flynn clawed at the ground, fighting to keep control. She wanted to scream at the child, but she understood his curiosity and panic. She hung her head to hide the tears that leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

"Keegan, sweetheart, please. All I can tell you is things will be okay," she murmured in a low voice.

"Mom! There's something wrong with one of Mirabelle's kittens," Alastair wailed, running toward her.

"Oh, god," Flynn moaned, getting up to see what the problem could be.

A big tear rolled down the strawberry blond's face as he held the small furry body between his palms. He was reluctantly opened his hands to allow his mom to see. He watched as she checked over the cold, stiff little body.

"Oh, no!" she gasped when she saw the two holes side by side in the poor little thing's neck. A snake! "Keegan! Get out of the garden!"

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, coming out the back door with Quinn around his neck.

"There's a snake around here somewhere. It killed one of the kittens," she said, showing him the pitiful tiny victim.

Ed put Quinn down at his feet, and she immediately attached herself to his leg. He took the kitten from his wife and covered it with both of his hands. A white flash went out from his hands and the sound of meowing could be heard from between his palms.

"Ed," Flynn gasped.

"Daddy!" Alastair yelled, taking the now alive kitten from his father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"I'd do anything to make my family happy," Ed stated flatly, staring at Flynn.

"Too bad alchemy doesn't heal broken hearts or change the past," she said, glaring back at him. "There's a snake in the garden that needs to be found and killed."

Without taking his eyes from hers, Ed replied, "I agree. I'll get right on that." 

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Ed asked when his wife was about to walk out of the back door. They had just finished getting the children to bed, and it was late.<p>

"I'm going next door to spend the night with Mustang," she answered bluntly. She had decided to leave the children at home to keep from upsetting their lives as much as possible. Her eyes remained locked on Ed's as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You're going to spend the night with him?" he inquired incredulously unable to believe what he had just heard.

"I don't want to stay here with you," she replied bluntly almost cruelly.

"You're still that angry?"

"Yes, I am. Ed, I spent my whole life devoted to you and only you. I loved you and no one else ever once we admitted our feelings for each other. I also know what it's like to do stupid things you regret when you're hurting emotionally. Not once in ten years did occur to you to tell me? Just tell me one thing, Ed, did you know? Did you know about the child?"

"Yes, I knew. She sent me a letter as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Flynn, what was I supposed to say? Oh, by the way, honey, I was upset over you being crazy as a damn loon so I screwed another woman to make myself feel better. And as if that weren't bad enough, she's pregnant too! Dammit!" Ed yelled when she was suddenly right in front of him. He covered his face, but it was too late; her fist crashed into his jaw with so much strength and force it knocked him on his butt.

Flynn swept out of the door, but didn't slam it behind her because she didn't want to wake the children. She took her time walking next door to give herself a chance to calm down. She sat down in one of the chairs on Roy's back porch staring at the full moon. What the hell was she doing here? Being here could only cause more problems. She was in grave danger of committing the same mistake Ed did years ago. Being with the wrong person at the wrong time; or maybe even being with the right person at the wrong time. It always led to relationship disaster. She was just getting up to leave to return home when Roy opened his back door and poked out his head.

"Are you coming in?" he asked, walking out to her. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants.

"N – I, uh…yeah, I'm coming in," she replied, taking the hand he held out to her. This was the beginning of the end. Or maybe the end of one thing and beginning of another.

Roy silently led her to his bedroom. He knew why she had returned; there was only one reason. He turned her toward him, taking her face in his hands as he stared down into her gorgeous green eyes before he lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was tender and light, undemanding. He felt her hands rest on his hips, smiling against her lips when he felt her pinkies slide beneath the waistband of his low slung pajama bottoms.

Flynn hit the point of emotional numbness at the worst possible time. She could now completely convince herself that having sex with Roy Mustang was perfectly all right by using a logical argument. It might be flawed logic to some but cold hard thinking none the less. She was only doing what was necessary to get herself through this unexpected and terrible occurrence in her otherwise perfect marriage and perfect life. She and Roy had been circling around each other for years and the one time Roy got close to admitting his feelings, Ed got in the way. Edward Elric! Then that asshole not only cheats on her, but has another child, and tries to hide it. Thanks for the emotional atom bomb that you had been hiding for years, Ed. It finally exploded last night and damn the fall out. She actually felt bad for Winry and the child. They were innocent victims in this mess too. They had been left alone and deserted for all those years while he led a wonderful life. How could this possibly make Edmund, his first child, feel? Shunned and rejected while his father went on to have more children to completely forget about him. And Winry? Just used and tossed aside. Oh, my god!

"Flynn? Honey, where are you?" Roy asked, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Oh, my god, Roy! Ed's an asshole!" she exclaimed as if it were some startling revelation she had just stumbled upon.

"You're just now realizing what I've known for years? You know, I might be a depraved jerk but at least I don't try to hide it. Oh, sweetheart," he murmured, pulling her against his bare chest to hold her.

"Roy, make love to me. Please, I need you tonight," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

Without a word, Roy lowered his lips to hers for a brief kiss. He pulled her dress over her head, revealing that she had absolutely nothing on underneath, not even a pair of panties. His fingers brushed over her nipples immediately making them hard and bringing a moan from her lips. His hands covered her breasts as his lips claimed hers again. He groaned when he felt her slide the rest of her fingers into his pajamas and push them down then use her foot to push the pants the rest of the way to the floor. He took her to the bed, laying down first then pulling her down on top of him.

Flynn held his gaze as she straddled his hips, feeling his member twitch and move under her. She raised his hand to her mouth, kissing each one of his fingertips. Her eyes remained locked on his which fluttered closed when she slid his finger into her mouth. She popped it out, moving his hand down to her breast and using it to trace her nipple. He watched with undivided attention, his eyes not moving back to her face until she dropped his hand and leaned forward.

"Are you ready? We've both waited for this for a long time," she said, kissing him briefly.

"Yes. I'm ready. You were worth the wait, Flynn. I just hated it had to happen this way," he stated sincerely. The moment was indeed bittersweet because he was finally getting what he wanted, but it came at the price of her broken heart.

Flynn moved to take him inside of her, easing down inch by inch as they watched each other's faces, curious to see the emotions there. She never imagined it would be like this with him. She always pictured it as a sloppy dirty event that would be purely animalistic and devoid of emotion. This was almost overwhelming and disturbingly poignant. She felt his hands on her waist, moving her slowly as he looked at her with gentle, loving eyes. He really did love her and it showed. She took over and began moving her hips because his hands could be better used somewhere else. Her eyes closed so she could concentrate solely on his soft hands moving over her body; caressing her breasts, stroking her neck, brushing across her belly. He was so sweet and tender with her, a completely amazing lover unlike the brutish almost cruel man she had imagined – that it sounded like he was all those years she had to listen to it through the wall. She felt his fingers clenching into her thighs, and she looked down at him. He was biting his lower lip and staring at her with a pleading, almost pained look on his face.

"Go ahead, Roy. You can make love to me again later and please me," she whispered, sliding her hands down his neck and chest. She watched as he closed his eyes, thrusting his hips up at her. Her eyes covetously drank in the sight of him as he came closer and closer to his climax. He opened his mouth to call out her name, his body shaking then convulsing uncontrollably under her. She watched the whole thing and she enjoyed it. Knowing she had done that to him as he lay beneath her trembling slightly and occasionally jerking as another ripple of pleasure wracked his body, thrilled her immensely. He had finally gotten what he had wanted all these years, and it was incredible. Next time it would be her turn.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Flynn stared at Roy's face while he slept. He looked so sweet and boyishly handsome. Innocent. This was probably the only time in this man's life ever looks innocent. More often than not he had dirty thoughts in his mind, and it showed on his face. But not at this moment. She moved closer to him, pressing her lips to his before she snuggled back into him with her ear over his heart. The sound of his heartbeat relaxed her. She was just getting drowsy when his hand covered her breast and squeezed gently. He never had been one for subtlety.

"Flynn," Roy whispered, stroking her hair.

"I'm awake, more or less," she replied sleepily. She leaned her head back, and her lips were immediately ravished with a ravenous kiss. "Oh, Mustang, you wake up ready to do don't you?"

"Why'd you call me by last name?"

"Because something's poking me that reminds me of a horse."

"Oh, I see," he murmured, with a smile. He moved it between her thighs and slid it against her to make her groan. "Wanna pony ride little girl?"

Flynn giggled. For once he made perverted funny. Oh, what a difference a day (or a night) makes. She pushed him over on his back and mounted her noble steed with a voluminous moan of pleasure from both of them. He slapped her on the ass which was met with a great protest. "Since when does the horse slap the rider?"

"When the rider won't freaking move her ass. Come on you big tease," he urged, bucking his hips underneath her.

Flynn obliged him by leaning over to raise herself up while trying to smother him with her breasts. This worked out great for both of them because he happily suctioned his mouth to one nipple while pinching the other between his fingers. She cried out, ramming herself back down on him.

"All right, sweetheart. Don't forget. It's your turn this morning," he said, pushing her to a sitting position. He put his hands on her hips, pushing her back and forth a little harder and faster in the rocking motion she was making with her hips.

"Oh, Roy, damn you're great," she groaned, biting her lower lip as pleasure flooded her body. She was she going to have an orgasm this fast? "I guess practice truly does make perfect, and I know you've had a hell of a lot of that."

"Use me to work out some of that anger and frustration of yours. Come on," he begged her, shoving into her hard. He pulled her down to kiss her roughly on the lips. "Do it. We'll both feel better."

Flynn looked down at his devilish grin as if he was daring her to lose control. She pulled him up to a sitting position beneath her just like she had her husband, but Roy responded differently. He grinned with delight then pulled her mouth to his for a forceful almost bruising kiss. This was what she had wanted. She pulled him tightly against her as she began to ride him hard as her arousal grew. She pulled his head back savagely which brought a moan from him as she impaled herself on his massive manhood. Yes, dear god this was it! She screamed his name as her body erupted in the vicious throes of a strong orgasm. A cry of surprise and pleasure tore from her lips when he threw her over on her back and shoved into her with the same aggressiveness she had exhibited.

"Oh, Roy!" she panted, sinking her fingernails down into his shoulders, making him yell. He continued to thrust into her, determined he would make her have one more orgasm before he climaxed. She was unbelievable, almost frightening as she kicked, clawed, bucked, and wailed.

Roy had experienced his share of wild women and thought he knew just how wild this one could get, but she had proved him wrong. He was basically holding onto her while she worked him over despite the fact she was underneath him. He bellowed her name when she bit his neck. Everyone was going to think he had gotten into a fight with a wildcat which wouldn't be too far from the reality of it.

"Flynn, for god's sake, don't kill me," he begged when she rolled him over to be on top again.

"You asked for it remember," she said, grinding herself against his pubic bone.

Oh, if he'd only known! Roy opened his eyes to look at her when she began making a rhythmic groaning sound. He had to admit she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen when she was carried away with passion. He touched her face, and she opened her eyes and looked down at him. He watched her as her mouth opened in a silent scream of unbridled ecstasy and her body convulsed on top of him as she climaxed again. "Oh, damn," he groaned when he found himself in the middle of a mind-blowing orgasm as well. "Dammit woman!"

Flynn slumped over him, her whole body shivering.

Roy felt something wet dripping onto his chest and knew she was crying. He pulled her down on top of him, wrapping her in his arms as her body quaked with sobs. He kissed her face, tasting her salty tears on his lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, kissing her lips before scattering more kisses on her wet cheeks.

"Just do what you've always wanted to do…love me," she whispered, kissing him again.

It sounded so simple. There were so many messy details that were going to have to be worked out. First of all would be breaking the news to the bad tempered blond next door. 

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to go with you?" Roy asked, stroking her cheek.<p>

"No. It's better I do this by myself," she said, standing on her tiptoes to reach him, although he still had to bend down to kiss her.

"Where are the children?" he inquired, stroking her hair. He didn't mean to keep petting her, but he couldn't help it because she looked so upset and nervous.

"May and Al came to get them. They know what's going on because I told them," she stated in a shaky voice.

"Okay. I knew you were smart enough to not let them be around for this. I'll be right here if you need me," he assured her, hugging her and kissing her one more time.

Flynn fought the urge to vomit as she slowly walked through Roy's back yard into hers. She stared at the back door of her house, taking a deep breath in an attempt to brace herself. Her footsteps halted about ten feet from the door as she tried to gather herself. Her head ached and dizziness almost overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes to make the world stop spinning but instead it made her fell more nauseated. The back door opened, startling her.

"Flynn," Ed stated flatly, anger tainting his otherwise calm voice.

"Edward," she responded in kind, folding her hands together in front of her.

"So what have you decided?" he asked, scowling at her. His eyes looked like pure molten gold; they always did when he was angry.

Flynn took a long shaky breath, closing her eyes briefly before meeting his steady, furious gaze. "I want a divorce, Edward."

Ed slumped against the door jamb, what anger he had been using to prop himself up with immediately fled, giving way to sadness and pure despair. He slid down the doorframe, sitting on the concrete back steps. He buried his face in his hands as the tears came.

Flynn closed her eyes, unable to watch. She had been ready for a vitriolic burst of insults and unrestrained rage. This was not the reaction she had expected. Unfortunately, she couldn't move to run away. This was something she had never thought would happen to them. Maybe she should have worried more because seven years of their marriage had been so happy and perfect; that can never last forever. She just assumed they deserved it after all the years of crap they had to endure at the beginning of their relationship. Her feet finally moved but not in the direction she expected. She found herself standing over Ed, waiting for him to look up at her. When he did, she delivered a slap to his cheek that was so hard that her hand was burning and throbbing from it. She cried out when he snatched her down into his lap and put his strong arms around her. Her tears began to fall, hard and fast, as they sobbed together.

"I'm sorry," she apologized not knowing what else to say.

"Me too," he whispered back, holding her tightly.

"How will we get through this, Ed?"

"The same we've always survived everything, Flynn. Day by day." 

* * *

><p>They dreaded this part the most: explaining their decision to the children. Their three children sat at the table staring at their parents with wide eyes and pale faces. Although they didn't quite understand, they knew something was wrong. Children always know.<p>

"Kids, there's something your mother and I need to tell you. These things are never easy so we'll just say it. We're getting a divorce," Ed said matter of factly knowing no other way to handle this.

Quinn slid out of her chair and carefully approached her daddy. She regarded him with her bottomless obsidian eyes that began to shine with tears. She climbed up into his lap when he opened his arms. When her little arms were securely placed around his neck, she said in a teeny tiny quivering voice, "Daddy…I'm scared."

"Me too, baby," he replied, kissing her forehead as he stroked her long blond hair.

Flynn looked at both her boys who had their eyes on her. Keegan glared at her with open anger, his lips were compressed in a tiny line; he looked like his father when he was angry. She wouldn't expect anything less than fury and open hostility from the child with dark auburn hair. Alastair sat there bawling and rubbing his eyes while his white little face turned red.

"DAMMIT, MOTHER!" Keegan screamed, jumping to his feet and slamming his fist down on the table. Oh, yeah, he was definitely Ed's progeny.

"Keegan!" she screamed back in shock that her young son would talk that way.

"You said it would be okay! You said you could work things out! This isn't okay, Mama!" he bellowed with tears flowing down his face.

Flynn pulled him into her. Although he wasn't even eight years old yet he was only a foot shorter than his mother. She motioned for Alastair to come to her and pulled him into her arms as well. Oh, god, this had to be the worst part of the whole damn disaster – the littlest victims of divorce who never understand. She knew they would believe it was their fault; they always do. At least she wouldn't tell them every day it was their fault like her mother told her when her father deserted the family.

"So what does this mean for all of us?" Keegan asked, looking at her with his tear stained face that was so much like his father's. "Where will we live? When will we see Daddy? What will we do?"

"Keegan, sweetheart, I don't know. We've got to work all that out. All of this will take time," she said, holding his narrow little chin in her hand as she looked into the familiar golden eyes.

"M-M-Mama!" Alastair stuttered, starting a new crying fit.

Flynn pulled him tightly against her, kissing the top of his golden red head. Her knees went weak as tears began to stream down her face; she faltered and fell to the floor. The boys went down with her clinging to her desperately as if she would disappear if they let go. She felt Ed's arm slide across her shoulders and pull her against him.

"Is there some other way? Is there anything else we can do?" Ed asked, rocking them back and forth slowly as if trying to comfort them all.

"I don't know, Ed. I really don't know."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ed opened the door to the extra bedroom where Flynn had slept last night. He was surpised she hadn't gone running back to Mustang's arms. When he looked at the bed, he quickly knew why she had chosen to stay here. All three children were in the bed with her and clinging to her. Quinn lay on her chest while their sons were tucked one on each side of her. She held the boys against her while her face was buried in their daughters blond hair. She was keeping them close even in her sleep.

"Flynn? Flynn, honey, wake up," he whispered, touching her leg. His hand quickly recoiled when she jumped violently. They were both afraid she was going to wake the children. He assisted her by removing Quinn from her chest and holding her while she unhinged herself from their sons. He laid their daughter back in the bed where their mother had been sleeping.

"What is it, Ed?" she inquired with irritation, rubbing her sore eyes.

"I need to talk to you," he said, grabbing her and pulling her along behind him.

"Edward, slow down, I'm about to fall," she warned him as she stumbled on the staircase and had to grab the bannister to regain her balance. Terror bloomed in her heart when he whirled around to look at her with the most vicious expression of hatred on his face. She cried out when he jerked her forward, catching her in his arms instead of letting her tumble down the stairs. "Stop it, Edward, you're scaring me."

Without a word, Ed shoved her away, causing her to fall on her rear end on the step behind her, then he callously continued walking down the stairs. Flynn assumed he wanted her to follow him so she picked herself up did so. She wasn't going to argue with him in the house with their sleeping children anyway. She followed him out of the back door to the far end of the pool. Apparently, he was planning on having an argument he didn't want the kids to hear either.

"How could you do this? How could you?" he yelled, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her.

Flynn was beginning to wonder if he had experienced a psychotic break during the night because he appeared to be completely deranged. He had never laid a hand on her in anger, and she was terrified of him at this moment.

"All those years I stood by you! All those years I had to deal with your crap! I have one weak moment – one Flynn! And you make me lose everything because of it. How dare you take everything away from me again!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs pulling back his fist. Just as he was about to let it go, a hand caught his wrist.

"It wasn't her fault you lost everything, Ed. Definitely not the first time and certainly not now!" Roy yelled, his light complexion turning a bright pink as his anger grew.

"You bastard! You just couldn't wait to step in and get your hands on her!" the irate blond yelled, lunging toward Roy.

"I never went after her, Ed!" he bellowed back, dodging the furious man and throwing him to the ground.

"Well, you damn sure didn't fight too hard against it either!" Ed shot back.

"Why should I?" Roy demanded, shoving him back down when he tried to stand up. "Your past blew up in your face finally, and she got hurt in the fallout. Were you honest, Ed? Did you tell her the whole truth of the matter?"

Flynn stared at Ed, noticing the silent warning he shot Mustang. She looked at Roy who was shaking his head. She was clueless as to what was occurring here. There was some kind of unspoken communication going on between the men, and she felt lost and confused, almost afraid to know what it was about.

"Roy, if you say anything else, I will kill you," Ed threatened, jumping to his feet.

"She deserves to know! The biggest secret is out, and she's divorcing you! What the hell else have you got to lose?" the black haired man demanded, his fist poised and ready for Ed if he made a move toward him. "Do you think you can guilt her into not leaving you because of your _one_ moment of weakness?" he remarked, his voice dripping with disdain as he looked at Ed. He had hoped for Flynn's sake the secret would never be revealed but now that it had, he had held his peace long enough. "I never should have agreed to keep your secret, and it was unfair of you to ask."

"What's going on here? What secret?" Flynn inquired, glancing back and forth between them.

"It wasn't a one night stand," Edward said, jumping back when Roy and Flynn turned their heads quickly in his direction. Neither one of them expected him to be the one to tell the truth apparently. "I had a three year affair with Winry. I didn't end it until you were pregnant with Keegan."

Flynn felt as if she had been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. She dropped to her knees and fell over on her hands. She was audibly gasping for breath as both men rushed toward her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed so voluminously and harshly it stopped both of them in their tracks. "Both of you are such assholes!" Flynn unsteadily stood to her feet, swaying back and forth as if she'd had too much to drink. "I want both of you to stay the hell away from me."

Flynn ran toward the house as fury swelled within her. She locked the back door behind her after she slammed it. After running upstairs to their bedroom, she opened the window. Fueled by adrenaline from unbridled wrath, she pulled out a drawer from Ed's dresser to dump the contents out of the window.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Ed yelled from below when his clothes rained down on him.

"What does it look like dumbass? You're moving out!" she screeched, throwing the drawer down as well and aiming at him. She smiled maliciously when his yell rang out as he barely sidestepped the wooden missile and it crashed onto the cement to splinter into small pieces. She returned to dumping his clothes out of the window by the drawer full. When they were emptied, she attacked his clothes in the closet. They were sent hurtling out the window an armload at the time, complete with hangers.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" Ed exclaimed looking helplessly at his clothes scattered all over the cement. Some items had landed in the pool and were floating around.

"I don't care! It's not my problem anymore!" she shot back. "Stay with your buddy, Mustang, there!"

"What? Me? How am I suddenly in trouble?" Roy yelled.

"Because you just are!" Flynn dropped down on the bed, flopping onto her back. She could hear Ed's maniacal laughter echoing across their backyard – no doubt he was laughing at Mustang's expense for being grouped in with him for guilt by association. She tried to figure out exactly what Roy could have done differently. How would he have told her something like that? She would have thought he was lying just to break her and Ed up. It had been Edward's place to be honest and come clean about his affair not Roy's. Roy had been forced to carry the burden of the knowledge by no fault of his own. He had hidden the painful secret not to protect Ed, but to protect her. But at this moment she wanted to be angry with both of them because it just felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Flynn did not hear from either one of them until the next day when they both showed up on the front doorstep early in the morning looking like sad, dejected stray dogs. They had obviously worked out their issues with each other by physical means because they looked like hell all beaten and bruised. Men are funny creatures sometimes how they deal with things. She allowed them both in and went to make coffee. She sat a bottle of whiskey on the table because they could all use a special coffee this morning.<p>

"Drinking at six in the morning?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Call it Irish coffee and shut up," she snapped, pouring a generous amount in her cup.

"Irish you would shut up," Roy muttered under his breath as he poured the whiskey into his coffee. He chuckled at his own joke and took a big sip while the other two people stared.

"Has he already been drinking?" Flynn asked, sitting down in the chair at the end of the table between them.

"Nope. And that's what makes it so sad," Ed muttered, hiding his face in his cup as he drained half of the black spiked liquid. "I'm wondering if I gave him one too many punches to the head. I don't think he slept at all last night either."

Flynn got up to grab the coffee pot to refill their cups. The whisky bottle was passed around again as well. They sat at the table in silence until the alcohol began to take effect.

"What now, gentlemen? What the hell do we do with this really messed up situation we've gotten ourselves into?" Flynn asked, skipping the coffee this time and going straight for the whiskey.

"Hell if I know," Ed answered, slurring his words together. "Any ideas, Mr. President? You've always been a great leader. Tell us what to do."

"She can stay married to you and keep your family together. But she can also be free to come see me anytime she wants to as well. What do you think?" he inquired, swinging his unfocused gaze between the two. The solution had been given without hesitation and with complete confidence in its really had hit him too hard in the head. Is this what he stayed awake thinking about all last night?

"You're kidding right?" Flynn stared at Roy as if he had lost his mind.

"That might not be such a bad idea. That way everyone gets what they want, and we're all happy," Ed mumbled, leaning his cheek on his hand.

"You're both crazy!" she cried out, grabbing the whiskey and drinking what was left straight from the bottle.

"How is it that we're both drunker than you?" Roy asked, swaying unsteadily in his chair. He attempted to stand up only to plop back down in his chair heavily.

"Because I'm Irish remember? I know how to handle my liquor." She tossed her dark red hair back over her shoulder as her gaze shifted from one loaded man to the other. Ed appeared as if he were about to go to sleep, and Roy had leaned forward with his forehead resting on the table. Pathetic.

"Oh, yes, my little leprechaun! I remember now!" Roy exclaimed abruptly, lifting his head up from the table. How his pickled brain could remember one of the many insults he used to hurl at her about her height from so many years ago was anyone's guess.

"Go stick a rainbow up your ass, Roy," Flynn growled, drinking the rest of the coffee from her cup.

Both men laughed hysterically.

"So seriously, Ed, what do you think?" Roy asked, returning to the subject of his preposterous idea.

"I think it's a great idea!" he agreed, waving his coffee cup around. Good thing it was empty.

"Does anyone care to ask me what I think since I'd be the shared property?" Flynn stared straight ahead as both of them gaped at her. Obviously it really had not occurred to them to ask her how she felt about the cockamamie idea. She acted completely sober, taking a moment to think before she answered. After inhaling a deep breath, she calmly responded, "I think both of you should leave and go sleep it off. We'll talk about this when you're sober. If you do not leave now, I have some very sharp butcher knives that will help me cut off the main source of what has led us to our predicament today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they yelled in unison before saluting her and moving out the door as quickly as possible.

Morons.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The conversation about sharing was not revisited. Flynn stayed in one of the guest bedrooms of their house while Ed moved his clothes back into their bedroom. Roy stayed home and avoided jumping fences (or spying from trees) for the time being. Days went by and life began to work itself into an uncomfortable little routine but a routine nonetheless and some semblance of normalcy. The children were happy because they still had both of their parents and didn't make an issue of the new sleeping arrangements. Roy kept everything businesslike when he was around the family.

One day he came over with a somber expression on his face, alerting them to the facetthat something was wrong – very wrong. Death threats against the President were nothing new but they had just received one from a credible source that indicated they planned to take him out at the press conference scheduled for the next day when a visiting dignitary would be arriving. There was no way to cancel it, no way to change arrangements at this late date. The only thing to do was to prepare and take precautions at this point.

"I need to be on stage with you," Flynn said, shocking Ed and Roy.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't have it. Riza will be there beside me," Roy replied. He refused to allow her to put herself in danger.

"But I can hear and see things other people can't. That _she_ can't," she argued.

"No!" he repeated.

"Roy, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Ed asked him, staring at his stubborn wife.

"No, but I can't let her do it," he answered.

"Roy, I will do this. With or without your permission," she added with unrelenting determination.

"Dammit! You annoying, hardheaded woman!" 

* * *

><p>Flynn stood on the stage to the left of the podium while Riza stood on the right. The visiting officials couldn't have been more pleased or impressed with his choice of pretty bodyguards. The crowd was completely silent as they hung on every word their President said which made it easy for her to listen. She was beginning to relax when she heard the soft click of a gun being cocked. Her body stiffened and all of her senses were suddenly on high alert. Her eyes began to quickly skim the crowd searching. Her fast head movements had caught Riza's attention and she could hear Riza alerting Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery to be on the lookout. The sound click of guns cocking sounded again and again but she couldn't tell if it their men readying their guns or more possible assailants in the crowd. Her eyes scanned the crowd for movement and then she saw them stand up. There was one on each side in the back. They were dressed in business suits just like most of the men there, and it was hard to spot them until they brought up the rifles with the scopes on the ends.<p>

"Riza! There and there!" Flynn yelled, pointing them out hurriedly as she moved toward Roy.

"Everyone get down!" Riza bellowed, forgetting she was dealing with civilians rather than military people.

When their guns were raised, all hell broke loose. Women began screaming and people began to run, creating bedlam and covering up the gunmen so they were impossible to see.

"Havoc! Get him out of here!" Flynn yelled, shoving Roy toward him as he and Ed both jumped up on the stage. She felt something hit her back that felt as if a bee had stung her. The pain stabbed her again, this time behind her right knee. She fell to her knees, leaning forward on her hands as a debilitating, throbbing pain radiated through her back and leg.

"Flynn!" Ed yelled, running to her.

"What happened, Ed? What's wrong with me?" she asked as tears of terror and panic filled her eyes.

"You've been shot," he told her, grabbing her up into his arms to carry her off of the stage.

"What happened?" Roy demanded.

"She's been shot but nothing fatal," Ed told him, pushing past him to take her to the ambulance.

"Ed, take her far away from here. Keep her away from me," he ordered the surprised blond before he could get into the ambulance.

"Yes, sir," he gladly responded. He would happily take her away to never be near the danger Roy Mustang again. 

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Where are we?" Flynn asked. She knew they were in Resembool but where exactly she had no idea.

"This is our new home," Ed announced as he stopped their car in front of a two story home that sat in the middle of a huge parcel of land.

"Really? Why here Edward? Why did you want to come back here?" she inquired, staring at him.

"This is where some of the worst events I ever experienced in my life took place. Those events however led me to where I am, to who I am now. It all led to you and us. Our beautiful children. I thought this might be the best place to make a whole new life for ourselves. I learned too late you can't run from your past because it will just catch up with you," he said, smiling with the bittersweet feelings he still harbored.

"So this is the house you had built for us? To replace the one you burned down?" she asked, getting out to look at it.

"It's nothing like the old one. I wanted it to be our house," he answered.

"What about Edmund? Are you going to try to make amends with him?" She turned back to look at him as she stood on the porch that wrapped around the whole house.

"Yes. Would it be okay if he came to stay with us after the children arrive?" He walked up to the porch to join her, pulling the key out of his pocket to unlock the door.

"Of course. That would be great. He can come over whenever he wants. It will be nice for him to get to know his brothers and sister," she said with a smile, walking toward her husband. She had hoped he would try to repair his relationship or absence thereof with his first child.

"Flynn, I love you," Ed told her, staring deeply into her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for giving me, for giving us, a second chance."

"I love you too, Ed." She shrieked happily when he swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold of their home.

A new beginning for them both: to put the horrors of the past behind them and to look forward to a brighter future. It won't be easy, of course repairing and rebuilding a life never is simple. Some demons of the past will be harder to put down, but they can be slain nonetheless. The best thing is that they will do it together.

_ In every marriage more than a week old, there are grounds for divorce. The trick is to find, and continue to find, grounds for marriage. ~Robert Anderson, Solitaire & Double Solitaire _

* * *

><p>Author's Note: That's all folks! I decided it was time to put this baby to bed before I drug out any further. It was becoming a painful process to me. The ending was sudden, but hopefully it made sense. Ed and Flynn were suddenly reminded of what they could lose so they decided to suck it up and get on with the marriage not just for the children but for themselves as well.<p> 


End file.
